Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers
by ElminStar
Summary: After being left in the woods by Edward, Bella is not saved by the wolves, but by her sisters Alice and Rosalie. Together with the remainder of the women in their family they will go out to get revenge on the men that betrayed them. Also, very important, The Volturi are run by the three Queens, Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme
1. Coming Together

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C1: Coming Together**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't know any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, another Twilight fic. I literally had this idea pop into my head last Monday and I just had to put it to paper. It will be mostly Bellice but other more unusual pairings will also be featured. As you might deduce from the title it is your standard revenge fic that I will try to give my spin to. Enjoy.**

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe him, who the fuck did he think he was, leaving me like alone in the woods like I was a pet, and thinking back on it, I think that is all he saw me as. Not that I really cared about him in the last few months, being with Edward was becoming more of a burden by the day anyway.

He never agreed with how close I had gotten to his sisters and mother, trying everything in his power to keep me isolated from almost everyone.

My dad is not much better in that aspect and has treated me like a stranger from the first day I got to Forks.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" A bell like voice I would know in my sleep asked.

I turned to the pixie and smiled at her. "I think I am Alice. I guess it had to happen at some point. I just wish I had the chance to get my say in."

She smiled and walked up to me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sure you would love to get revenge for everything he did to you, am I right?"

I sighed softly at that. "I guess I would, but how could I do anything to him? He is still a vampire at the end of the day, and I am merely human, and since I know how much you guys are against me being turned, I don't see myself becoming a vampire any time soon."

I heard a dry chuckle from behind me. "We were, but circumstances have changed." Rosalie said with her ever present smirk.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked a bit confused. If anything she was the president of the 'Bella will not be turned' club.

She smirked and sauntered over to us before pulling me into a hug. "I think it is best to have this conversation elsewhere, we are being watched and I don't trust those puppies not to attack us."

I looked closely at them, looking for any kind of sign from my two best friends, and even I could now hear the soft growls coming from the woods behind us. "Yeah sure, there's nothing else for me to do here anyway, and I would rather not have the pack attack the only people that I still care about."

They both smiled at me and before I knew it I was on Alice's back and we were running to the Cullen home, and for the first time that I had gone running with a vampire, I didn't feel fear, but that was probably because it was I was running with Alice for the first time.

In no time at all we arrived at the Cullen's mansion, and I could just feel something was different now that we were here. The atmosphere felt more relaxed.

Alice and Rosalie seemed to notice and smiled at me. "Before we go in, I must ask you to go in with an open mind and open heart. I promise to explain everything." Alice said softly.

I smiled at her. "I always trust you Alice. I thought you knew that by now."

She smiled and led me inside, Rosalie following us at a bit of a distance, probably to make sure that we hadn't been followed.

As we stepped into the living room, my heart dropped because of the one person that had haunted my nightmares in recent months more than Edward had.

"Victoria." I said breathlessly while backing into Alice.

The redhead smiled at me, which was the last thing I suspected she would do. "Isabella, I understand my presence here is a tad confusing, but allow me to explain. I swear no harm will come to you and your friends."

I merely nodded before I was led to the couch by Alice and Rosalie. "We just need Esme to get back from her patrol and then I promise we will explain everything. She should be back in a minute." Rosalie said softly as she sat down next to me.

Again I nodded and watched as Victoria also took a seat, a bit removed from us, probably to give me some peace of mind, which I will admit helped a lot.

Less then a minute later Esme stepped into the living room, smiling brightly when she saw me. "Bella, sweetie, it's good to see you again. Are you okay?" She asked kindly.

"Given everything I am, but what happened, where is everyone?" I asked softly.

"It kind of ties in with why Victoria is here and what happened after Edward left you, so I will start there, because that kickstarted everything. When he came home he told us you didn't want anything to do with us anymore and that you thought we were dangerous. Of course the three of us together with Emmett and Jasper didn't believe him, but with Carlisle still being Coven leader, we were kind of bound, but I flat out refuse to leave my best friend behind, and Esme didn't want to lose a daughter, so there was a huge fight about that and Edward and Carlisle left us, and Jasper and Emmett merely followed them with the promise of keeping in touch and relaying back what they do. They also asked me to say to you that they are sorry for leaving like that, but that they will contact you when they have the chance. As for Victoria being here, it was mostly coincidental, she was near enough to the house when the fight happened and she overheard what Edward said and what our responses were, so after the men had left, she came to us to get both sides of the story. She still wants revenge, but not against you, as a matter of fact all four of us want revenge against the same men, Edward and Carlisle, and our question to you is, do you want to join us in that?" Alice finished with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I do, but I have some questions first."

"Ask us anything you want Bella, we will answer all of them if we can." Esme said with a smile.

I took a deep breath before I started. "Right, my first question is for Victoria. Why did you stalk me all those months if you just want Edward?"

Victoria sighed softly at that. "It was a moment of weakness on my part. While James was not my mate, he was still a brother to me for over 500 years and losing him hurt me tremendously. I wanted him to feel the same hurt by killing his supposed mate. It was never personal against you, I hope you can believe that. But now looking back on everything and now that I've had time to reflect on my time with James, I see that he acted similarly to Edward and controlled every part of my actions. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. And the sole purpose of stalking you comes from my gift. I always assess every part of a plan before I take action and map out each and every possible exit."

I nodded understandingly at that. "Okay, that makes sense in a way, and as long as you promise not to hurt me, then I think I can see us being friends eventually."

She smiled at me. "I promise to never hurt you, and devote myself to protecting you from now on."

I smiled and nodded before turning to Rose. "Why were you always so against me being turned, Rose?" I asked softly.

She smiled wistfully at that. "There are several reasons, most of them selfish, but a few were out of general concern, first and foremost being the fact that I hated how you acted around him, I have seen you be a confident woman and he took that away in the blink of an eye. I refused to let you turn into a doormat to a controlling bastard for eternity, so as long as I was against it, you wouldn't be turned, because Carlisle and more importantly Edward knew my story. I have no such qualms now though. Alice has seen you as a vampire with the four of us and I think you could eventually give me a run for my money as the Ice Queen."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Rose, it means a lot to me that you are being honest to me."

"I have always been honest to you Bella, brutally so even, and I don't intend to change that now. Sisters should be able to be honest with each other, don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

I only nodded at her. "That's true, and I just have one more question. I always thought you were mated to Emmett, that Alice was mated to Jasper and that Esme was mated to Carlisle, so why would you voluntarily leave your mates for me?"

The three shared a look and then smiled at me. "We were not mated to them, we just pretended to be together, since their mates are in Denali for most of the time. I know Rose would rather jump into a bonfire then to ever touch another man, and personally I am more inclined to the fairer sex as well. Esme and Carlisle chose to pretend to be married and portray an idyllic life, but were also never mated." Alice said with a smile.

"That makes sense then, so all that matters is, what do we do now?" I asked with a smile.

Esme smiled and took a seat next to me. "We will leave Forks tonight, take you to our cousins in Denali where we can turn you. After that we can begin planning our revenge."

I smiled and hugged her. "So it's the five of us against the world then. I can live with that as long as I have all of you around me."

"And we will continue to be around for as long as you will need us, Bella. You are my daughter and will support whatever you choose to pursue in life." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled brightly and hugged her again. "Thank you Esme, you really are my mother."

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I understand that you do not have the best relationship with your mother, and I will do everything to show you a mother's love."

"It's not like I have a bad relationship with Renee, I do love her, but she is more like a best friend than a mother, because she knows that is what I needed in my life. Rose was right, I have always been independent and confident, even as a child, and it bothered me that Edward controlled me so easily. I was always angry with myself for how I acted, but no more. No man will ever control me again." I said with clear determination.

Esme smiled at that. "We're all proud of you Bella, and we will all make sure what happened to all of us at some point in time will never happen to anyone again."

I only smiled at her. "That is good to hear, and I really want to be a part of that. No one deserves to live under a controlling thumb, whether by a man or a woman, but if it's okay with you all, I want some time to talk to Alice alone."

Again they shared a look with each other. "Of course sweetie, take all the time you need. I can imagine it has been quite some time since you two had the opportunity to talk alone without Edward butting in." Esme said with a soft smile.

I hugged her again and watched as Rosalie, Esme and Victoria made their way out of the backdoor, and I didn't need Alice's psychic powers to know she was still right next to me.

 **Alice's POV**

I kind of had a feeling on what Bella wanted to talk to me about, I had seen most of the conversation in a vision while she talked to Esme.

"So Bella, you wanted to talk?" I asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and smiled at me. "I do, I have to admit something before we go to Denali, and you are the only person I can talk to about this. I really need some advice from my best friend."

I smiled and hugged her. "You can tell me anything Bella, you know that."

She then took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she began. "Before I am turned, I want you to know something that I have wanted to say for a very long time. I have always felt more for you than just friendship, and I just wanted you to know that."

I smiled brightly and hugged her. "Oh Bella, how long I have waited for this vision to come true. I feel so much more for you than friendship too, and I have seen us together since the first time you set foot in Forks High. It was the only vision I have ever been able to hide from Edward, and while it hurt so much to see you withering away at his side, I knew that one day we would be together and that we would be unstoppable together. I think Edward felt it and tried to keep us apart."

Bella smiled and fell into my arms. "What did you see about us Alice?"

"I saw us running through the woods just after you were turned, and I can honestly say that I have never seen a more beautiful woman." I said honestly.

Bella smiled and cuddled into me, like she had done countless times before, but for the first time it held so much more meaning for the both of us. "Do you think I am your mate, Ali?"

I smiled at her. "I think you are, but we will be certain when you are turned and wake up in your new life. Even for me there is a future shrouded in shadows when it comes to us. I really hope you are though, it would make me so happy to call you mine forever, and of course Esme would be over the moon as well. She was equally happy for Jasper and Emmett when they found their mates in Kate and Irina."

"Could you tell me about your cousins? I would like to know some things before I meet them." Bella asked softly.

"Of course I can. There are the three sisters, Tanya, Kate and Irina, who are basically three more Rosalie's in their looks, and Irina could easily be Rose's sister in her behavior, which I guess made it easier for Emmett to pretend being together with Rose. He has been mated to Irina ever since they first found each other. Kate is a bit of a wildcard at times, but that makes her such a good match for Jasper. They balance each other in so many ways. I also have my suspicions that Tanya and Esme are mated, because every time they talk on the phone, the adoration and love in Esme's voice is almost palpable. Finally there are Carmen and Eleazar, basically the mother and father figure of the Coven. Eleazar's gift lets him read other people's gifts, even when they are still human. Carmen is very much like Esme, so you can expect to have a second mother as soon as we arrive. Out of all the men that have wronged us in life, and that includes then men that wronged us before we were turned, I have never met a more selfless man than Eleazar, and I am sure he will turn Carlisle and Edward away after hearing Jasper and Emmett's side of the story. We will be safe there, even if they go to the Volturi."

Bella smiled at that. "We'll make them pay eventually, soon enough we will have nothing but time, although I am curious who is going to turn me."

I smiled at her. "That is entirely up to you Bella, although I will admit that it would be an honor if I could be the one. If we really are mated, it would make us even closer if my venom ran through your veins."

"You're really not sure if we're mated, are you?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and pulled her close. "No I'm not, being mated is different for everyone. Some experience it as love at first sight while for others it takes a while to understand the pull they feel towards each other, and some fight against it until it explodes in passion and lust, like Rose and Victoria are doing now."

She giggled at that. "You think they are mated?"

"I do, they already bicker like a married couple at some points, even though Victoria has only been with us for a couple of days. But it will take them both a while to get to grips with their attraction to each other." I said with a soft smile.

Bella cuddled into me and smiled. "And for us Alice, how do you think it will manifest for us if we are mated?"

I smiled at that. "I think little will change apart from increased affection, since we both admitted our attraction for each other already, so I think we won't notice much of a difference except that we want to be close to each other."

She smiled and cuddled into me. "Then I'm glad I can finally do this without a certain asshole trying to force us apart."

"He did a lot of that, as well as lie to you on a daily basis, and I intend to clear up every falsehood about our kind before you are turned." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I knew he lied to me a lot, so I'm ready to know the truth."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Then I shall tell you the truth. First of all, we can also survive on human food, and even drink alcohol if we so choose. It just gets broken down the same way as the blood we drink. So one of the first things we are going to do once we're sure you have your thirst under control is go on a nice date, because I know he never did that for you. Secondly, we are not as driven by instincts as he made it out to be. A newborn vampire acts before thinking most of the times, but that adjustment period does not really last long, at least not the year Edward told you, it's a few months at most, but I think you will be fine in a couple of weeks. Thirdly, the Volturi aren't as power hungry as Edward and Carlisle made it seem. Esme, Rose and I have many friends among the Volturi and the Queens are always very indulgent with us, although we still have to abide by the rules. They are for our own survival after all. And lastly, and probably most importantly, not all vampires sparkle like Edward does. It only happens when someone is turned by a vampire that is not yet a thousand years old. Which is why Rose and I were turned by Esme. She is well over 1500 years old."

She smiled at that. "I would never have guessed she was that old, but does that mean they know the truth about me and that Esme has to turn me, since I am pretty sure you are not yet a thousand years old?"

I giggled at that."Esme informed the Queens of her suspicions the first time you slept over, and they gave us their consent to develop our friendship if you would eventually be turned, and they are positively dying to meet you, and as for turning you, because Esme turned me, her venom runs through my veins and when I bite you, the same venom will make sure you won't sparkle." I said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad for that, and I can't wait to meet them too." She murmured as she fell asleep.

I smiled and slowly ran my fingers through her hair, figuring it would be good for her to get some sleep before we left. We still had a few hours after all.

 **Esme's POV**

I kept listening for a while and was over the moon when Bella confessed her feelings for Alice. They both deserved to be happy. I had sent Rosalie and Victoria ahead to Bella's house to collect some essentials for the coming trip, like some of her clothes and bathroom essentials.

I knew it was for just a couple of days, but with what probably was waiting for us in Denali, I wanted to make sure she was feeling as comfortable as possible.

I quickly pulled myself from my musings and followed Rosalie and Victoria to Bella's former home. I knew everything about how appalling had treated his daughter and everything inside of me told me to end him, but I knew I shouldn't, it would raise too many questions before we left and Bella would disappear.

Just before I wanted to jump up to the tree opposite Bella's bedroom window, my phone rang, with the familiar ringtone of Sulpicia. "Hello Sulpicia, to what do I owe this honor."

" _Good day my dear Esme. I hope you are well?"_ Sulpicia asked with a smile in her voice.

"I am Sulpicia, thank you for asking, but you didn't answer my question."

Sulpicia giggled at that. _"I'm sorry dear, you know how I get sometimes. I was merely wondering how the progress is with Isabella?"_

I smiled at that. "Well, we were planning on moving to Denali tonight, and turning her there, but some things have come to light that might aid your plans further."

" _Oh, and what might those things be Esme, and more importantly, why didn't you let me know?"_ She asked with an almost audible pout.

"They kind of tie in with each other. I believe that Bella and Alice have found each other as mates tonight, and while it is not definitively confirmed, I think they are mated, and I did tell you my suspicions about them having feelings for each other."

I heard Sulpicia sigh happily. _"Well, we should know how it feels, shouldn't we? We're all missing you terribly and wish that you were back with us."_

I smiled at that, thinking of my Drama Queen mate back in Italy, which was still my best kept secret. "May I remind you that it was your idea to send me here, love. You wanted to keep a discreet eye on Carlisle and check his movements. We'll come to Volterra as soon as we are able, and I will try to bring the Denali sisters with me, I think it is time to reunite Tanya and Heidi."

" _You don't have to remind me of that, love, I know what I said. I just wish it would have gone a bit quicker, but I can't fault you for finding another daughter. I also received word from Eleazar that Carlisle and Edward have been in Denali, but that there weren't any others with them, so I do not know what happened to Emmett and Jasper at this moment."_

"I've asked them to check on them, but to not let any harm come to themselves or their own mates. So they probably stayed with the Denali's after Carlisle and Edward left. I'll give them a call after our talk." I said with a soft smile.

I could almost see her smile. _"Then I will leave you to it, my love. Please call when Isabella wakes up."_

"I will love, I will speak to you soon." I said before disconnecting the call.

I heard Rosalie and Victoria running back and felt a bit guilty about not helping them as much as I should have, even though it was not really necessary.

"We got everything of note, Esme. I think we're ready to go." Victoria said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled at them. "Sorry that I didn't help out, there was a phone call I needed to make.

"We heard, and we'll keep quiet for now. But I want to know what the plan is after Bella is turned, because I refuse to just go to Volterra and let that be it." Rosalie said with her usual tone of indifference.

I only smiled at them. "After Bella is turned, Sulpicia has asked us to come to Volterra to present her, and after that everyone is free to do what they want. We will still make them pay for what they did, and after that we shall see what the future holds for us."

The two shared a look. "As long as you are honest to Bella and Alice as well, we are okay with this."

I nodded and smiled at them. "As soon as we get back I will tell them everything, as I intended to do anyway. I just wanted everything to settle first."

Rosalie and Victoria nodded at that before we took off back to the house.

When we arrived back at the house, we could see Alice loading her bags into her car. "Hey sweetie, where's Bella?"

"Still asleep, but I'll wake her up once we are ready to go." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I have to tell you all something before we go to Denali."

"I'll go get Bella." Alice said before making her way into the house before I had the chance to stop her.

"It's best to do this indoors, we wouldn't want the puppies to hear this." Victoria said softly.

I nodded and followed them inside, but not before checking the surroundings again, I had the feeling we were being watched.

Hearing or seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I stepped into the living room through the back door, seeing everyone sitting there, and it was clear that Bella had just woken up with the way she was leaning against Alice.

"Did you have a good nap, Bella?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded at me. "I did, thank you. But why did you want to talk to us, is something wrong?"

I smiled at her. "Not really Bella, I just felt I should be honest about everything before we left. I am sure Edward or Carlisle at some point told you about the Volturi, but I just want you to know that any stories about them being power hungry and cruel are lies. They are a big family and try to be fair to everyone, but for people breaking the law, there is no mercy. Those laws were put in place for our survival after all. My mate Sulpicia is one of the Volturi Queens and has asked me to present you in Volterra, like we do with every new family member once it is safe for you to travel. That of course doesn't mean we will be forced to stay there or that our plans for revenge are on hold. Sulpicia has been looking for a valid reason to end Carlisle for years, and she hoped by placing me in this Coven to catch him, but he was too careful. Everything I have ever said to you and have done for you has been genuine and I will continue to do that for as long as you need me to. Sulpicia really wants to meet you and embrace you as a daughter like I have."

Bella smiled at that. "And here we thought you belonged with Tanya. Alice told me a little bit about the Volturi when you left, so I knew that there was more to that story, and I am glad you told me the truth. It means a lot to me."

I smiled at her. "I will always be truthful to you, and as for Tanya, she is actually mated to someone else in Volterra. The history between the Volturi and Denali has been resolved for centuries, and the only reason Carlisle still thinks it isn't is because we let him believe that it wasn't."

She nodded at me. "I understand why. Carlisle and Edward are untrustworthy in everything they do. I noticed that more and more recently."

I smiled and nodded. "Carlisle has always been untrustworthy. He used to stay at the Volturi Castle in Volterra, until he was exiled for openly defying the Queens. He wanted to change our most important law, do not reveal yourself to humans. He thought it would benefit everyone if we would work together with the humans."

"Even I know that is a bad idea. Humans are corrupted creatures by nature and would try to use the vampires in their wars, even unknowingly." Bella said softly.

"Probably, and that is why Carlisle has been on the run for so long, but his time for running is almost over. Soon we will all have our revenge on him, and maybe Sulpicia will join us at some point, it is getting too painful for us both to stay away from each other for so long." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and hugged me. "No matter what happens, we will always be a family, right?"

I only nodded and hugged her tightly. "Of course we will, but I think we should go. I've had the feeling that we are being watched all day. I think the wolves figured out what is happening and want to stop us."

"Then let's go before they figure out they can't stop us. Jacob's obsession with me has gone on for long enough." Bella said softly.

I nodded and kissed her cheek before we made her way to our cars, Alice of course taking Bella in her Porsche, while Rosalie, Victoria and I got into our Mercedes SUV that held our clothes and other useful items.


	2. Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C2: Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I'm glad the first chapter was so well received, and I hope to continue this story in a similar fashion. I know that my stories have a tendency to fall into repeating patterns as chapters progress, but I will try to not let this happen with this one. I hope you enjoy the first night Alice and Bella will spend together, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **Alice's POV**

As soon as we turned onto the highway, Bella was again fast asleep, and I couldn't really blame her. It had been a hell of a day and her rest was interrupted by Esme's talk. She usually was a lot more grouchy when she was interrupted in her sleep, but this time I was glad she could catch up on some sleep on the way, granted that she would probably need to eat at some point.

Bella tried to shift closer to me, but the center hub of the car kind of prevented that, so to let her feel that I was here I took her hand in mine and squeezed softly, feeling her relax almost immediately.

I smiled at her as we drove to Denali, soon to be passed by Rosalie, Victoria and Esme. I didn't really care though, I wanted to make the most out of my time with Bella now that I still had a chance to feel her warmth.

I had seen that we would have a last chance to be somewhat intimate before she was turned, and I don't know how to feel about that. On the one hand it would a coming true of my every dream, but on the other hand I was so afraid of hurting her that it almost made me want to wait, but her reaction in my vision soothed both my inner vampire and myself.

"I promise to live up to your expectations Bella." I said softly before pulling into a drive through, since I had already heard the familiar grumble of her stomach.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She asked as she slowly awoke, probably due to the car stopping.

I smiled at her. "It's just after eight, Bella. I heard your stomach rumble and figured you might be hungry. I'm sorry it's fast food, but it is the only this we will find along the highway."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "It's okay Ali, I actually don't mind a few burgers right now."

I only smiled and got out, opening her door for her before she had time to blink. "I hate it when you do that." She muttered as she got out.

"Soon enough you'll be able to do the same for me. You'll be a lot faster than I am for a few months." I said before taking her hand in mine again.

She smiled at that as we walked into the restaurant, and I had to contain my giggles as I watched her mouth drop when I ordered my food.

We quickly found a booth with a bit of privacy and purposely took a seat across from each other. "I can't believe our first date is at a fast food restaurant." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "This is not our first date, Bella. I will take you on a proper date as soon as it is safe for you to go out again."

She smiled and took a sip from her soda. "How long do you think that will take. Are we talking months like Edward used to claim?

"Of course not, you'll probably be fine in a few days, probably until your eyes aren't red anymore. We will go hunting a lot in those first few days after you wake up." I said with a smile.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled sweetly at me. "I can't wait to go hunting with you and learn everything about being a vampire."

I smiled at that. "Well, I will probably be a further back when you go hunting. Vampires are by nature territorial creatures, and even more so when we are hunting. For newborns this is amplified even more. You could easily attack me if I get too close."

"I don't think I could ever attack you. I love you and that is something that will never change." She said softly.

I gasped softly at that. "Did you just say that you love me?" I asked hopefully.

Realizing what she had said, Bella blushed heavily. "Yes I did, and I know it is a bit soon, but it is the truth. I think I was in love with you from the first time we had the opportunity to be alone together."

"I love you too Bella, ever since I first saw you in my visions I knew there was something more between us, and I still remember that first sleepover. I had to contain myself not to show you how I felt about you." I said with a soft smile.

She checked if anyone was paying attention to us, and when she noticed no one was, she reached over to kiss me, which I had expected she would do. It was a precursor for later tonight in my vision.

When ours lips connected for the first time, I felt complete for the first time in my life, and all too soon she pulled back, a dreamy smile gracing her lips. "If I had known kissing you would feel so amazing, I would have done this months ago."

I smiled at her. "I can say the same Bella. Your lips are very inviting."

She blushed a little at that. "Are we expected in Denali tonight, or do we have a bit of time?"

"We can take as long as we want. I'll call Esme that we'll book a hotel room for one night and arrive tomorrow." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at me as she finished her soda. "You know that it is not that I don't want to be with the others, but I just want one night where it is just us, no interruptions, no one else, just us and nothing else."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Then how about we get back onto the road. It's only a couple more miles until the next motel, and I know that it is not a sleazy dump like most."

Bella nodded and smiled before throwing away our trash, while I texted Esme about our somewhat later arrival.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as we were back on the road, I could feel a bit of nerves settling in. I was really nervous about spending the night with Alice in the same bed. Not because we hadn't done that before, but I was so nervous now that we finally admitted our feelings to each other what could happen. I really didn't want to be turned a virgin but I hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be a disappointment for Alice.

She seemed to notice and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry so much love, it will all be fine."

I smiled at her. "Did you just see how this night will go?"

"Parts of it, but still enough to let it be a surprise. I could never be disappointed with anything you do for me, or to me for that matter. I can teach you everything about loving the fairer sex if you want." She said softly.

I blushed at that. "I would like that, I really don't have any experience when it comes to loving a woman."

Alice smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I certainly hope not, I was really hoping to enjoy all of you."

I could feel how my blush darkened. "You are the only woman I could ever really love, Ali. There will never be anyone else for me."

She smiled as we pulled into a parking lot next to a motel. "I'll go and check us in, could you pick out some clothes for us to wear tomorrow, Bella?"

I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before she made her way to the office, while I made my way to the trunk of the car to get our bags. I would really hate myself if I picked out a wrong outfit for Alice and then have to see her pouting at me for the remainder of our trip, so I just took the largest expensive bag I could find.

Apparently I took so long in deciding, that Alice made her way back to me with a room key. "Unless you want me to walk around in my underwear all day, which I wouldn't mind, I would pick the black bag. It has all the essentials for both of us." She said with a wink.

I blushed before grabbing the indicated bag. "I can't believe you have dedicated an entire suitcase to underwear."

She smiled and took my hand as we walked to our room. "You know I love to shop, and I just want to make sure every bit of any given outfit matches, and once you are turned and we have a bit of free time, we are going shopping for you as well, it wouldn't really do for us to not match if it turns out we are mated."

"You have been wanting to take me shopping forever, but I guess I should develop a sense of style now that I have a fashionista as a girlfriend." I said softly.

She giggled and pressed a kiss against my cheek. "You have a sense of style. You like your clothes comfortable. It just needs a bit of an upgrade, and I promise to not let you walk in heels for at least a few years to make up for it."

Feeling brave I smiled at her. "I figured you would want me in heels, given how much I have caught you staring at my ass in recent weeks."

She smiled at that. "Well, it is one of your best assets, my love. It would be a shame not to show it off."

"Is that why you prefer those tight tops?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Oh please, my breasts are so small that they are hardly noticeable?" Alice said with a slight pout.

"They are perfect to me, just like everything else about you is." I said as I kissed her softly.

Alice smiled and quickly opened the door to our room, kissing me as soon as the door was closed.

As if on instinct I wrapped my arms around her smaller form, smiling into the kiss when she let me pull her closer to my body. "Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me." She said softly.

I only smiled and kissed her again. "Anytime Ali."

She smiled at that. "Why don't you go unpack, I really need to hunt if we want to make the most of this evening."

I nodded and kissed her a last time before she took off out of the window.

Figuring she would be away for a while I took my time in unpacking a few things from the suitcase and to my surprise she had packed clothes for both of us in one suitcase, which would make this a lot easier tomorrow morning.

After that I decided to take a quick shower. I had been in a car for most of the evening, and I wanted to feel fresh when Alice came back, no matter what would happen tonight.

To my surprise they had hot water and I have to admit that a shower never felt better. All of my nerves and fears from the past weeks flowed away with the hot water.

Knowing Alice could be back at any moment, I quickly showered and dried myself so I had a bit of time to work on my hair, because I knew it would be unmanageable tomorrow if I just towel dried it.

When I turned around to put on my clothes, I groaned. I completely forgot to bring clean clothes into the bathroom, so for now a towel wrapped around my body would have to do.

I quickly dried my hair before I made my way back into the room, for once hoping Alice would not be there, I don't think I could get over that embarrassment.

 **Alice's POV**

As I stepped back into the room, I could hear the shower, with Bella's clothes neatly laid out, and the sight made my growl in excitement. It meant she would either come completely naked out of the bathroom or in just a towel and neither of those options would not be good for my control.

When she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel, I had to swallow the venom that rose in my throat. She was looking absolutely stunning, and her apparent blush was not helping matters.

"Hey Ali. Did you have a good hunt?" She asked with a smile.

I only nodded, not trusting my voice to betray my lust.

Bella smiled and came closer. "What's the matter Alice? I think this is the first time you have been at a loss for words in the time I've known you."

I growled softly at her teasing, and in a second I had her beneath me on the bed. "That's because I am trying very hard not to lose control. Looking at you wrapped in just a towel shows me the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It's so hard not to ravage you right here and now."

She smiled and kissed her softly. "I trust you Alice, and I want this. I really don't want to be turned as a virgin. Emmett would never let me live that down. I know there are some things we can't do yet because I am still human, but I would like to explore what we can do tonight. I know you will never hurt me."

I smiled at her as I tried to keep my instincts under control, instincts that were telling me one thing very clearly, 'Claim Our Mate'. There was no going around it anymore. My inner vampire had identified Bella as our mate and because of that I could never hurt her. "I will never hurt you Bella, at least not in a way that won't heal itself eventually, like when I take your virginity this evening, and I am deeply honored that you want to give it to me. For most vampires when they find their mate virginity is not even a question."

"You just called me your mate." She said shyly.

"I did, because that is what you are. My inner vampire recognized you as my mate the moment you stepped out of the bathroom and it told me to claim our mate." I said before kissing her.

She moaned into the kiss as she tried to deepen it, the towel falling away from her body at the same time, and all of a sudden I was acutely aware of her naked breasts again my body. "You're making it very difficult for me to not ravage you, my love."

She smiled at that. "Then why do you get naked as well Alice. Whatever you want to do to I know is not going to hurt me."

I was amazed by the amount of faith she always had in me and my control, and within a second I was naked. "I love you Bella, and if I at any time do something you don't like, I want you to tell me, I would never forgive myself if I accidentally hurt you."

Bella smiled at that. "You could never hurt me Alice, otherwise you would not have gotten away from at my birthday party."

I smiled and kissed her. "Your blood smells so good to me that it took every bit of my control to not get you away from there."

"That just proves how good your control is. I mean, I was bleeding pretty heavily thanks to Edward and you managed to get both you and Jasper out of there. That takes a lot of control if I am to believe the stories." She said with a soft smile.

"You can believe those. The burn is unlike anything you have ever felt. It will always be there and will sometimes overpower your senses. Only people that you are really close to can help you if that happens." I said softly.

She smiled and pulled me down into a kiss. "I think we've talked enough for tonight Ali. I am ready for you."

I smiled at her. "Okay, but if I do anything you don't like, I want you to tell me."

She nodded before I kissed her, letting one hand travel down her body, between the valley of her breasts towards her thighs.

Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Will it always feel like this?"

I smiled and kissed her throat before I answered. "When you are turned, it will feel even better if you can believe it. Your senses will become even more finely attuned to the world, and even more so to me."

She smiled and moaned loudly as I slipped two fingers inside of her, since she was so wet that I had no problems doing that. "You're so wet my love. Surely that is not just from your shower?" I asked huskily.

"No, I have been picturing this night in my mind for so long that now that it has made me beyond excited. I really can't wait to feel more." She said with a needy moan.

I smiled at her as I slowly started fingering her, latching my mouth onto one of her nipples at the same time.

She moaned even louder and tangled her hands in my hair, scratching my scalp as I brought her to the edge, eventually kissing my way down her body until I could taste her divine juices directly.

To say that it was heaven between Bella's legs was an understatement. Her juices were so sweet that I could lie between her thighs forever and never get bored. I drank deeply from her and her moans were a form of sustenance for me and my inner vampire. For the first time since I laid eyes on Bella, she was quiet and content.

"Alice, please, I don't want to cum yet. I want to taste you too." Bella said with a moan.

It took every bit of my self control to pull back and kiss her. "Is that really what you want?"

She nodded and kissed me. "I am craving you Alice. I don't want to be the only one who gets pleasured tonight, but I need you to guide me a little. I have never done this before."

I nodded and lied down next to her, exposing myself fully to her, and I was glad I couldn't blush anymore, because I would have been because of the look of awe on her face. "You're so damn beautiful Alice. I still can't believe this is real."

I kissed her softly and smiled at her. "It is plenty real, and I am more than ready for you."

Bella smiled and slowly kissed her way down my body, palming one of my breasts carefully, as if she was testing the waters a little, which she probably was, but to me it didn't matter, everything she did to me felt nothing less than amazing, and I wanted it to continue forever.

When she reached the apex of my thighs, she looked up at me, her eyes dark with desire and lust. "Please tell me if I do something you don't like Ali, I want to pleasure you as good as you pleasured me."

"The best advice I can give you is do what feels natural. Everything you do will feel amazing."

Bella smiled and kissed me just above my pussy. "Okay Ali, I will try." She said before tentatively licking her way around my already soaking pussy, clearly exploring her way around, which I didn't mind one bit.

I moaned loudly at her ministrations and gripped the sheets to have something to hang on to, because I didn't want to risk gripping her hair and yanking her head off when I came.

Bella never noticed and spent a long time exploring my pussy, eating me out with a vigor I never thought possible, and before I even noticed she had me screaming out my orgasm, on instinct pulling back so that I wouldn't crush her head between my thighs.

She looked a bit confused but seemed to understand once she saw me panting, which must have looked quite animalistic from her point of view. "Are you okay Alice?" She asked softly.

I nodded and waited a while before answering, regaining my composure. "I am, you gave me the best orgasm I ever had, and that is saying something."

She smiled brightly and cuddled back up to me. "I would love to return the favor. May I?" I asked softly.

Bella nodded and I kissed her deeply as I let my hands travel down her body again, quickly finding her pussy again.

Soon I replaced my hands with my mouth, eating her out lovingly as she tangled her hands in my short hair.

She moaned loudly and squirmed above me as her orgasm took both of us by surprise, pulling my head closer to her body as her mouth was stuck in a silent scream, which I will admit had me smirking a bit.

Once she came down from her high a bit, she collapsed in a limp heap to the bed, and I wasted no time in cuddling in close to her. "Wow, I knew you were gifted, but this was otherworldly." She said breathlessly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you love, that means a lot to me, and sorry for pulling back when I did, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I understand Ali. I admit it confused me a little, but when I saw that feral look on your face, I knew that you needed a minute." She said with a satisfied smile.

I smiled at that. "You don't have to look so smug about it, but I am grateful we had this night together. It was everything I could ever have hoped for and more."

She giggled and cuddled up behind me. "I am glad I could please you, it gives me good hope for our future, but I am dead off my feet. Would you mind if I went to sleep?"

"Of course not, my love. I know you need your sleep, otherwise you will be grumpy in the morning. I'll be right next to you the entire night. I will never leave you alone again." I said softly.

She only smiled and kissed me softly before she laid down. "One last thing, I am not grumpy in the morning when you are here, it was only with him." She said before falling asleep.

I only smiled and pecked her cheek before situating myself behind her, since I knew she loved being held by me and for now I had no problems in being the big spoon, at least for now, because I just knew it would be different when she was turned.

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up the following morning, the lovely scent of donuts and coffee assaulted my nostrils, along with the sweet flowery scent of my girlfriend.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep okay?" She asked with her bell like voice.

I smiled up at her as I sat up. "Amazing as ever when you spend the night with me."

She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I got you breakfast, even if it is just doughnuts and coffee. They don't had anything else in a twenty mile radius."

"It's fine, with the way you drive we'll be there before lunch anyway, right? I can hold out until then." I said as I gratefully took the bag and cup.

"We will, it's only a two hour drive at my speed, and Esme will have lunch ready when we arrive. I already texted her that we'll leave within two hours." Alice said with a soft smile.

I only nodded and bit a chunk out of the pink glazed doughnut. It was fresh and still a bit warm, just the way I liked them, and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips.

I could hear Alice giggle and I blushed a little. "Sorry baby, but that sounded so cute. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, it was certainly not a conscious thing."

Alice only smiled and pecked my cheek while she started repacking our clothes, while I ate my breakfast in silence.

An hour later we were back in the car, after Alice had paid for our room, and some new sheets, which I had only noticed this morning were ripped up pretty badly, and that fact had me smiling for most of the trip to Denali.

What also had me smiling was that Alice's hand had not left my own for the entirety of the trip.

"What can I expect when we get to Denali? Is there anything besides the things you have already told me that I should know?" I asked about an hour into the ride.

"The Denali's are all dying to meet you. Emmett especially told them a lot about you and I heard Esme talk about some new additions to their Coven that also want to meet you. Peter and Charlotte are in all senses Jasper's brother and sister and want to know who he would share his love of history with." She said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "Jasper told me about them when he helped me with my history paper. They sound like lovely people and I can't wait to meet them."

"Just a heads up though, Charlotte can sometimes be a bit… exuberant, and has no qualms in acting like 'one of the boys' if need be, plus, she loves to tease people." Alice said as she rubbed the back of my hand softly.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know, Jasper told me about that, and I have plenty of ammunition to use against her if needs be."

Alice smiled at that. "Did Jasper also tell you that her power is to have a comeback for almost anything?"

"He did, and I'll be ready for her. I intend to use a bit of that 'Bella charm' as you always call it to win her over." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled at that. "With that I am sure you will have another sister soon enough."

I smiled and kissed her cheek when Alice suddenly turned onto a dirt road, slowing her Porsche down considerably.

Alice must have noticed the confused look on my face. "We're almost there, we'll have to park the car at our cabin first, but it is close enough to the mansion for you to walk."

I only nodded and squeezed her hand as I watched the beautiful landscape pass us by, knowing that by the end of the day my life would change forever.


	3. Arrival

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C3: Arrival**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: As I promised in the last chapter of Save Me. Here is the final chapter for this year (not the story, don't worry ;) I plan make this a bit longer than my average Twilight fic.) I want to wish all of you happy holidays and a happy new year. Enojy this little drabble and I will see you next year for new chapters**

 **Alice's POV**

By the time we parked at our cabin, Bella couldn't stop smiling at me. "Are you okay love?" I asked with a smile of my own.

She nodded and kissed me once I was beside her. "I'm just so happy right now. I'm finally with the woman of my dreams, and soon we will be together forever."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "That we will Bella. In just a few days you will start your new life, and I will be here beside you every step of the way., as will the rest of the family, which you will soon find out is a lot bigger than you think."

"I figured as much after hearing you talk about the Volturi and the Denali's, and I can't wait to meet them." She said with a soft smile.

"You'll meet the Denali's sooner than you think. They should be here by the time we've unpacked our stuff. Esme kind of insisted on it." I said as I led her inside of the cabin and into our bedroom, which was thankfully on the lower floor. It would certainly save time in the next couple of hours.

As we entered my bedroom, I watched her expression carefully. It had been quite a number of years since we had last used this house, and I hoped the room Bella and I would make the most beautiful memory of all in would be to her satisfaction.

"This room is so beautiful, and so you, Alice. I love it." She said softly as she looked around the room.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you like it. We will spend a few days cooped up in here, so I would rather have you as comfortable as possible. We have our own bathroom and of course a walk-in closet. I even made sure to put in a small refrigerator."

She smiled and pulled me close to her body. "Once again I am blown away by your fascination with clothes, Ali, that closet is easily the size of my old bedroom, and then some, I can easily see myself spending a few days in here even after I am turned."

"We'll see what happens. Chances are that everyone wants to see you as soon as you wake up. Esme will want to formally introduce you into our family as soon as you have hunted." I said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Why don't you go and take a nap while I bring our luggage in. I can see you are tired."

Again she nodded and I gave her a soft kiss before tucking her in. "I'll join you when I'm done love. I won't be a minute."

"I'll try and stay awake, but I can't make any promises. Long car rides always tire me out, even if the company is so amazingly good." She said before drifting asleep, which made me smile.

I quickly got our cases out of the car and unpacked them in minutes so I could spend at least another hour cuddled with my Bella until the rest of the family would be here and the questions would come again. I had seen that much already, but thankfully I had also seen that there was only understanding from our family, which is something I had expected.

Bella actually snuggled into me as I rolled against her, and judging by the satisfied sigh that left her lips, she didn't mind that I had stripped myself to just my panties. I then wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck before closing my eyes, going into that trance like state which was the closest thing to sleeping I could get. And for the first time, only I and Bella existed in that place.

About an hour later I could hear Emmett hollering as they entered the house, and next to me the little bundle that was Bella groaned softly as she curled into me a bit more. "I don't wanna get up yet." She whined softly.

I couldn't contain my giggle as I kissed her cheek softly. "Emmett knows there will be hell to pay if he barges in here. We can wait a bit longer with showing ourselves."

"Good." She said simply before placing a kiss on my breast, which I couldn't help but moan at.

"Bella. If you keep that up it will take a while before we see everyone, and I would rather not have everyone hear what we do to each other just yet. This cabin is not really soundproofed like our home in Forks." I said huskily.

She smiled and kissed my lips next. "I wasn't trying to start anything, I actually wanted to kiss in between those beautiful breasts of yours but I miscalculated the distance and angle a bit."

I smiled and kissed her back properly. "I'm sure you did, and in any other circumstance I would have been all up for a quickie, but I know Emmett would never let you live it down if he heard us going at it, and that is something we both want to avoid."

She nodded and gave me a last kiss before rolling out of bed, walking to the closet to get changed. I quickly followed her to avoid her becoming lost, it really was big enough to hold all of our clothes and then some, and considering how many clothes, shoes and accessories I had, that was saying something.

We quickly found a cute outfit for her that she agreed with and made our way to the living room after giving each other a last reassuring kiss.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment we entered the living room, I was swept up in the biggest bear hug I ever got from my big brother. "I'm happy to see you again too Brother Bear." I said softly as I returned the hug.

He grinned at me. "I'm sorry for leaving like we did Bella Bear, but we had to avoid Edward and Carlisle getting suspicious."

"I know, and I don't blame you anymore. I did in the beginning, but after hearing the story I understood. We'll make them both pay soon enough." I said with a smile.

He grinned and nodded at me as a beautiful blonde stepped into his arms. "And I think it is high time you introduced your newfound sister to me, you big bear of mine." She said with a half glare to me, which would have scared me if I wasn't used to them from Rose.

"Of course love, Bella, this is Irina, my mate and one of the Denali sisters." He said with a bright smile.

I smiled at her and shook her hand when she presented hers. "It's nice to meet you Irina, and I have to say Alice was right about you, you could easily be Rosalie's twin sister."

Apparently it was the right thing to say because I saw the upward twitch in her lips. "It seems my mate was right about you as well, you certainly know how to make a good impression."

I smiled at that. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

She smirked at me. "Don't mention it, I look forward to getting to know you better. From everything Emmett has told me, you are quite an interesting person to know, and certainly never boring to be around."

"And I see Alice was right about you as well. You seem to have an answer to everything." I said with a smile as Alice wrapped an arm around my waist.

Irina smirked again at me. "Well, I kind of have to with Emmett as my mate, otherwise he might forget who truly wears the pants in this relationship."

I giggled at Emmett's pout, which made him glare at me. "Sorry Em, but I just find it amusing that you are mated to basically another Rosalie."

I heard a light laugh coming from behind me, coming from Rosalie. "Trust me that I was equally amused Bella when they met."

Emmett groaned a little at that, but kept quiet for now, knowing nothing would help him right now.

"I never thought I would see the day someone could keep you silent, Emmett. It seems Bella will be just as good at that as your mate or Rosalie." Jasper said as he and another blonde stepped into view.

"Hey Jasper. How have you been?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled at me. "I've been good Bella, but I hope you will excuse me if I don't hug you just yet. Your blood still proves too big a temptation."

"I understand Jasper, in a few days I will be getting that hug though, after I am turned of course."

He only nodded and smiled as the woman beside him pecked his cheek and approached us. "Jasper might not be ready to give his sister a hug, but I will most definitely give my new sister a hug. It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Kate Denali." She said as she pulled me into a careful hug.

I was a little bit taken aback by her exuberance, which was weird since I never had that problem with Alice when she was twice as bubbly on a regular day. "It's nice to meet you too Kate."

She smiled brightly as she stepped back. "Sorry for hugging you like that, but I was just so excited to meet you after everything Jazz told me about you."

I nodded and smiled at her. "That's okay, I am used to Alice hugging and hanging on me on a daily basis."

She grinned and walked back to Jasper. "I think we will get along great, I really want to get to know you once you wake up."

"I would like that, you seem really kind, even if you did just try and shock me." I said with a smile.

She looked contrite at that. "Sorry, but I wanted to know if Jasper's suspicions were true."

I only nodded at her as Alice glared at her. "Don't try that again Katerina, I will not have you try and hurt my mate, even if it won't work."

Everyone gasped and within a second both Alice and I were wrapped in a hug by Esme. "So it's true then, I'm so happy for both of you."

I tapped the side of her arm, since she probably didn't realize how much strength she was using. "Mom, air." I said out of breath.

Esme quickly released us. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You didn't, but your breasts were kind of cutting of my supply of oxygen, and not that I mind breasts in my face, but I hope you understand that I would prefer Alice's breasts." I said with an Emmett like grin.

She softly slapped my arm at that. "Young lady, it is still too early for you to sound like your brother so much, and besides there are three more members of our extended family that want to meet you."

I smiled and pecked her cheek. "Sorry Mom."

Esme smiled brightly at the title as another couple came to us, and they were clearly from Spanish descent.

"It's an honor to finally meet the girl everyone has talked so much about. I am Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen." Eleazar said as he introduced himself and his mate.

"It's good to meet you too. Alice told me a lot about you." I said with a kind smile.

Carmen smiled at me. "Then you should know what our role is within the Denali Coven, and we would love the opportunity to be the same for you in time."

I smiled and nodded at her. "I would love that. Esme has been a wonderful mother to me in the short time that I have known her, and I can see you and Eleazar are just as kind and loving. I never had the best relationship with my father, so I never had the chance to have those fatherly bonding moments."

"I would be honored to be your father, Bella. Would you like me to tell you what your gift is, as a show of fatherly education?" Eleazar asked with a smile.

I nodded excitedly at him as he stared at me intensively. "It seems you have a powerful mental and physical shield, which makes sense if Edward couldn't read you and Kate couldn't shock you, but Jasper and Alice's powers did work on you." He said after a minute.

I smiled at that. "Well, my mind has always been my best asset, so it would make sense my power would come from there."

Eleazar, Carmen and Esme smiled at that, and I could see the two women wanted to hug me, so I stepped into Esme's arms and motioned for Carmen to join us, which she did with a smile.

Never before I had felt so surrounded by motherly love and I couldn't help but sigh contently as I relaxed in their arms.

After about a minute we broke the hug and I wasted no time in stepping into Eleazar's arms for another hug, and again I felt the love he already held for me, despite knowing me for just a few minutes.

"Well that is the sweetest, most Hallmark moment I have ever seen, but I am starting to feel a bit left out." A sweet voice said from the side.

Kate and Irina smirked at the woman. "Don't get your panties in a twist Tanya, let the parents enjoy their new daughter for a bit, you'll get your chance to be awkward around Bella soon enough." Kate said with an apparent roll of her eyes.

When I pulled back from Eleazar I turned to the blonde. "I have to agree with your sister Tanya. Patience is a virtue." I said with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "We are going to get along just fine Bella. It's good to finally meet you."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too Tanya, and I have to agree with you on the getting along part. I always wanted to be a part of a big family."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug before Alice once again molded herself against my side, and I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for ignoring my gorgeous girlfriend. I kissed her cheek softly and pulled her into my side, mouthing a sorry to her.

 **Alice's POV**

Later that evening, Bella and I were in our bedroom, clear nervousness on her features. "You don't have to be nervous about tonight Bella. I will not lie to you. You will be in excruciating pain for at least three days. I will be by your side the entire time, and if you will let me, I can show you the rarest privilege in our world."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I trust you Alice, I knew it was going to hurt and I know what I am getting into. I will be more than okay if you are next to me, and I will admit you have made me terribly curious about this special privilege."

"You know that most of the times that someone is turned it is through violent means, where the only option is death or be turned. Being turned by your mate is such a rarity that there is a third option. I would love it if you would allow me to make love to you first and then bite you as you cum. It is a highly intimate and special moment that I would love to share with you." I said softly.

She pulled me into a kiss and smiled at me. "Like you have to ask me to have sex with you a last time as a human. I would love to enter immortality in bliss."

I smiled brightly and kissed her softly. "Thank you Bella. I promise to make this the best orgasm you have ever had, and before you start to worry about the others, they will be back by the time you wake up."

She only smiled and pulled me back into a kiss. "I didn't worry about that. Esme told me after dinner that they would see me soon. Now I just want you and only you."

For the first time in a very long time I swallowed heavily before straddling her and pulling down the straps of her black nightie, placing featherlight kisses on her collarbone and in the valley of her breasts.

Bella moaned softly and gripped my thighs, squeezing softly as if she was urging me to continue. "Please Ali, I need you so much."

"In time my love. I plan to love you properly before you go to sleep for the last time. You deserve nothing less from me." I said huskily.

Again she moaned as I encircled her nipple with my lips, sucking it erect as I had to contain my lust for her at the same time. This was truly a once in a lifetime experience for her and I wanted to deliver on that.

She arched her chest into my mouth, trying to get more contact, and I didn't mind that fact one bit. My life has revolved around Bella's happiness from the moment I first saw her, even if my idiot brother 'claimed' her first. I had seen Bella and I together and that knowledge kept me going in those months. But to have her here now, naked, willing and oh so wet beneath me was the final 'fuck you' to Edward.

As I kissed my way further down her body, my hands quickly took over from where my mouth left off, teasing her nipples even more erect as I reveled in the sounds that came from my mate. "I love your moans, my love. They could sustain me for eternity." I said softly.

She only smiled and moaned as my hands trailed down her body, while I kissed my way back up. I could feel she was close and as much as I would love to taste her when she came, I had to be above her waist if I wanted to turn her.

"Alice, I'm so close." She panted out roughly.

"I know, you can let go anytime you want, my love." I said as I placed a soft kiss against her neck.

She smiled at me before moaning louder than ever before as she came, her hips bucking off the mattress as I bit into her neck, myself moaning at the sweet taste of her blood that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

This time Bella moaned softly in pain, but the comforting hand in my hair told me she was enjoying it as well, and when I pulled back from her, my mouth no doubt covered in her blood, she smiled at me. "That was the best experience ever. I will see you soon, my love." She said softly before closing her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, smearing it with her blood, and that sight did nothing to temper my libido. "Sleep well, my love. I will be here when you wake up."

Bella curled into me as I laid down beside her and pulled the covers over us. I then wiped my mouth clean from her blood.

I knew it wouldn't be long before the screaming would start as my venom would ravage her insides soon, and while I knew that it was a part of the process, I didn't want Bella to be in pain, especially because of me.

Hours passed and while her face was tense, she had not yet screamed, which amazed me since I had never heard of anyone being able to resist that pain. Bella was amazingly strong and I once again couldn't do anything else but admire her for that strength.

She made sure to keep me close by wrapping her arm around mine as she slept on, seemingly peaceful.

I could only smile at the cuteness of the sight as I wrote a quick text to Esme how Bella was progressing.

Another hour later she started whimpering in pain when I had moved away to change my clothes, and the moment I laid down beside her again, she quieted down again, which again struck me as odd. "You are such a strange girl Bella." I said softly.

She cuddled in closer to me and I saw a slight smile on her face as she relaxed completely.

 **Bella's POV**

It felt like liquid fire was poured directly into my veins and burned its way through my body, and the entire time I felt like screaming, but Alice's comforting presence beside me helped with that tremendously. I didn't want to cause her pain, so for the time being I kept my jaws closed tightly.

Hours and minutes seemed like nothing and when my heart gave its final thump I waited a minute to open my eyes, wanting to give my body the chance to adapt to everything. What I did notice was that I could smell a sweet scent next to me. It smelled like love, home and summer.

When I finally opened my eyes the first thing I saw were the dust particles in the air before my eyes focused on the woman next to me, and something inside of me screamed 'MATE!' but of course my first words were something else entirely. "Alice." I said with a sigh.

She smiled at me. "Welcome back, Bella. How are you feeling?" She asked in that bell like voice I had missed so much.

"Honestly, I feel absolutely amazing. There is just so much to take in, and I thought I knew you before, but seeing you now, there are so many details I missed. You are so gorgeous." I said honestly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "I know it is overwhelming, but you will get used to it. How is the burn? Are you hungry?"

I shook my head at that. "I feel a burn, but it is manageable. All I can feel and smell is you."

"That is to be expected, given the fact that I haven't left your side in three days." Alice said softly.

Tentatively I kissed her, not wanting to hurt her with my newfound strength as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

Alice moaned softly into the kiss and slung her arms around my neck. "You can be hold me a bit closer Bella. You can't hurt me, it is impossible for mates to hurt each other."

I smiled and pulled her against me, to my surprise exactly knowing how much strength I had to use. "Do you think we have time for something more before the others get here?"

She shook her head at that. "Unfortunately no, they're about five minutes out and that is too little time for us to enjoy ourselves like we should on our first time. Fortunately I have a cabin close by that I used to use when I needed some quiet time. We can go there after the family lets us go."

I nodded and kissed her again. "I can't wait to see it, but I think we should get some clothes on."

Alice smiled and nodded before leading me to the closet. "I took the liberty of sorting some things that would be easily replaceable, when we go hunting they probably won't survive."

"I love how you always look out for me Ali. But why wouldn't my clothes survive?" I asked a bit confused.

She smiled at that. "One thing you will quickly learn about being a newborn is that your brain works a bit differently. A lot more single minded. So for example if we went hunting together and you get the urge to fuck me against a tree, that is exactly what you will do, there is no controlling it. Your clothes will not survive such an encounter. Another example would be while hunting, your clothes might snag on branches or something similar, and most newborns don't really care about running around naked when they have picked up on the scent of a prey."

"I really can't see myself doing that, but we'll see what happens." I said softly.

"Inhibitions are the first things to disappear, my love. With out hearing nothing will stay secret for long with so many of us sharing a home." Alice said with a soft smile.

I only smiled at her as we got dressed and I could now hear the almost featherlight footsteps of our family running towards the house.

"You should probably wash your face before we go out. I might have kissed your cheek with my bloodstained lips." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her. "As much as I would love to show everyone that you are my mate, I think you're right, Emmett would not let us live that down, we'll find a way to mark each other soon enough, because I do not want to go to Italy and not have some mark of mine on your body, or one of yours on mine for that matter.

Alice only smiled and nodded. "We'll do that when we go hunting. Marking each other is another very intimate moment between a newly mated couple, lethal for anyone who dares interrupt."

I nodded and kissed her deeply as I pulled her against me. "I know you said we didn't have time for a quickie, but making out with you is good enough for now. I need to smell my scent on you just as much as I need yours on me."

Alice didn't say anything, she only wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss, both of us not really caring that we would probably keep the family waiting for a bit. At this moment Alice was more important to me, and she always would be.


	4. Extended Family

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C4: Extended Family**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

Hours later we emerged from our bedroom, and I was amazed at her control. Usually a newborn would have gone out for blood already, but Bella seemed to have no problems in controlling the thirst.

"Just remember love, I am yours and yours alone, no matter how much the others tease us." I said in a whisper so low the rest of the family wouldn't hear it.

She nodded and kissed me softly before we stepped out of our room, the entire family smiling brightly as they saw us appear.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would see hickey's on a vampire." Emmett said with a bright grin.

"Shut up Emmett." Bella and I said with a glare, which didn't seem to faze him in the least.

Irina and Rosalie smiled at her. "It seems you turned more than we thought Bella. You grew a good backbone all of a sudden." Rosalie said as she came up to hug me.

She smiled at the blonde. "I had to with two big sisters who personify an Ice Queen persona, and let's be honest, someone needs to balance out Alice's bubbly persona." Bella said with a wink to me.

I pouted a bit at that, much to the amusement of my sisters. "Bella is right though Ali. You are way too bubbly sometimes." Irina said with a smirk.

Bella glared at her. "It is okay for me to tease my mate, but you will respect her."

Irina quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before smiling at her. "That's perfectly fine Bella. I can understand you are a bit protective right now."

Bella nodded tersely and gathered me in her arms, for the first time feeling how comforting it was when I was the one being cradled against her taller body.

Esme then stepped forward and enveloped Bella into a hug. "Don't pay any attention to your brother, sweetie. He is just trying to get a rise out of you. It is good to see you were turned without issues."

Bella smiled and relaxed into the hug. "I had Alice next to me. There was no way anything could have gone wrong with her next to me."

Esme smiled at her. "I'm glad your bond is already so strong. Did Alice take you out hunting already?"

Bella shook her head at that. "No she didn't, but I don't feel the burn as much as I thought I would. It is there but barely noticeable."

"Again you never fail to amaze, Bella, but I think it is best if you two go hunting anytime within the next 24 hours, otherwise I might have to explain to my mate why I broke one of the rules." Esme said with a smile.

"We were planning on that already. After this we will go hunting. I've even prepared a spare bag of clothes for us already." I said with a smile.

Esme smiled and nodded. "I'll give Sulpicia a call in the meantime. She's anxious for news of you. It seems you already awakened a long hidden maternal instinct in my mate before she has even met you."

Bella smiled at that. "Well, you always said I had the uncanny ability to endear myself to vampires, so it shouldn't come as a surprise."

Esme only nodded at her as she stepped back to let the rest of the family greet her. "It seems immortality agrees with you, Bella. I have never seen a newborn so in control of herself." Eleazar said with a smile.

"Thank you Dad, having Alice next to me helps a lot. I have better things to focus on." She said as she kissed my cheek.

I grinned at her and rested my head against her chest. "The same goes for me, my love." I said with a soft smile.

Turning back to Eleazar we saw that he and Carmen had a bright smile on their faces. "You look amazing sweetie. We are going to make so many beautiful memories in the coming centuries." Carmen said sweetly.

Bella smiled and hugged them. "I am sure we will. I look forward to living my life with the people I care about."

Everyone smiled as Emmett came up and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you came through okay Bella Bear, and I'm sorry for teasing you two."

"No you're not, but it's okay. I have to learn that sort of teasing again, the last few days my senses have been a bit overloaded on my darling mate." She said with a smile.

Emmett just grinned and released her again when Jasper came to the front, making both Bella and me smile. "Hey Jazz, can I get that hug now?" Bella asked with a smile.

He smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "Of course you can sis. I have wanted to give you a hug for so long." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at him. "I'm glad we can finally really get to know each other, brother. There is a lot of historical things we are going to do together once we get the chance.

Jasper actually laughed at that. "We sure will darlin'. There are plenty of museums we can visit in the coming decades."

Bella smiled and nodded as they broke their hug and Bella stepped back into my arms.

By the time everyone had been satisfied by my mate's endless answers, we made our way back to our bedroom, making the last preparations for our hunt and the subsequent visit to our cabin.

 **Bella's POV**

As we prepared for my first hunt, I saw Alice packing a lot more clothes than was strictly necessary.

"Are we going away for an entire week, Ali?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She smiled at me. "Well, I was thinking we could take our time with each other in our cabin after your first hunt. Take some time exploring our relationship and see what we both want out of life now that we are together. I also want to teach you the rules a bit, it is my responsibility to do that as your 'creator'. It is one of the rules that are almost as strictly enforced by the Volturi as the no exposing ourselves to humans rule is, so that's why I'm packing a week's worth of clothes for both of us.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I would love to be taught by you. I think you would look very hot in a tight skirt and glasses."

Alice smiled at that. "Then it is a good thing I packed those things as well, because I happen to see that particular fantasy."

I was sure if I could still blush, I would be beet red by now, but Alice had been right when she said that inhibitions and potential embarrassment were the first things to go. "I'm glad I can't blush anymore, because a few days ago that would have turned me beet red. Now I just think it's hot that you can see what we are going to do."

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I didn't see how we ended up, but I certainly saw the start of it, and I think you can smell what it has done to me."

For the first time I inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet arousal that were Alice's juices. "I can indeed smell it, and it smells divine."

She smiled and took my hand. "Then let's go hunt first and see how far we get afterwards."

I only nodded and followed her out of the window and into the woods, both of us unwilling to let go of each other as we ran.

The speed was something I could really get used to, and in no time at all we got to the center of the woods. "Close your eyes and tell me what you hear and smell." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

I did as she said and closed my eyes, letting my senses guide me. I hear plenty of birds flying around, a nearby stream, but that is not what I focus on. I catch a scent that is not altogether unpleasant. "I can smell something earthy and spicy and not entirely unpleasant."

I could feel her smile against my back. "Then go get it Bella. Show me what you can do. You're the predator now." She said softly.

In a blink I was running towards the scent, seeing a bear resting in the shade of the trees. Without conscious thought I jumped it and bit into its neck, holding it down with my other arm.

I could smell how Alice was slowly approaching upwind, and I motioned her to come closer. I would love to share this meal with her, because I knew I wouldn't hurt her. "Do you want to eat with me Ali?"

She nodded and knelt down on the other side of the bear, biting into the other side of its neck with a similar smile.

With both of us drinking from it, the bear was drained in seconds and as we sat back against the same tree the bear was resting under, we couldn't help but smile at each other. "Was that something unexpected as well?" I asked with a smile.

She shook her head at that. "Not really, many mated couples can share a meal, but few can do it while their mate is still a newborn. I've heard that Irina and Emmett frequently do more than just hunt together."

"I really don't want to know what Emmett and Irina do to each other, I'd rather focus on us." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled and kissed me, and I couldn't help but moan as I tasted the blood on her lips. "What a coincidence, so do I."

I smiled and pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling me. "Is this the part where my clothes get ripped to pieces and we fuck each other on the forest floor?"

"Perhaps, but we could wait until we are at our cabin. It is only a short run from here." Alice said softly.

"I think I can wait that long, although it will be very difficult to contain myself." I said with a smirk.

She kissed me and pulled me up with her. "I promise to make it worth your while, my love. Wouldn't you like to have your wicked way with your mate now that we can let loose on each other." She said with a huskiness I never knew she possessed.

I nodded in what I was sure was a very dumb fashion and followed her as she took off, and something inside of me just wanted to chase her. I grinned and picked up speed to catch her up.

As soon as we broke through the last line of trees, I saw a cozy looking cabin that had Alice and Esme written all over it, and I saw my darling mate waiting at the door, a bright smile on her face. "Would you like the grand tour before we disappear into the bedroom?"

I smiled and shook my head. "You promised me something and I fully intend to collect on that. The tour can wait."

She smiled and dashed inside and into the bedroom, and of course I was hot on her heels as I ripped my clothes off, leaving only my underwear on for her to peel off.

Alice was already on the bed when I entered the bedroom, wearing the same as I was. The remnants of her clothes strewn around the room. "It seems you are as anxious as I am."

She smiled and nodded as I crawled onto the bed. "Of course I am. That first night left me craving more and now that I know I can't hurt you by accident, I want to enjoy every single inch of you, as I want you to enjoy every single inch of me."

I pulled her into a deep kiss as I caressed her sides, only now feeling how soft her skin felt against mine, and I reveled in the moan she let slip into my mouth.

Her hands weren't idle either and quickly explored my back and butt, squeezing it softly as we lost ourselves in each other.

We were battling for control but due to my newborn strength, I quickly pinned her hands above her head, grinning down at her. "Now I believe you said you would make it worth my while if I contained myself in the woods, but so far I must admit I am a bit disappointed."

She smiled at me. "If you are willing to let me be on top for now, I will pleasure you until you can't take it anymore, I can't do that if I am beneath you."

I smiled and kissed her softly before rolling off her. "Of course I am willing to give you the control. You know better what to do than I do. I was merely having a bit of fun."

Alice nodded and flipped us over, kissing her way down my body without a second thought, and I couldn't help but moan as her tongue dragged itself over my nipple. "I could do this forever and never get tired. I live for those moans." She said as her hand trailed down my body to my already soaking pussy.

I smiled and tangled my hands in her hair. "You will be the only one to hear those moans, my love."

"You're so wet. I love it." She said huskily.

I moaned loudly as she slipped two fingers into me, pumping them slowly into me with no particular rhythm. "Alice, please don't tease me. I need something more tonight."

Alice smiled and kissed her way back up my body, capturing my lips with her own. "Unfortunately I don't have any toys here, but I think we can make do without them."

"That is not what I am talking about and you know it. I need you to make me feel like I am yours tonight. I need it rough. You can't hurt me anymore." I said breathlessly.

She kissed me deeply and then set an unrelenting pace, making me moan loudly as we continued to kiss passionately. "You know there is one thing I forgot to mention about being a vampire. With enough exertion, we can get tired. Shall we see if we can finds these limits tonight?"

I only nodded and caressed her back, dying to touch some part of her. "I would love to, but I am dying to touch you too."

She smiled at that. "I have an idea that might be a bit unconventional for the stage of our relationship, but there is an exquisite way for women to make each other cum, and to be honest I have always wanted to try it."

"I'm game for anything love." I said huskily.

Alice smiled and pecked my lips as she shimmied down a bit. "Try and go with it, my love. You'll get it soon enough.

I only nodded and smiled as I saw how she positioned herself, slinging one of her legs over mine and pushing herself closer to me.

She smiled and linked our fingers as she pulled herself into me, both of us moaning loudly as our pussies touched. "Gods Ali, this feels so amazing. You're so wet."

"So are you, my love. I love the feeling of you moving against me." She said with a loud moan.

Soon enough we couldn't resist the urge to lie against each other anymore, and as our fingers took over, we crawled against each other, kissing each other deeply as we brought each other to orgasm after orgasm.

 **Alice's POV**

After an entire night of making love to each other, we decided to take a bath in the early hours of the morning, and even now it was difficult to keep our hands to ourselves. "You were right love, I'm dead of my feet after last night." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "You'll be fine in a few hours. Exhaustion goes away as quickly as it comes."

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek before nuzzling my neck with her lips. "You smell so good Alice. I can't believe I missed it when I was human."

I smiled at that. "You couldn't have smelled it, my love. Our scent is to subtle for any human to pick up, and let me tell you that Edward did tell the truth on that front. You smelled amazing back then and even more so now. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Ali, more than anything."

"Ready for another round, or did you want to have the tour now. Chances are that we will spend a lot of time here in the coming years." I said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded at me. "I think I am ready to see the rest of our home now. I just wanted to get that initial lust out of my system."

I smiled and leaned back to kiss her. "I love the fact that you already refer to this as our home, because that is exactly what this house is, our home to live in when we want to spend some time alone."

She smiled and pulled me closer to her body. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were suggesting that we raise our children here."

"If only that were true, but unfortunately that is the one of the few things forever out of our grasp, but we will have an eternity to make love to each other, and of course be able to do anything we want in our lives." I said with a smile.

"We should probably have a talk about that at some point, right. I never really thought about what I was going to do with my life after college." She said softly.

I smiled at that. "Once we get back from Italy, where I will be taking you shopping, by the way, and we have dealt with Edward and Carlisle, we will have a long conversation about what we want, because I have some things I want to do too, now that I finally have someone to share my life with."

She smiled and kissed me as we got out of the bath and slowly dried ourselves off slowly, not bothering to get redressed since we weren't expecting anybody anytime soon.

As I showed her the rest of the cabin, her eyes only got brighter, and I couldn't help but smile at her. "What are you thinking about love?"

She smiled and pulled me into her arms. "I'm thinking about all of the memories we will make here, and even if we can't have children together, I am happy to spend the rest of eternity with you."

I smiled and kissed her. "I can't wait to show you everything you can do with your new life. You really can do anything you want to."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly as we just spent a few minutes standing in each other's arms, no words needed between us at the moment.

A little while later we were cuddled up under a blanket in the living room, watching one of the movies I had available here. Of course the blanket was pure for show, but we liked the domesticity of the situation. All we needed now was a glass of wine and the scene would be complete.

As if reading my mind Bella smiled at me. "What I wouldn't give for a glass of wine now."

"When have you ever had wine, love? You were only a minor before you were turned." I said with a smile.

"I had a few glasses to try when I still lived with Renee. She figured I would want to try it sometime and would rather be present should something go wrong." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled and relaxed against her shoulder. "Well, we can drink wine, but I don't have any here, but we'll go out sometime and have a drink, and the best part is that we can get tipsy, but never drunk."

"That's probably for the best, I can't imagine the carnage a drunk vampire can inflict." She said softly.

I giggled and squeezed her hand under the blanket. "I've seen it happen once, but he was drunk on blood, which is something that can happen. An entire town got murdered then, and we were forced to leave."

"Who was it love?" Bella asked softly.

"It was Edward, it was just after Jazz and I joined the family, and of course he never even got as much as a slap on the wrist from Carlisle, but Esme on the other hand punished him severely. It were the times Carlisle would occasionally listen to her and didn't forget who exactly she was, but from then on it all went south." I said honestly.

She smiled at that. "I should have known Edward was toxic for this family for longer than I thought. It's a good thing we will deal with him soon. He deserves everything he will get."

I only nodded and kissed her as I snuggled into her a bit more, and never before I was more glad to be shorter than my partner, because right now there wasn't a place I would rather be than in Bella's arms.

She tightened her hold on me a bit and kissed my cheek softly, movie by now forgotten as we relaxed against each other.

"Will it always be like this Ali?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "After Edward and Carlisle have been dealt with and the Volturi have seen how absolutely amazing you are, it will always be like this if we choose it. If we wanted we could even stay in Italy for a while, there are a few people there I just know you will definitely get along with. You and Jane will probably start planning Edward's death as soon as we are cleared by the Queens. She hates him probably more than you do, which is saying a lot."

Bella smiled at that. "She sounds nice, what is she like?"

"Jane is a sadistic bitch, her words by the way, and has a gift to match. She can cause unimaginable pain just by looking at you. Her twin brother Alec is just as bad and a bit of a playboy to boot. His gift is just as bad as his sister's. He can create a mist that will rob you of your senses."

"They sound a bit creepy, but we'll see what happens when we get to Volterra. I am more anxious about meeting Sulpicia." She said softly.

I giggled at that. "You of all people do not have to be nervous to meet Sulpicia. Esme sees you as a daughter and I just know Sulpicia will see you as her daughter as well, because she knows it will make Esme happy."

Bella smiled at that. "How can Esme even stand to be away from her mate for so long. I would go insane if I was parted from you for such periods of time."

"The pain of separation lessens over the centuries, and since Esme is well over 2500 years old, they had a lot of time to get used to that, although in hindsight she calls her very frequently, because those calls I thought were meant for Tanya happened at least twice a week." I said softly.

"Esme deserves to be happy, I just can't imagine her being anything else. She's sacrificed so much for us." Bella said a bit sadly.

"She still is, but we will make sure she will never be sad again. She's dealt with enough crap from Edward and Carlisle." I said with a soft smile.

I could feel Bella nod as she placed a kiss against my neck. "Perhaps we should go to them tomorrow, I have the urge to give her a big hug."

I smiled at that. "I figured you would want that, so that is what we will do. We have plenty of time to be intimate and cute together in our own home in the coming decades."

She nodded at that as I got up to change the movie, cuddling up back into her arms when it started.

Bella then pulled the blanket a bit tighter around us and pulled me in between her legs, so that my head was resting against her breasts, and I have to admit it was the best feeling in the world, a feeling I would defend with my life and would never tire of.


	5. Date Night

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C5: Date Night**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

After spending two weeks in our cabin and acquainting ourselves with each other's bodies very thoroughly, we made our way back to the mansion of the Denali's, where the family was currently residing. I was sure we were going to get teased, but Bella had proved herself to be quite the little minx when provoked, and I just knew Emmett would have to deal with another version of Irina and Rosalie soon enough.

Bella noticed the smile I had on my face and squeezed our joined hand. "What are you thinking about Ali?"

"The look on Emmett's face when you respond to his teasing will be priceless. I just know it even without my visions." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I know it will, he will never be able to make me blush again, so now it is time for a bit of payback for all the times that he did. Is it too late to dye my hair blonde and pretend to be Rose's sister?"

I laughed at that. "I'm afraid it is. Hair dye only works for a couple of days on our kind, unfortunately, otherwise I would do something more with this haircut that I have."

She giggled and kissed me again. "Perhaps it's for the best. Otherwise you would go for every color of the rainbow at some point, and I really love your hair the way it is."

I smiled and pushed her against a tree before kissing her deeply. "I love the way your hair looks too, my love, and you are right, if we could do something with hair dye, I would have a different color every month."

She moaned softly as she pulled me closer. "Would they notice if we took another hour to get there?"

"Unfortunately they would, but we have plenty of time to ravage each other later today. I thought you were excited to see the others again." I said with a soft smile, although I hadn't let her go.

She smiled and kissed me. "I am, but having you close is overriding every sane thought."

"That usually happens when vampires are newly mated, the urge to be together is undeniable and very powerful, and that is exactly the reason the Volturi hold the mate bond is such high regard. If people try and break it, they die, it is that simple." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "So that means Edward is dead anyway. He tried to keep me away from you after all."

I only nodded and gave her a last kiss before I stepped back and took her hand again, the two of us running the last miles to the Denali's mansion at full speed.

As the mansion came into view a few minutes later, we heard most of the family puttering around inside, Esme and Carmen ordering the boys around to get everything in order, which made us both giggle as we ran towards our family.

When stepped into the house we had to contain a laugh at the sight that greeted us. Emmett was running around with high stacks of boxes, while Jasper was vacuuming the foyer, none of the women of the family in sight.

"We figured everything would be done after two weeks." Bella said with a smile.

All eyes turned to us, Esme almost flying towards us to wrap us in a hug. "Hello my sweets, it is good to see you again. Did you have fun?"

We nodded and kissed her cheek with a smile. "It was long overdue for Bella and I to have this time together, so we had a lot of fun, but we're not done yet. We have a date planned for tonight." I said with a bright smile.

Esme smiled at that. "Well, as your mother I reserve the right to nag you about being careful. We are only here for a couple more days so we would like to leave without anything hanging over our heads."

We both nodded at her. "Bella's control is impeccable. We only went hunting twice in those two weeks and she didn't have any issues when we tested some things."

"That is good to know, I am merely worried about you." Esme said with a smile.

We smiled and hugged her. "It's sweet that you worry about us so much." Bella said with a smile.

"A mother will always worry about her children, Bella. But I say this because we have our suspicions that Edward and Carlisle are roaming around." She said softly.

"They won't hurt us, because they know they can't harm us while Bella is a newborn. Edward relies on his gift in fights, and since he can't read Bella, he can't lay a finger on her, and Carlisle is too much of a pacifist to do anything." I said with a smile.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Have you seen anything Alice?"

I shook my head at her. "I haven't, so I am guessing they haven't decided anything. Edward probably wants to surprise us with an attack if he has the balls to attack us at all."

"In that case, we reserve the right to dress your mate for your date tonight. It is our duty as big sisters." Rosalie and Irina said in tandem as they walked into the foyer.

I couldn't help but growl at that. "No, I will prepare her clothes for tonight."

Irina and Rose quirked an eyebrow at me as the gravity of my words sunk through the haze. "Fine, but nothing too skimpy. I want Bella's first date to have a bit of class." I said softly.

Bella, Rose and Irina smirked at that. "We both know what is going to happen afterwards love, wouldn't you love something that you can peel away from my body." She said with a purr.

I groaned at her tone of voice. "Bella, please don't do this to me. My control when it comes to you is very limited. It is way too early for you to start talking as sultrily as Rose and Irina."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I was only teasing you, love. I won't let them dress me in anything that I won't like, but I will be wearing heels for you. Now that I have the balance, I want to learn to walk in them."

At that moment two vampires that I hadn't seen before stepped up. "You must be Bella. We have heard a lot about you. I am Peter and this bundle of energy is my mate Charlotte. I am sorry we couldn't be there when you first woke up. We had some pressing matters to attend to."

We both smiled at them. "It is good to meet you two, I have heard some things about you from Alice, but I would like to hear them from the source."

Both Peter and Angela smiled at her. "Well aren't you the cutest. I can see you're a perfect fit for the pixie. We are going to get along just fine." Charlotte said with a broad grin.

"Char, please don't unleash your full sparkling personality just yet. Bella still struggles with anyone that isn't me." I said with a smile.

Charlotte smiled at me. "Don't worry darlin'. I will be nice for our new sister, because I don't know if you heard, but we intend to join you guys for a few years."

"That is great news, I really missed you two." I said with a bright smile.

Peter and Charlotte only smiled before giving us a hug and then making their way upstairs, but not before promising to catch up and do proper introductions later.

"Now where were we? I believe I was going to pick out something sexy to wear for tonight." Bella said sultrily

I kissed her softly and smiled at her. "That is indeed what we are doing, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

She smiled at that. "Oh, but I want to, I want to be able to seduce my mate with something sexy tonight."

I smiled and kissed her. "Thank you. I will make sure to wear something sexy for you as well."

Bella smiled at me. "I look forward to it, my love." She said before throwing me a wink and making her way upstairs.

 **Bella's POV**

I was so glad I couldn't blush anymore, because I don't know where all of that teasing came from. It seemed that Alice's bubbly nature had a very adverse effect on my shame levels now that I was turned because all I wanted to do now when she was being cute was to tease her into sex.

As I walked into my room and looked around, I couldn't help but smile. It was a giant bedroom with its own bathroom and gigantic walk in closet, which already had a bunch of new clothes that were conveniently my size.

Figuring I would have a while before Rose and Irina would be here, I treated myself to a nice long shower, and for the first time since waking up in my new life, I felt a pang of loneliness because I did not have my little pixie next to me.

After my shower I decided to take a moment to think, something that I really needed to do, mostly on what I wanted from my new life, and while one of those was clear, I don't think I could just fill my days in being with Alice and just exist. I wanted something more in life and I knew she did as well.

I could finally do whatever I wanted to, and one of those things I already knew, which was not repeating High School and college over and over. I would of course go to college once to get my degree in Literature like I had planned originally, but after that I wanted to do more than just repeat everything forever.

I've always had dreams of becoming a writer, and now I would have all the time in the world to perfect it, it was something I could easily pursue. It would also work well with Alice since we could both work from home and could still be close together. I knew we should have a talk about this first, and I hoped she would be done with high school as well by now.

Apparently I was so lost in my head, that I didn't even notice how Rosalie and Irina walked in. "I see you have been quick to not care about clothes, Bella." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I smiled at them. "What can I say, when your body is perfect, you shouldn't have to hide it. I could get used to this."

The two women smiled at that. "While I would love to see what Alice would say about that, I think for your first date you should get some clothes on, but we are definitely keeping that one in mind for later use."

I only nodded at them. "We'll see, but what did you have planned for me for tonight? I'm game to try out a few things."

They studied me closely, as if I were a piece of art to be unveiled. "First off, you should put on some sexy underwear for your mate. I think either black or red will look good on you." Irina said thoughtfully.

"I think I will give Ali a shock and wear red tonight. I am sure you girls stocked up on all kinds of sexy underwear." I said with a smile.

They smiled and nodded. "All by order of your mate I might add. She asked us to buy a few things for you from a list that she had prepared, and yes, she is that crazy about shopping."

I laughed lightly at that. "I knew that already. Why do you think I never went shopping with her while I was human, I wouldn't have survived such craziness, nor would Fuckward have allowed it."

"That's most certainly true. He wanted to chain you to his side by forcefully turning you, and then we would have never seen you again." Rosalie said softly as I went into the closet for my underwear.

I quickly picked out a red laced thong and matching bra, a bit surprised by the fact that Alice already seemed to know my sizes, although as I thought about it, it really wasn't a surprise.

"Why would you guys never have seen me again, I would have broken free from him eventually and found my way back to you." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled sadly at me. "Unfortunately that is not how it works with forced turns. When a vampire forcefully turns someone, they become bound to each other in a certain way. It is a very unhealthy relationship that follows and it is almost impossible to break free from your creator if that happens. He would have done that and so much more. He would have turned you into a monster that only he can control."

I smiled and hugged her. "Then I am glad that things turned out the way they did. I don't know what I would have done with myself if he would have taken me."

She smiled at me, the first genuine I had seen on her in a very long time. "Unfortunately you would've had very little say in the matter. Our instincts can be a blessing and a curse at the same time, very treacherous if we are turned under such circumstances. While the story of my own turning is tragic, I am always glad that Esme was the one to turn me. She has always loved me more than my own mother did, and I couldn't have wished for a better family to gain, with two exceptions of course, and before you ask, I will tell you the full story sometime, but not tonight."

I nodded and smiled at her. "That's more than fair Rose. I know you are very careful in who you let in, and that you trust me so much already says a lot."

Rosalie smiled at me. "You are my sister, Bella, always have been. I just wanted to wait until Alice's vision came true before I started acting like it, because I refused to give Edward another reason to isolate you."

I only smiled at that. "Thank you for looking out for me. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it Bella. I only want to see you happy, and right now the best way to do that is find you a dress that will surely get you into Alice's panties tonight." Rosalie said with a grin.

I laughed at that. "I don't think that will be very difficult even if I was dressed in twenty layers of clothing. Alice seems very intent on making up for the time we lost to Fuckward."

Rosalie grinned at me before disappearing into my closet, coming back out with a short red dress that would no doubt be very tight on me, and thus would show off a lot more than I would have been comfortable with when I was still human. Now I really wanted to try it.

I slipped it on and took a look in the full length mirror. The dress clung to my every curve and really brought my breasts out, showing a very generous amount of cleavage.

Irina and Rose eyed me critically. "It's looks great on you, but I think it would be even better without a bra. Nothing says tacky like bra straps coming out of a tight dress." Irina said with a smile.

I nodded and did exactly that. "I was thinking the same thing. I might even ditch the underwear entirely."

"It doesn't show if that is what you're worried about, but if you want to tease your mate the entire night, you could do that." Rosalie said with a smile.

I thought about it for a minute and then smiled at them. "I think I will keep it on, I might pull a Sharon Stone on Alice at some point during dinner."

The two grinned at that. "Please try and take some pictures of Alice's face when you do. It will be interesting to see what she will do when she doesn't get a vision to guide her." Irina said with a grin.

I shook my head at that. "I will tell you when I do, but the visuals and what comes after are for me and Alice alone."

Rosalie smiled at the pout on the other blonde's face. "You should know better by now Irina. They are still newly mated and they have always been very protective of each other, so lay off the teasing for a few decades."

I had to smile at that, glad that Rosalie took my side on this. "Fine, but I want to hear everything once you two return."

"We will tell you what we choose to tell you Irina, some things are not meant to be shared even with family." I said seriously, quirking my eyebrow for good measure.

She smirked at that. "Only a vampire for two weeks and already you are a second Rosalie. I must say I am impressed."

I only smirked at her before we turned our attention back to the goal, they insisted on doing my make up and hair, and since I had no clue what to do, I of course didn't refuse.

 **Alice's POV**

As I waited for Bella in the living room, dressed in my best conservative yet still sexy dress, I couldn't help but feel nervous for the first time in my eternal life. I really didn't know what Rose and Irina wanted to throw on my mate, but I really hoped they would hold themselves back like they promised.

"You don't have to be concerned Alice. I am sure Bella will be able to handle Rose and Irina's insanity." Kate said with a content smile from Jasper's side.

"I know, but Bella has taken to teasing me, and my willpower when it comes to her is virtually non-existent." I said softly.

"We all have that problem when it comes to our mates, sweetie, but I have to say that I'm having a hard time recognizing Bella's behavior." Esme said softly.

I smiled at her. "That's because she is free to explore that side of herself now. There is no one that will try and control her anymore. I really think that it has always been inside of her, itching to get out."

Esme smiled at me and gasped softly as Bella walked into the room, wearing the most sinful red dress I had ever seen, and I had to check that my mouth didn't hang open, since most functions had seemed to stop when I saw my mate smirking at me.

"Ready to go love?" She asked with a silken voice as Rosalie and Irina walked in behind her, both of them grinning like mad, which was something that I had never seen Rosalie do in eighty years.

I only nodded and flashed into her waiting arms. "You really have turned into a minx, my love. I can barely take my eyes off you."

She smirked and kissed me. "That is the general idea, my love." She purred.

I growled softly and kissed her hard, pulling her taller body into me. "After this date, I will show you exactly what you do to me.

She smiled at that. "I am counting on that, my pixie. I have a couple of things to show you as well."

"Shall we go then?" I asked softly.

Bella nodded at me. "Before you two leave, I just wanted to ask you to please be careful. Edward and Carlisle might still be around." Esme said as she came to hug us.

"We will, Mom. we'll see you all later tonight, and if they try anything, we'll deal with them accordingly." Bella said with a smile.

Esme smiled and kissed our cheeks before she sent us on our way.

Since we still had to go and buy a car for Bella, we took my Porsche into town, which was still more than two hours away, but since I wanted to spend as much time with Bella in such a close space, where I could only smell her, I kept to the speed limit for once.

Bella smiled and squeezed my hand as we drove. "I hope I didn't shock you too much love. I just really liked how this dress looks and that I can finally wear something like this without having a face to match its color."

I smiled at her. "I will admit it was a surprise to see you wearing something that even Rosalie would think twice about wearing in public."

"She would probably be worried that her girls will pop out. I think mine are the perfect size for this dress." She said with a smile.

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "They are perfect in a whole lot more senses, Bella. This dress really accentuates them. Rosalie chose well."

"That she did, especially since it made you speechless." She said with a smile.

I laughed lightly at that. "Only because you were so gorgeous when you walked in. I have never seen a more beautiful sight outside of my visions."

She smiled at that. "That sounds like you had a lot of visions about our life together, care to share?"

I smiled at her. "They were mostly everyday things, shopping trips, dates, that sort of thing, and I saw part of something that I would rather keep a secret for now because I know you might have some issues with it."

"You're talking about our wedding, I presume?" She asked with a soft smile.

I nodded at her. "Yes, I saw part of our wedding, but I know your views on that, so I won't pressure you."

"Ali, I might have told you a bit of a lie. I am not against marriage, I was only opposed to ever marrying Edward. I know exactly why my parents divorced, and that was totally Charlie's fault. Some day I would love to marry you in a beautiful over the top ceremony that will have everything and everyone we love, the only thing I ask is that I want to propose to you and a bit of time to prepare that." She said softly.

I quickly pulled over, because I didn't want my car to be a victim in what would happen next. I then straddled her in a smooth move and kissed her deeply. "Those were without a shadow of a doubt the most beautiful words out of your mouth besides that first 'I love you.'. Take all the time you need, my Bella. Because I would wait until the end of time if I could call you my wife for eternity."

Bella moaned into our kiss and let her hand glide under the skirt of my dress. "I thought sex always came after the date."

"It does, but making out on the side of the road is okay beforehand." I said as I pulled back.

She smiled as she removed her hand from under the skirt of my dress again. "I'm okay with that."

I only smiled as I retook my seat and smoothed out my dress. "We will have plenty of time to ravage each other after our date, we both deserve this night."

She nodded and took my hand again as we pulled back out onto the road, our destination now quickly closing in as I pushed my car to its limits.

When we parked the car an hour later, I led Bella to a nice little restaurant, her eyes brightening with mirth as we stepped inside. "This is already the best date ever." She said after we were seated.

"It will only get better from here on out. I know a few bars around here that we can get a drink at where we won't get ogled all the time." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss over the table. "I wouldn't have noticed that anyway, I only have eyes for you at the moment."

I smiled at that. "While that is sweet, your instincts would know anyway, so to keep us out of trouble, we'll go to a gay bar that caters mostly to couples."

Bella smiled and nodded as our dinner arrived, and throughout it, we kept stealing loving glances and sharing lingering touches with each other.

After dinner we made our way to the bar, which was not entirely difficult to miss, with the rainbow flags decorating the front and windows and as we stepped in, our senses were hit with the scents of intoxicated humans, alcohol and cheap cologne, and the sounds of the thumping music, which had me looking over at Bella, who only looked mildly put out right now. "I'm OK Ali, just give me a moment." She said soft enough not to be heard by the humans.

We took up a spot at the bar and ordered some drinks, both of us swinging our hips in time to the music, which I was sure had a lot of people staring at us.

Of course we danced a bit as well, and as we lost ourselves in each other and ground against each other, the entire world around us fell away, replaced by a multicolored world where only we existed, and only when the music abruptly stopped.

Everyone was looking at us and as we looked to ourselves we noticed how we were undressing each other, we quickly composed ourselves, paid for our drinks and left, not wanting to answer any questions to law enforcement tonight.

Giggling we stepped into our car and were back on the road within seconds, Bella driving this time. "Did that just happen?" I asked with a giggle.

She nodded and smiled at me. "It did, and it was awesome. I think we are so attuned to each other that we tune out everything else if we are so close to each other."

I only smiled and kissed her softly as we sped home, Bella already handling the top speed of the Porsche like a pro.

In just under two hours we made it back to Denali and the moment we were out of the car, Bella gathered me in her arms and ran to our balcony, jumping up without effort.

"Esme is going to be pissed tomorrow morning that we didn't say hi." I said huskily, already knowing where this was going.

She smiled and kissed me deeply once we were inside. "I'll explain tomorrow, I just have to have you now. All that dancing has made me too horny to take it slow."

I moaned as she deposited me on the bed, her face between my legs and eating me out immediately.

Tonight was shaping up to be a long night, and I just knew that it would be at least afternoon before we would come down again.


	6. Arriving In Italy

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C6: Arriving In Italy**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **Esme's POV**

In the next weeks after Bella and Alice's date, we prepared ourselves for the coming trip to Volterra, which both me and Tanya were very excited about. We were both only days away from reuniting with our mates, she with Athenodora and I would finally be together with my dear Sulpicia again.

The others were also excited to go, most of all Alice, who had a few shopping trips with her mate planned once we got there. She had also told me about some of the things she had seen happening, and it had filled me with even more joy. Alice had seen that both Rosalie and Victoria would find their mates in Volterra.

It also seemed like the others were also very excited to go, even though relationships had become a bit strained in recent years, thank to Carlisle and Edward's disrespect, but I just knew everything would be fine this time around.

I also couldn't wait to see Didyme and her husband again, mostly because I missed my best friend of the last two and a half thousand years. Athenodora and Sulpicia often teased her for having a man as her mate, but Marcus was very wise and the oldest out of everyone in Volterra. He was also very kind to newcomers and his curious nature about almost everything had endeared him to Sulpicia quickly.

I was so engrossed with thoughts of my mate and family that I didn't even notice the woman now standing next to me. "Anxious to see her again?" Tanya asked with a soft smile.

"I am. It has been too long since I had last seen her and I don't know how long I can keep this up. I just need to be with Sulpicia again. I don't know how you stand to be away from Athenodora for so long." I said softly.

Tanya smiled at that. "It is not without difficulty, Esme. We call each other nearly every day and I don't think I will be leaving any time soon once we get there. I can't stand the separation anymore, so I think we best talk to everyone about what they want once we get to Volterra."

I only nodded at her, knowing the majority of our family probably did not want to stay in Volterra, probably not even if Rosalie and Victoria found their mates there. "We'll see what happens when we get there. We will surely be there for a little while, and I am sure Sulpicia and Athenodora will have some thoughts about it as well, but we'll see what everyone wants." I said with a soft smile.

Tanya nodded at me. "If anything we could make it a nice vacation out of it. We have deserved it after everything."

I smiled at that. "Indeed we have, and both of us have a lot of time to make up with our mates."

"That we have, and I intend to spend a few days with Athenodora in our bedroom, reconnecting a bit."

I giggled at that. "Is that what they are calling it these days?"

Tanya grinned and nodded before giving me a hug. "We'll see them soon enough Esme, and don't pretend that you and Sulpicia are any better."

I only smiled at her as I followed her upstairs, so we could go and pack some things for the trip, we wouldn't want to look tacky next to our mates after all.

 **Bella's POV**

In the weeks since our date Alice and I have fallen into a nice routine where we would spent most of the day at our cabin and the evenings would be spent with our family, which mostly consisted of Emmett trying to beat me in wrestling, which he so far failed at, combat lessons with Jasper, Kate and Victoria and surprisingly lessons from Rosalie and Irina how to behave a bit more human, since we had a lot of things planned once we got to Italy.

Right now we were packing for the trip to Volterra, and for some reason Alice packed a lot more than seemed necessary for a two week trip. "Have you seen anything about our trip, love? It seems a bit much for two weeks." I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

Alice relaxed into me and smiled at me. "I have seen a few things, but none of them really pertain to us, and I really can't say too much because I want to stay a surprise for our dear sisters. I just have a feeling we will stay there for a while, so I figured it would be better to be safe than sorry, and besides, a girl can never pack too much clothes for a vacation. I've even packed us a couple of bathing suits so we can go swimming. The Castle has an amazing pool we can use."

"Then I hope you packed that black bikini you ordered for me, because I want to show off for you." I said with a purr.

She turned into my arms and kissed me softly. "Of course I did. I got a matching one for myself."

Now I couldn't bite back the moan as I lifted her against me and kissed her deeply, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. "I can't wait to see you in that."

She smiled at me before her eyes glazed over, which made me tighten my grip on her a little. It was the first time I had seen her slip into a vision from so close up and my protective urges surged forward, even though we were safe in our room.

When her vision returned to normal she smiled at me. "That was another first, having someone hold me so intimately when I was having a vision actually helps a lot with their clarity."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "What did you see, Ali?"

"I saw the reaction the Queens will have to your story, and let's just say that Edward and Carlisle will not like it. The entire Guard will be tasked with their capture and with specific orders to bring them in alive, so you can dispense justice on Edward, in any way you please." She said with a soft smile.

I grinned at the images of revenge that flashed in my mind's eye. "That would be amazing. I have so many ideas to try on him."

She smiled at me. "At least you'll endear Jane and Alec to you in no time with that mindset, but I have to say it is new to see such a sadistic look on your face."

"That's because it's my default Edward look these days. I call it Resting Dickward Face. It's like Resting Bitch Face, but worse." I said with a smile.

"You're so silly sometimes, but it is one of the many reasons I love you so much." Alice said with a soft smile.

"It is quite endearing now that we can tell she doesn't mean it. It was harder to tell if she was being silly or was being dumb." Rosalie said with a smirk from her place against our doorpost.

I growled softly at her. "Any and all dumb shit I ever said was because of him, he actually managed to dumb me down a bit in the time he had his claws in me."

Rose smirked at that. "And there is the Bella I love as a sister. It is really such a shame we can't dye your hair blonde and then act as triplets."

I smiled at that. "Blonde would be a terrible color for me though. I tried it when I was younger, but it looked really bad on me."

Rosalie smiled at us as she came into the room. "You didn't have the presence and the attitude to pull it off back then, now you've got two big sisters to help you develop both, although attitude you've already got plenty of."

"Stop trying to corrupt my mate, Rose, she's had enough people trying to dictate her life." Alice said with a glare.

Both Rose and I grinned at her. "It's not corruption if I want it love. Aren't you glad that I'm coming out of my shell a bit?"

Alice smiled at me. "I guess, but sometimes I miss the sweeter Bella."

I smiled and gave her a kiss. "You get that sweet Bella when we are alone, my love. She is for your eyes only. I might be bitchy and sarcastic all day long, but when I'm with you I will always be that sweet Bella that you love."

Alice smiled and kissed me. "Good, because I want to be the one to corrupt that sweet Bella into a sex kitten."

I smiled at her. "And after that beautifully sappy Hallmark moment, I will take my leave. Esme said that we need to leave in about an hour, so if you guys have anything to get out of your systems before that, I would do it now."

"We can wait for a bit, maybe Alice would like to join the Mile High Club with me." I said with a wink.

Rosalie smirked at me before she left the room. "I can't believe you are so intent on embarrassing me."

I smiled and gathered her in my arms. "Call it a measure of payback, love. You made me blush so much when I was still human that I sometimes worried that I would stay that red permanently."

"I guess karma always finds a way." She muttered softly.

I pulled her into a deep kiss. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you too much recently, Ali, I'm still getting used to the fact that I don't seem to have a filter between my brain and mouth anymore, and besides, didn't you just say you wanted to corrupt me into a sex kitten?"

She smiled at me. "I did, but I think joining the Mile High club in a plane full of vampires might be a bit risky, I mean, even Emmett and Irina haven't done that."

"That's probably because Irina would have his balls on a platter if he would suggest that." I said with a smile.

Alice giggled at that. "Yeah, she probably would, that's exactly why they fit so well together. He is so outlandish while Irina is a bit more reserved."

I smiled and kissed her before we quickly packed the rest of our things, so we could have a bit more time to spend together.

 **Alice's POV**

An hour later we were all ready to go, all of us with plenty of suitcases to last us many months, which we figured would be the case anyway.

Esme and Tanya ushered everyone into their cars. "The drive to the airport is only an hour, but we have to hurry if we want to make on time for our flight. We have a few stops underway and the windows of time are small." Esme said in her most motherly voice.

Everyone nodded and filed into their cars, while our luggage would be coming in a truck Carmen and Eleazar had rented for today.

Since we would probably spent quite a while in Italy, I had arranged for mine and Rosalie's car to be flown in on a direct flight, because that would give me all the time in the world to spend alone with Bella. The last few weeks had been very trying on me and our still developing Bond because our family wanted to see what Bella was exactly capable of, and of course Emmett had wanted to test her strength, which had left him biting the dust every time. Eleazar was very curious about Bella's control over her gift and had spent many nights testing things, so to have her close for a couple of days would be heaven again.

Once we were on the road, Bella turned to me. "What's wrong Ali, I haven't seen you so pensive since you told me about that vision you had about Edward and Carlisle."

"I'm okay. I was just a bit miffed that we didn't get to spend as much time together as I would have liked." I said honestly.

She looked contrite at that. "I'm sorry love, I really am. I shouldn't have been so eager to please everyone, when my first priority should have been you. I'll admit I was a bit curious about what I could do as well, and I should have realized how much it would hurt you. So I am sorry."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's okay love, I know you're brain is still running on newborn speed, so I should have expected you to have Emmett's attention span."

She smiled at that. "Well, I've sparred with Emmett so much that some things might have rubbed off."

"I don't blame you for being curious love, I was just being silly. The last thing I would want is for you to feel like I am dictating your life." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "That is something you never have to worry about. You are not Edward, nor will you ever be him. You are my pixie, my Alice, and I wouldn't trade you for a million Edwards. I love you, and only you, forever."

I am sure if I could still cry, I would be bawling right now. "No one has ever said such loving words to me, and if we had more time, I would show you exactly what they do to me, but unfortunately, we have to wait for a bit. Everyone will be busy enough once we are in the air, so we can canoodle all we want."

She only smiled and squeezed my thigh. "I do enjoy canoodling with you, and I don't care what the rest of the passengers say about it."

"Thankfully the only other passengers will be our family, so they won't mind us being that close." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Does that mean we have a private jet?"

I nodded at her. "Apparently Sulpicia provided that for us, at least that is what Esme told me, but I suppose that makes sense. Mates look after each other after all."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "I can't believe she and Tanya are mated to two of the Queens. I never expected that."

I smiled at her. "I know right, I never knew until they told us. I admire them so much for being able to be separated from their mates for so long."

Bella smiled at that. "I know, I would go insane if I was separated from you for years on end and then having to have to spend those years around a man like Carlisle makes it even worse. At least Tanya had her sisters around."

"We tried to be there for Esme as much as she let us, but she is a strong woman that can handle herself against Carlisle's controlling nature. They butted heads a lot, and Esme always won those arguments, very decisively I might add. Thinking back she talked to Sulpicia almost daily once we had access to phones regularly. Carlisle and Edward feared her for who she was but often forgot it as well. But I am sure that disrespect will come to bite them in the ass." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded at that. "They deserve it as well, but I think the old saying of 'revenge is a dish best served cold' needs to be edited for us. 'Revenge is a dish served in numbers' will be better, because I get the feeling a lot of people want revenge on the both."

I giggled at that. "Indeed there are. Just among the Elite Guard there are plenty of people who want revenge on Edward and Carlisle, and let's not even start on Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme and her mate."

"Could you tell me a bit about them? I've heard plenty about Sulpicia and Athenodora, but Esme and Tanya were surprisingly quiet about them."

I smiled at her. "I don't know a lot about them myself, but I do know that Didyme is the only one of the three Queens that has a male mate. His name is Marcus and he is one of the oldest of our kind alive, he is a mysterious man with the power to see Bonds in people, and it is because of him and Didyme that the mating bond is held in such high regard."

Bella smiled at me. "Now I really can't wait to get there, from everything people have told me, the Volturi really act more like a family than anything else, at least on the inside. To the outside I understand they need to portray a certain image as the ruling class."

I only nodded as we pulled into the reserved parking spot at the airport, Bella shooting me an odd look. "We're taking my and Rosalie's car to Italy, and if everything goes well, they should be there when we arrive, since they are on a direct flight."

She smiled and kissed me softly once we were out of the car, and we made out a bit until the others arrived, which didn't take another minute.

"Sorry girls, but we don't have time for that now, we've got ten minutes to check in and get to the plane." Esme said with a soft smile.

We nodded and followed the rest of the family into the airport, walking quicker than human standards, but not quick enough to draw attention to ourselves.

We made it in time and once we were in the air, Bella and I quickly cuddled up in one of the luxurious chairs the plane had to offer, talking quietly for most of the twenty hour flight.

 **Bella's POV**

When we touched down in Italy twenty hours later and had cleared customs, I wasn't at all surprised when I saw Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW standing next to five black SUV's and once directions had been given, we made our way out, and I was surprised that it was still a two hour drive.

As the beautiful landscape passed us by, I couldn't help but smile. The next couple of days might very well be the most important ones of our lives, and I wanted to make good impression. "Will we get the opportunity to change before we meet the Queens, I would hate to look tacky when I meet them."

Alice smiled at that. "Of course we will, Esme knows how much a first impression is worth, so she'll make sure that we have that opportunity when we arrive."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "And I am sure you have our outfits ready in the trunk?"

She nodded at me. "Of course, I saw what we were wearing when we walked into the Throne Room, so I took the liberty of selecting a few things for you that I think you will like."

"I trust you in your sense of fashion when it comes to me. You've never steered me wrong before." I said honestly.

Alice smiled at that. "I wouldn't want you to walk into that Throne room in anything tacky. We need to present ourselves with a bit of class."

I smiled and kissed her. "Do we have time for a quickie now? Because I really don't know how much longer I can control myself."

"I think we have some time, but we can't divert from the route too much, otherwise we won't make it in time, and if that happens Esme really might go full Mom on both of us." She said with a soft smile.

I shuddered a bit at that. "We don't want that to happen, now do we? I think I can contain myself until we are released from our obligations tonight."

Alice smiled at me. "I'm okay if you are, my love."

Sometimes she infuriated me, but I knew she did this to let me develop a bit of control when it came to her, but because she chose to wear a skirt, a very wicked idea took form in my mind. Slowly I let my left hand glide over the center console to her exposed thigh, squeezing it softly as I smiled at her. "I've got an idea if you are game love, you only need to keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road, and I'll do all the work." I said as I slowly slipped my hand under her skirt and cut her underwear off with my nail.

Her grip on the wheel tightened a little as she smiled at me. "I think I can live with that, but I do want to repay this favor later today."

I smiled and pecked her cheek as I started stroking her folds, finding her already wet for me. "You're so wet already, Ali. Is that all for me?" I asked coyly.

She nodded and moaned as I slipped two fingers inside of her, fingering her in slow steady pumps.

Soon she started bucking her hips into my fingers, which she usually only did when she was really aroused. It seemed my pixie mate was just as desperate as I was. She was also moaning almost uncontrollably now and that was enough for me to speed up a bit, because I knew she was close.

"Bella, please, let me cum. I can't take it anymore." She said as she bit her lip.

"Then cum baby, I want to feel you squeeze my fingers off." I whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip hard enough to make it crack before screaming out her orgasm, while the car veered into the other lane, but thankfully these roads were deserted.

When she came down from her high and had steered the car into the right lane again, I pulled my fingers from her pussy, licking my fingers with relish as I tasted her. "Did you enjoy yourself, my love?"

"That was amazing as ever, my love." She said with a dreamy smile.

I grinned and pecked her cheek. "You came so quick as well, that's a bit unlike you."

She smiled at that. "That's because I am just as desperate to have sex again as you are. The last few weeks have really taken a toll on us I think."

I only nodded and kissed her. "Tonight, my love, I promise to make proper love to you tonight, and we'll take a few days to reacquaint ourselves, if that's okay with the Queens of course."

"I think they will let us do whatever we want once we made our introductions. The Queens have not met the most of us, only me and Jazz have met them before as part of the family." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled at that. "I'm glad that we're not going in completely blind then. I would hate to make a fool of myself in front of the Queens."

"There won't be any risk of that, because you are Esme's baby girl now, which means that Sulpicia won't have any other choice than to accept you. I just hope you are ready for another mother in your life." Alice said with a soft smile.

"I think I am. Carmen and Esme are amazing Moms to me, so I think Sulpicia will have a similar effect on me." I said softly.

Alice only smiled at that before she kissed my cheek, focusing on the road as we drove into a small town. "We're nearly there, could you call Esme to ask where we are going to meet?"

I nodded and quickly called Esme, relaying the information to Alice with a smile.

Alice on her turn quickly maneuvered the car through the narrow streets, stopping in the shadow of a big church where we waited for the others, but not before she flashed to the trunk to put on some underwear again.

 **Esme's POV**

When everyone had gathered outside the Church, I had to smile. It had been so long since I had seen it so close that I had almost forgotten how it looked. "We have about an hour to get changed before we are expected in the Throne Room, so Tanya and I will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up and get changed, and Emmett, I don't think I have to tell you to wear something classy today."

Emmett grinned and nodded at her. "Yes Mom, I'll dress appropriately."

Knowing exactly what her husband was thinking, Irina smiled at Esme and Tanya. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line, otherwise he won't get his treat tonight." She said with a wink.

Emmett pouted and followed Tanya together with Irina, Jasper and Kate, while I led Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Victoria to another wing of the Castle.

As we walked through the ancient halls, I couldn't help but smiled at the look of awe on Bella's face. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her with a smile.

"I have never seen such a level of luxury. How could you have settled with so little?" She asked softly.

I smiled and hung back so I could wrap an arm around her shoulder. "I didn't settle sweetie. My life in Forks was more luxurious than you think. Every car in that garage with the exception of Rosalie's was mine. Carlisle didn't have any money, and neither did Edward. I built that house long before Carlisle ever thought of settling anywhere. I have never been one to show my wealth when it isn't necessary. Being a mother to your girls fills me with more joy than all the money in the world, although my mate might disagree with that."

Bella smiled at that. "You're the best Mom I could have asked for, Carmen as well. I know I will probably never see Renee again, so to have two and soon Sulpicia as well are the best replacements a girl could have asked for."

"Then it is a good thing our rooms are all close by, relatively speaking." I said with a smile.

"There is one thing that puzzles me though. I heard Rose say that you said to reunite Tanya and Heidi, but isn't Tanya mated to Athenodora?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "That is true, but Heidi and Tanya are very close friends, much like Alice and you were. And I know that Heidi and Tanya have missed each other terribly."

Bella smiled and nodded. "That makes sense then. Even if I wasn't mated to Alice I would miss her terribly if we were separated for any length of time."

I smiled at that. "You two have always been awfully close, which is why I was so happy when it was confirmed that you and Alice were mated."

Bella smiled and hugged me as we came to their room. "Here you are, this room is yours to use for as long as you stay here, I'll come and get you in an hour."

They nodded and smiled as they stepped into their room, Alice actually squealing as she saw it.

Rosalie and Victoria smiled at that, and I also had to repress the urge to giggle. "I guess that will never change, even with Bella to temper her." Rosalie said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled at them. "Indeed, but would she still be our Alice if she wasn't as excitable. I'm glad that Bella brings out her happy side again. She was so glum before they left."

Rosalie nodded and smiled. "That's true. I missed the happy, bubbly Alice so much that I wanted nothing more then to help her."

"And we have, and no one will ever break our family apart again." I said softly.

The two women nodded as we came to their rooms. "I'll be right next door, I'll see you two in an hour."

They nodded and Rosalie hugged me before she stepped into her room.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything, Esme. Despite what I put your family through, you welcomed me as a daughter into your family. No one has ever done such a thing for me, so thank you." Victoria said with a smile.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Victoria. I saw a lot of the same hurt I saw in Bella when you came to us after James' death. I wanted to help you find your place in the world and give you a family that you deserve."

Victoria smiled and tightened the hug before stepping back and into her room. "Thank you for everything, I promise to be the daughter you see in me."

I only smiled and nodded as she closed the door, walking to my own room with a smile, knowing my mate was not there but that I would see her very soon.


	7. Audience

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C7: Audience**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Bella's POV**

About an hour later Esme knocked on our door again, both Alice and I had by now showered and had changed into our best dresses, wanting to make a good impression on the Volturi Queens. Alice had chosen an expensive looking red dress for herself and a similar dress in black for me, and the fact that neither of us could wear a bra with it, didn't even matter to me anymore.

Alice opened the door with a soft gasp, and I couldn't help but agree with that statement. Esme looked more regal than I had ever seen her, wearing an elegant dress fit for a Queen.

She smiled at us. "I see you like the changes I made to my wardrobe."

We both nodded at her. "You look like a Queen, mom." I said honestly.

That brightened her smile and motioned for me to come and hug her. "Thank you sweetie. I try to look my best when I get to see Sulpicia again after such a long time."

I smiled as Alice and I linked our arms as we walked to Rosalie's room, the blonde looking equally stunning in her dark blue dress.

Finally we got Victoria who had chosen an emerald colored dress, which did wonders for her red eyes.

"I trust you girls are ready for today?" Esme asked with a smile.

We shared a look among us. "We are, but I am a bit curious what will be expected of us, because I hope you remember our conversation back in Forks." Rosalie said in her usual tone of voice.

"I do, and all will be clear by the time we wrap up our conversation today. We will stay no longer than we have to and we have made plans to deal with Edward and Carlisle." Esme said with a smile.

Rosalie and Victoria nodded at her, while Alice and I pretty much already knew that it was going to be something like this.

Our heels echoed through the halls and I had to smile that everyone seemed to have matched their shoes with their outfits, although I didn't have much choice in that. Alice had probably picked out my outfit even before we got onto the plane, which by now I didn't really mind anymore. She had the sense of style out of the two of us to compensate my lack of it, so I didn't mind my mate dressing me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice how the others had joined us, and seeing Tanya in a similar dress as Esme was going to take a bit of getting used to.

Carmen and Eleazar were also very elegantly dressed, but by far the biggest surprise was Charlotte and Peter, who had dressed up similarly to Carmen and Eleazar.

I smiled at them. "It seems the miracles haven't ceased yet. You two certainly look different than when last we saw you."

"Hush Bella, there are certain standards one has to live up to in this Castle, and we are merely meeting them." Charlotte said with a smile.

I only smiled as we arrived at the ancient wooden doors that I figured led to the Throne Room, and now I understood where Esme had gotten her sense of grand styles from, living here for centuries would certainly help with that.

Esme and Tanya then pushed the big doors open, and the smiles that lit their faces were so bright that they could have rivaled the sun, and that alone brought a smile to my face.

Of the six thrones that were in the back of the room, only four were filled. One of the thrones in the center was a dark haired woman whose eyes never left Esme's.

On the right of her was a blonde that could give Rosalie a run for her money in terms of beauty, and by the looks of it she had an attitude to match. On the left were a man and a woman who seemed only to have eyes for each other, until Esme and Tanya started leading us inside, then they both sat up a bit straighter and gave us their full attention.

The other vampires in the room looked at us with a mix of curiosity and disdain, which I could understand given how they must think of us.

"Esme, it is so good to see you again, my love." The dark haired woman said as she hugged and kissed Esme.

"It is good to be back Sulpicia. I promise not to leave again for so long." Esme said softly.

Sulpicia smiled at her. "That is something we shall discuss once we are alone. Please, introduce your family to us."

Esme smiled and nodded at her, although she didn't let her mate go. "Of course, my love, but we should include the others as well, because some of my Coven have found their mates in Tanya's Coven."

By now Tanya and the blonde Queen had joined us, as well as the other Queen. "I think etiquette requires us to introduce ourselves first. I am Sulpicia, and I think my mate Esme needs no further introduction. The woman hanging so affectionately on Tanya's arm is Athenodora and last but certainly not least we have Didyme and her mate Marcus." Sulpicia said with a kind smile.

Esme smiled at her mate. "Thank you love, First we have my eldest daughter, Rosalie, who I saved in 1933 back when we were staying in New York. Carlisle almost got to her first, but I managed to remind him why that was not in Rosalie's best interest. Next we have Alice, who you already know, but not her story. I found locked away in an asylum in Mississippi in 1920. Her powers of foresight were active even then, and when I learned that there was another vampire after her, I offered her the gift myself as well as my protection, and while we unfortunately failed to kill the one that was after her, she has stayed with us ever since. Through her visions we also met Jasper a few years later. He was one of the vampires that escaped Maria in Mexico before we sent the Guard to destroy them. Alice had seen them becoming great friends and convinced him to stay with us. After that came Emmett, who was more of a chance encounter. He used to be a hunter that was one day mortally wounded by a bear that Rosalie happened to be hunting at that time. She brought him to me and begged me to turn him, which I of course did. When we visited Denali a few years later, both Jasper and Emmett found their mates in Kate and Irina, and since that time we've seen ourselves as one big family instead of two separate Covens. Many years later Bella came into our lives thanks to Edward, who had sunk his claws in her pretty deep from the start, only when I stepped in and said that enough was enough and that he shouldn't lead her on, he stopped pursuing her. He of course did the most Carlisle thing ever and left her, saying that we didn't want anything to do with her. And that was all after he had led her into a trap with James, the tracker that was also after Alice when I turned her, but this time we cornered him and finished him off. This is also how we met Victoria, the last one to join our little family. She wanted revenge for James but after hearing our side of the story, she joined us in our plan for revenge against Edward. We turned Bella a few months ago, and while she has the most amazing control I have ever seen, we thought it more prudent to let her experience the newborn phase in relative isolation, although she and Alice took that a bit literally and spent almost a month in complete isolation, exploring their newly found mate bond."

"That is quite the story and I see you have spent your forced time with Carlisle well, my love. I have heard a lot about the precognitive Seer of course, but it is an honor to finally meet her in person, and of course I heard a lot about Isabella as well. I heard you possess a powerful shield, is this true?"

I nodded at her. "If I am to believe Eleazar, which I do, I possess a strong physical and mental shield which I believe was the reason Edward could never read me."

Sulpicia smiled at that. "I happen to have a similar gift to Edward. With one touch I can see every memory you ever had. Would you mind if I try?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "You are mated to the woman that has been a mother to me for longer than I want to admit. I have no problems with you trying to read my mind."

Sulpicia smiled and took my hand as she closed her eyes. "I see… absolutely nothing, you are really and enigma, my dear Isabella. I look forward to getting to know you a bit better, along with your dear mate of course.

"That's more than okay, but please, call me Bella. I have always found Isabella to be so formal." I said with a soft smile.

Sulpicia only nodded as she turned her eyes to her Guard, one of whom was staring very intently at Rosalie. "Is there something wrong, my dear Jane?"

The petite blonde shook her head, and gave her hand when Sulpicia asked. "I see, this is a very interesting development. We are nearly done, my dear Jane. After that the day is yours."

The blonde nodded and as I looked to Rosalie, I saw a similar look on her face directed towards the petite blonde.

I took a glance at Alice and she only smiled at me, and I got that this was one of the things she had seen but wanted to keep a surprise.

After everyone had given their own introductions to the three Queens, all eyes were suddenly on me. "There isn't much to tell about me really. I was always the girl that nobody really noticed, and I didn't really knew what to think of Edward when he first shown interest in me. I was more interested in getting to know Alice, she had drawn my eye from the moment she walked into the cafeteria. Being with Edward changed me. My Mom had raised me to be confident in myself and be independent, but he took that away so easily that it scared me. I became a shell of myself and I hated it, which made me pull away from him even more. As Esme said it all came to a head a few months ago when he left me and I got together with Alice in the same night. I wanted and still want revenge for everything he has put me, my mate and my family through that it is all that I can think of." I said honestly.

Sulpicia shared a smile with the other Queens. "That is something we can arrange, young Bella. We have most of our best trackers finding information on where they are and what their plans are. Until we hear from them you are all welcome to stay here, if you want that of course, there is no obligation."

We all shared a look with each other and then looked towards Esme, who looked happier than any of us had ever seen her. "We would love to stay. It has been too long since we have seen Esme and Tanya this happy." Rosalie said with a very rare smile.

Sulpicia only smiled at her. "Then I think it is time for everyone to get reacquainted with each other, or in some cases acquainted with each other, but for the non human drinkers among us, I would advice you to do that away from the Throne Room, Heidi is bringing a pack of tourists in."

I was a bit torn about this. I hadn't really thought about feeding up until now but the thought of feeding from humans didn't bother me as much, and as I looked to Alice, she only smiled at me. "It is what we are made to do love, if you want to switch diets, I'll be right beside you the entire time."

"Are you sure about that love? What about the others?" I asked softly.

Alice smiled at me. "Rosalie has other things on her mind, and I have seen that Victoria won't have any problems with it because she used to feed from humans in the first place, and to be honest, I want this too."

I smiled and kissed her softly before taking our places at the edge of the room, close to Esme, who merely smiled at us. "I'm proud of you that you are willing to try this. I can't imagine it being easy."

"Easier than you think, Mom. With Alice by my side everything is easy." I said with a smile.

She only smiled at us as the doors swung open and a buxom brunette led in an unsuspecting group of tourists, closing the doors when the last one was in.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe it when we walked into that Throne Room and I locked eyes with that petite girl. I have never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw her all I wanted to do was to run up to her, cradle her in my arms and never let her go again. I had never been fickle with my emotions and I wasn't about to start now, when I felt a certain way about something I very rarely changed it, but this girl had managed to tear down all the walls I had built around my heart with just one look, and for some reason it didn't annoy me as much as I thought it would. And as I took one quick glance to my pixie of a sister, the look on her face told me enough. She knew this was going to happen today.

I listened as the dutiful daughter I recently portrayed myself as these days as Esme explained everything to Sulpicia, but while I listened, my mind was somewhere else. I didn't even know how I would start a conversation with my petite angel. Hell, I didn't even know her name yet. All I knew is that we were meant to be, and in the way she kept staring at me, I just knew she knew it too.

I managed to tear my eyes from her when Sulpicia took her hand, a smile immediately gracing her features, and I think I know what had caused it. It seemed to me like my angel was somewhat of a daughter to Sulpicia and Esme, and as any mother, they wanted to see their children happy. I know that Esme had always hoped that I would one day find my mate and once again be happy.

I wasn't sure that she actually was my mate, but after seeing Bella and Alice interact with each other over the last few months, I was pretty sure that this what it should feel like if you found your mate.

When the obligatory introductions were over and done with and we had been given a basic understanding of what was to be expected of us we waited for the batch of tourists that were coming, and now after eighty years of going without human blood, I couldn't wait to finally get a taste of it.

 **Victoria's POV**

As soon as those doors opened my unbeating heart sank. It was her, the woman that had saved me all those centuries ago, the one I still loved more than anything else. I knew it hadn't been a silly girl's crush then, and I was certain it wasn't now, because even 500 years later I still loved her, and I only hoped that I would get the chance to speak to her again, but for now that could wait, because I was thirsty and the humans in the room smelt of fear, like they usually did when we were just about to pounce.

When we received the okay to attack, I settled on a young girl with brown hair, a substitute for my dear sister when I still had the urge to kill her.

Within a minute I had the girl drained and tasting human blood for the first time in many months gave me back all those things that I had missed so much. I could think clearly again, but apparently not clearly enough because I saw the woman of my dreams coming towards me.

"I remember you, I turned you at some point." Heidi said sultrily.

I smiled at her. "You did, and you are still the angel of death you were back then, dangerous and beautiful."

She smiled and led me to a quiet corner. "You feel it too then, this pull?"

"I do, I have felt it since the moment I woke up and every day since in the last 500 years. I've missed you so much." I said honestly, figuring that was the best way to go right now.

"I have missed you too Victoria, and now that I have you this close I will never let you go again." She said before kissing me.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement, but to feel her lips on mine lit a fire deep inside of me that I would never want to quench. I was home, and I would fight anyone who would take me away from that home.

 **Alice's POV**

After all of the humans had been drained and disposed of, Sulpicia once again stepped to the center of the room. "Now that we all have eaten, I think we have all earned some time to reconnect with each other. We will reconvene here in a couple of days. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the Castle, but I would like to talk to Alice and Bella for a bit, if that is okay with you two."

Bella and I nodded and followed her and Esme to one of the offices, and by the way they were clinging to each other I could see how much they had missed each other, but what surprised me is that it was Sulpicia who clung to Esme's arm instead of the other way around as I expected.

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled down on me. "I think we have more in common with Esme than we thought."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I suppose we are that close to each other most of the time, but I couldn't picture being away from you for so long. Just a few hours drives me crazy at this point."

"We haven't been together that long Ali, we have plenty of time to drive each other crazy and love each other just as much. I actually think we can learn a lot from Sulpicia and Esme in that regard." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled and rested my head against her arm as Esme and Sulpicia led us into a spacious and luxurious office.

"I suppose you two are wondering why we wanted to talk to you alone?" Esme asked with a smile.

We nodded at her as we took a seat across from them. "It is quite simple really. We're going to have these talks with everyone about what they want. It will only be a matter of time before Edward and Carlisle are caught, tried and killed and after that I am sure everyone has their own goals and dreams they would want to pursue, and while Esme and I would love it if you girls were to stay, we can of course not force you to stay."

I shared a look with Bella, who only smiled at me. We had already talked about this before Esme came to get us, and we had come to an understanding. "We will stay for a while after they are dead, but now that we have the chance we want to travel for a few years, see the world for a bit, and after that we don't know what we want yet. We do know we want to be at least somewhat productive. I have always wanted to do something in fashion and Bella wants to be a writer, and since we both wouldn't need regular jobs for that, we can easily do that from any place in the world, so we might do that from here, but as Esme has always said, no matter where we are, we will always be a family." I said with a smile.

Both Sulpicia and Esme smiled at us. "You are of course free to do whatever you want, but I would hope that one day you would consider joining our Guard. Edward and Carlisle are far from the only threats in our world, and we could use two strong women like yourselves."

"We actually talked about that already and we definitely accept that offer once we return. I think that given recent developments with Rosalie and Victoria, they'll want to stay here for a bit to get to know their mates, so I think for the time being that they will stay here as well. So after we return, yes we would gladly join the Guard." Bella said with a smile.

"That is good to hear, and I hope you know that we will always see you as our daughters, no matter where you are, and I hope you would give me the opportunity to get to know you as such." Sulpicia said with a smile.

Bella and I smiled at her. "Of course, we have plenty of time to get to know each other, but if it's okay with you, I would like to call you Mom as well." Bella said with a kind smile.

Sulpicia and Esme smiled brightly at that. "Of course you can sweetie. Jane had been our only daughter before Esme introduced Alice to us and it already feels like I have gained another daughter."

Bella smiled at that before stepping into Sulpicia's arms for a hug, both of them smiling at the embrace.

Esme was beside me in an instant and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's sweet, isn't it Alice?"

I only nodded at her, knowing Esme wanted more than anything for Bella and Sulpicia to have a similar relationship to the one she shared with Bella.

When the two separated and Bella stepped back into my arms, she kissed my cheek as we retook our seats. "There is one thing we need to ask you before you are free to explore each other again. Have you seen anything in regards to Edward and Carlisle recently?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately I haven't. I have been looking out for them since we left Forks but I haven't been able to get a vision of them for a while, which either lets me to believe they are still in Forks sticking close to the Reservation so I can't see them, or they have found a method to hide themselves from my visions." I said honestly.

"Ah the Reservation, are these the shifters I have heard so much about?" Sulpicia asked with a smile.

Bella smiled and nodded. "They are, and one of them used to be my friend, until I started showing interest in Alice and they basically treated me like I already was a vampire. They have tried to attack us several times because of it, but Esme and Rose managed to inflict enough damage to send them back with their tails between their legs."

Sulpicia nodded at her. "Yes, I heard, and I still do not agree with the treaty Carlisle made, but until now we haven't had any reason to step in, but with your story we have all the evidence we need to end them all. We have been too indulgent with the shifters for far too long. This is not the first time they have caused us trouble."

Bella smiled at that. "If you and Esme are okay with it, we would like to be the ones to end them."

Both Sulpicia and Esme smiled at us. "Of course, but we would worry less if you would take a few more people, just to be safe."

"We shall ask Rose and Jane if they want to join us, and perhaps Victoria and Heidi would like to join us as well." I said with a smile.

Sulpicia and Esme smiled and nodded. "Then we give you leave to set up a team and a plan. But we would like to see everyone before you leave." Esme said with a loving smile.

We nodded and gave them a hug before we made our way in search of Rosalie and her newfound mate.

 **Rosalie's POV**

As soon as we were dismissed, I made my way over to my angel, who at the same time made a beeline for me.

She then grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the Throne room, which I was surprised at, but did not come as a complete surprise, she had to be a bit dominant if we were going to be together.

She led me to a room close to my own and led me in before closing and locking the door and turning to me. "I know you feel the same thing I did in that Throne Room and I want to know what it is, and you are going to tell me what are these things are that I am feeling." She said with a glare, which I am sure could rival mine.

I smiled at her. "Well, if I am not mistaken in my own feelings, which by the way have been unshakable in eighty years, I believe we are each other's mates."

"Since we have no way of verifying things, let's say for argument's sake that I believe you, how do we go from here, I am often called a sadistic bitch as a part of the Witch Twins and I just want you to know that it will be very hard for me to show anyone affection." She said as she crossed her arms, which I found very endearing.

Again I smiled at her. "Well, since I am more often than not called the Ice Queen, I think we'll fit perfectly because of that. I hate almost everyone and once I feel a certain way about someone it will be very difficult to change my mind, and to top that of I have very little patience for humans left."

Finally she smiled and motioned me to a couch so we could relax a bit while we talked. "Then I really think we were made for each other. I have no patience for anyone beside my brother or my Mistresses, so to finally share my life with someone who feels the same will be interesting, but I hope you know that I thoroughly enjoy my duties and position and have no desire of leaving Volterra for any length of time unless it was for a mission."

"Before today I would have said the complete opposite, but having seen what keeping mates from each other does to a vampire, I am okay with staying here with you for the foreseeable future." I said honestly, because there was no way I would leave her alone now that I had finally found my forever.

She only nodded at that as she scooted closer to me. "I just realized that I haven't even asked your name yet, so how shall I call you?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her awkwardness, which reminded me a bit of Bella. "I am Rosalie, and if I am not mistaken, you are Jane. Esme told me a lot about you and your brother on our way here."

She smiled softly at that before resting her head on my shoulder. "I never thought that I would be okay with something like this, public displays of affection really disgust me at times, nor would I ever have thought to be okay with loving someone who was taller than me."

"That is another thing we have in common then. I also hate those sappy displays of affection, but I do hope you don't mind something like this in private." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

She purred at me. "I don't mind doing this in private, and no one but my brother or the Queens dare to disturb me here."

"I think in the near future my sisters will find us as well, but I think you will get along famously with Bella. She hates Edward almost as much as I heard you hate him." I said softly.

She nodded at that. "I do hate him, how could I not after everything Esme has said about him. But Bella is the brunette girl mated to that pixie, right?"

"That she is, but they even each other out so you don't have to worry about her going all out on you. I will make sure of that."

"I don't mind her bubblyness. We got along quite well when she was here a few decades ago."

I only smiled and repositioned us a bit so we could relax while we talked, and the more we did that, the more I realized we were almost the same person, and that gave me very good hopes about the future.


	8. Shifter Slaying

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C8: Shifter Slaying**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **Bella's POV**

In the following weeks Alice and I spent a lot of time planning our trip to Forks, as well as spending a lot of time with Jane and Rosalie, and it was easy to see why they were mated. Jane was easily as indifferent as Rosalie was and she added her own form of insanity to that as well, which Rose didn't seem to mind one bit, it actually brought her out of her shell a bit, but what surprised me even more, was how easily Jane and I seemed to have struck up a friendship.

At this moment the four of us were in the library, searching for more information on shifters, because the information I had been able to get from Jacob was not enough to go on. We needed more information on what we could expect when we were going to end them.

Jane and Rosalie were cuddled up together, much like Alice and I were, and not for the first time I had to smile at the sight of Rosalie cradling her mate in her lap, and not for the first time Jane caught me smiling at them. "Is there something the matter, Isabella?" She asked without looking up from the book she was reading.

I smiled at her. "Nothing much Jane. I just had to smile at the similarities in your relationship with Rosalie to mine and Alice's.

She looked at me and smiled, which she only did around Alice and me and the Queens. "Most newly mated couples act like this, Rosalie and I just found each other and it is impossible for us to be away from each other, a feeling I am sure you and Alice are very familiar with."

"That's true, which is why it was a no-brainer for us to ask you two for this mission once we got the okay from Esme and Sulpicia to set up a team. I know Rosalie hates those 'puppies' as she so eloquently put it, and I know that once you get one whiff of them you will feel the same. I know that you enjoy inflicting pain, and after what happened before we left, I will revel in that pain we will make them feel before ending them. I said with a grin

She grinned back at me. "I almost didn't believe Rosalie when she told me of what you went through and how much you had changed after being turned, but I see that every word is true. It is impressive to say the least, and I am not easily impressed."

I only smiled at her when Rosalie pulled her closer. "That's not what you said last night, angel." The taller blonde said with a kiss to her mate's hair.

"You certainly didn't complain this morning when we did that again." Jane said with a smirk.

The two glared at each other for a minute, much to the amusement of my own mate, who had given up on reading to watch what would happen next. Both women would not give an inch, not even to each other and as I pulled Alice closer to my body, Jane and Rosalie sighed and kissed each other softly, an entire conversation visible in their eyes.

Alice giggled and kissed me. "It's like looking into a mirror, isn't it Bella."

I smiled at her. "Without the glares and prolonged silence, yes it is."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, I figured as much, I think it would be impossible for me to keep quiet for more than five minutes."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "If you two are quite done, could we continue our research, I would like to start planning our trip as soon as possible." Jane said a little bit annoyed.

"Sure we can, we were merely passing the time until you two lovebirds had finished your Hallmark staredown." I said with a smile.

Jane glared at me, but after a few weeks of spending time with her, I knew she didn't mean it this time. "You know Isabella, most people would cower in fear when I look at them in a certain way."

I smiled at her. "You're my big sister Jane, I'm not afraid of you."

"You are taller than I am, so how am I the big sister?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, catching one of Rosalie's arms between them.

"Because you are at least a thousand years older than I am, so that would make you the big sister, just as Rosalie is my big sister too." I said honestly.

Jane and Rosalie both smiled at that. "Well, you're not wrong there Bella, but my angel is right, we should continue our research, before Esme and Sulpicia start to think we are defiling their library."

Alice and I both nodded and took up our books again, noticing that most of the information Jacob had supplied me with was not even true. Wolf shifters were not superior to vampires, quite the contrary, we had a significant advantage over them in both strength and speed.

Alice noticed it too and smiled. "It seems Carlisle lied to us even more then we thought. The wolves won't stand a chance against us."

Jane smiled at that. "He had good reason to lie about that. In his mind that treaty he made with the wolves made sure you would need him to keep that intact. He needed you to fear those puppies in order to control you all. It was the only way he could have even an ounce of control over Esme and you all, but we'll set him straight soon enough, together with that bastard that hurt my little sister."

"Love you too Jane." I said with a smile.

Rosalie glared at me, and I got a jab in the ribs from Alice. "As a sister I of course meant, there is no need to be jealous." I said with a smile to both of them.

Alice only smiled and kissed me, Rosalie doing the same with Jane as the library doors opened to reveal Esme and Sulpicia, their arms linked as they smiled at each other. "And here I thought you were using your time usefully." Sulpicia said with a slight frown.

"We found out everything we needed, mother. We just finished our research and were enjoying each other for a bit." Jane said with a smile.

Esme looked at me and I smiled at her. "It's true Mom, we finished our reading just a few minutes ago. It revealed something that may be of interest."

"And what would that be, sweetie?" Esme asked with a smile.

"That Carlisle lied to you and the others about the importance of the treaty and the power of the shifters. We are quicker and more powerful than those puppies can ever dream to be. Killing them will be easy." I said with a smile.

Esme and Sulpicia smiled and nodded at that. "That is good to know, it will certainly be used against him in his trial." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Why is he even getting a trial. His betrayal and disrespect towards Esme alone should be enough for an immediate death." Rosalie said with a soft growl.

Esme smiled at her. "Because Carlisle did not directly break the law by exposing us to humans, we have to give him a trial, although it will certainly not help him. Edward on the other hand will receive death immediately once they are caught and brought before us. We have several very good leads on where they are, and we have sent teams to check on those leads."

I smiled at her. "That is good news. We will also leave in a couple of days to take care of those shifter mutts, if that is okay with you of course."

"The sooner, the better, sweetlings. Those mutts have taken liberty with our kind for too long. It is time that comes to an end." Sulpicia said with a smile.

We all smiled at that. "Then we will start making preparations immediately. We will schedule a few training sessions and then leave within the week." Jane said with a smile.

Esme and Sulpicia smiled and nodded at that. "That is fine my sweets, as long as you come and see us before you leave." Esme said with a motherly smile.

We all nodded and smiled at them as they took their leave. "I think a few sessions with Jasper should suffice for those puppies. He has plenty of experience in dealing with them, although I hardly think you will need it with how much you two trained together before we came here. "Alice said with a slight pout, apparently still a bit miffed that I had spent so much time with Jasper.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry love, but Jasper is the only one that I hadn't been able to spent much time with, and you yourself said that it would be good for me to get some fighting experience before we left for Volterra."

Alice sighed and cuddled into me. "I know, but I did not expect you to go at it with so much fervor, I should have though, you never do anything half-assed."

I only smiled and pulled her into me as we relaxed into each other, Jane and Rosalie smiling at us as they did the same on the other couch.

 **Alice's POV**

A little over a week later, we were prepared to go back to Forks, all that remained was to announce our leaving to the Queens, which was what we were going to do right now. All four of us were dressed in our Volturi robes, with our hoods partly up, and I had to admit it looked amazing on both Bella and Rosalie.

We heard some raised voices coming from the Throne Room as we approached and it seemed the Queens were in the process of judging some nomads, because it were voices we had never heard before.

Outside of the Throne Room Felix and Demitri were standing guard, the two smirking at us. "Look who finally showed up. The Queens have been waiting for you all." Demitri said with an almost lecherous grin.

"Then stop wasting our time and let us in, before I remind you again of why it is a bad idea to stand in my way in the first place." Jane said with a growl.

He flinched a little as they pushed open the door, Jane and Bella glaring daggers at the grins they were giving us.

Jane grabbed Rosalie's hand a bit firmer and Bella pulled me into her side, and I just couldn't help but feel flattered and loved by Bella's protection of me. I knew she had waited a long time to be able to do so, and I didn't mind it one bit that she did now that she had the chance.

We confidently walked in and wordlessly took our places in the Throne Room, seeing a blonde and dark haired vampire on the floor being restrained by two Guard members each.

"Ah, our last members have arrived, splendid. Today we end what we started all those millennia ago. I already know you two have thrown your lot in with Carlisle and Edward, so I will leave it up to you how we will end this, because you will meet your end today. The matter of your execution is entirely up to you. If you tell us where Carlisle and Edward are and what their plans are, we will grant you a quick and painless death, prolong your silence, and I will let Jane have her fun with you, you certainly deserve it after everything you have done to us." Sulpicia said with a smirk.

The two glared at her, and managed to hold it for two seconds before they sighed in defeat. "We have not thrown our lot in with Carlisle and Edward as you think. They have gathered several gifted vampires around them and forced our loyalty. They are hiding somewhere in Europe, waiting for a chance to strike at the Volturi directly. They cannot be far and are suffering from inner struggles, even with the forced loyalty, some personalities just do not mix."

Sulpicia glared at them, looking for any trace of lies from the two. "Very well, I sense no lies from you. So tell me Vladimir and Steffan, how would you like to die?"

"Just make it quick. We are tired of this life." The blonde one said.

Sulpicia nodded and snapped her fingers, the sound echoing of the stone walls. The Guards that were restraining them then proceeded to rip off their arms, before decapitating them, the two lifeless bodies falling to the floor with a thud.

"And so ends the reign of Vladimir and Steffan, the only vampires on this world older than we are. The future is bright without that thorn in our sides." Sulpicia announced to the Room, most Guard members applauding loudly.

Sulpicia then turned to us. "My sweets, good that you are here, please come forward." She said with a motherly smile, one I had noticed she only reserved for us, perhaps because we were the youngest in appearance, and except for Jane maybe in age as well.

We stepped forward with a smile, holding out our hands for her to read, even Bella, since we had found a way for her to temporarily lift her shield so that Sulpicia could read her.

One by one she read our thoughts and smiled. "You're prepared it seems. Good, make us proud my sweets. End those puppies and everyone that might have the ability to shift in the future, in the meantime we'll intensify the search for Carlisle, Edward and their army." She said softly.

We nodded and gave both her and Esme a hug before we took our leave and making our way to the garage, taking Rosalie's car to the airport, since mine only held two people.

Bella and I quickly crawled into the backseat, cuddling up to each other immediately as Rosalie drove off to the airport.

It was at least a two hour drive, even with the way Rose drove so that gave us plenty of time to relax.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I was so glad we had a private jet to take us to Forks, because with the amount of cute currently being displayed by Alice and Bella, as well as my and Jane's hatred for all things human would definitely cause some problems if we went by commercial airline.

Right now we were waiting for permission to take off, and honestly I didn't mind, it gave me time to spend more time with Jane in my arms, in our own part of the plane of course, because as much as we both loved Alice and Bella, sometimes they were a bit much for us, and not that we were any better when we were left alone, we just acted differently together.

"What can you tell me about the shifters love?" Jane asked softly as she relaxed in my arms.

I smiled at her. "There isn't much to tell that we haven't already read about back in Volterra, but according to their own legends a vampire visited them a few hundred years ago, who they killed by turning into a wolf, apparently the shifter gene has been in certain bloodlines for centuries, as far as I am able to tell. When the vampire's mate came to avenge her death, apparently a human used our bloodlust against us by cutting herself, distracting him so that the chief in his wolf form could finish the job."

"That's because they knew even then that they couldn't win against us, and they never will. Shifters are by nature still partly human, and thus will have to deal with human emotions and feelings. Threatening a mate will affect them the same as it is with us, and killing their mate will make them reckless, so that is where we will win. I am sure a few will have human mates." Jane said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "How about the real Children of the Moon, how does that work with them. I have always been intrigued by them.

Jane smiled at that. "I can imagine why, but they are savage beasts when the full moon comes. They make no distinction between mate, pack or prey when they hunt, which is why they were so dangerous. Only a few remain because after the attack on Caius, he launched a crusade that drove them to the brink of extinction."

"I never knew that. It makes sense why I never heard about any attacks." I said softly.

She only smiled and cuddled into me. "This happened centuries ago love, even Carlisle hadn't even joined us yet, only Esme, Tanya and her sisters were there."

I had to smile at that. "It is still hard to see Esme as anything else than the loving mother figure I have seen in the last eighty years."

"Oh she has quite the vicious streak, let me tell you. She was the one that taught me how to control my gift and use it to its greatest potential, but at the same time she is my mother as well. I have never seen a woman who can go from so loving to one the devil himself would rather run away from." Jane said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly, feeling her deepen it quickly, and I didn't mind that fact, even if Alice and Bella were only a few feet away, and it wasn't like we were going to go any further than this.

 **Bella's POV**

When we touched down in Seattle a couple of hours later and had done the run through security, we quickly made our way to the rental car that we would take to Forks, or more specifically just outside of city borders so we could run to La Push, and while we knew it wouldn't do us any good because they would smell us no matter which direction we came from, but we would at least have the benefit of speed on our side.

Since Rosalie had driven on the way to the airport in Italy, it was silently agreed upon that they would have the chance to relax in the back now, so I opted to drive to Forks, with Alice holding my hand next to me. "Nervous love?" She asked softly.

I shook my head at her. "I'm not really nervous, I knew this could be an outcome when we told Sulpicia about the Reservation, and Jacob has burned all bridges with me the moment he found out I showed interest in you, so I am more excited than anything else."

Alice smiled at that. "Most people wouldn't be excited about killing their former best friend and most of the people in that reservation, Bella."

"When that friend has been actively trying to keep you apart from the girl you love and the only family I still have contact with, I think I have every right to be excited to end them, as you should too. He tried to do the same thing Edward did, and you seem to have no trouble in killing him, and he was your brother for almost eighty years." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled at that. "You're right of course. Despite their differences, Edward and Jacob are exactly alike, and we will make sure no one will have to suffer again."

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Exactly, and that is why I am so excited, besides this being the first time that we actually get to fight beside each other."

She only smiled and took my hand in her own as we continued our way to Forks, my excitement only growing as we closed in.

After another hour of driving, we left the car in the parking lot of the diner I used to frequent with Charlie, which I found strangely ironic in a way, and thankfully it was dark outside so we wouldn't draw to much attention in our robes.

"How long do we have before they will smell us?" Jane asked once we had gotten out of the car.

"If we are lucky until we hit the forest, but knowing them they'll smell us long before, so we should go in guns blazing, so to speak. We know they are no match for us, so we shouldn't be afraid to show that." I said with a smile.

Jane grinned sadistically at that. "I like the way you think, sister, even if the phrasing is a bit strange."

I smiled at her. "That's just modern wording, Jane, something Rose will probably school you in soon enough."

She nodded and I saw the slight upturn of her lips into a very small smile. "Let's go then. The sooner we are done her, the sooner we can go back home."

We all nodded and walked away at a reasonable human pace, until we hit the tree line, after which we took off at full speed.

I was also sure that our robes were just as supernatural as we were, because as the winds ripped passed us, our hoods miraculously stayed up.

Jane seemingly noticed and smirked at me. "I can see the wheels in your head turning Bella, you can ask the question I know you want to ask."

"Okay, I'll bite. How the hell do these hoods stay up. It shouldn't by physically possible with these winds." I said with a smile.

"That's because these robes have been altered many times over the centuries. Both Sulpicia and Esme insisted that our robes would have hoods and what we are wearing today is the culmination of centuries of alterations. The hoods are sown onto the robes in such a fashion that they are still functional but will not be ripped off our heads as we run, it is really a remarkable piece of tailoring." Jane said with her permanent smirk.

I only nodded as the smell of wet dog entered my nostrils, and I just couldn't help the growl that left my lips, along with a growl from Jane, much to the amusement of Alice and Rosalie.

"We told you they stink love. You just didn't want to believe us when we told you." Alice said with a giggle.

I glared at her. "You could have told me how bad it would be when we decided to do this, and you know I couldn't have been able to smell it when I was still human."

She only smiled at me as the former treaty line came closer, the four of us stopping our run to take to the trees.

"The reservation is pretty spread out, mostly to protect the human population from the shifters, how do you propose we do this?" Alice asked softly as we all looked at Jane, since she had the experience in these raids.

Jane smirked at us. "We start raiding one house at a time. They'll all come running ar some point and when we lead them into that field we passed a few minutes ago, we can start picking them off a few at a time, preferably from the trees."

That sounded like as good a plan as any, and as I looked at Alice, I could see her eyes were glazed over, which surprised me, since she had mentioned not being able to receive visions around the wolves.

I cradled her in my arms and held her close as I waited for her to come back to me, and I could just feel Jane's gaze burning into my back.

When Alice's eyes cleared up again, she smiled at me. "That was another new one for me. I have never been able to get a vision of the wolves before."

"What did you see love?" I asked in a whisper.

"I saw how this battle will go if we follow Jane's plan. They won't know what hit them and in that confusion we can take down at least Sam and Jacob. Everything after that will be easy. Jacob is the strongest and Sam is the Alpha, without them the rest of the pack will be easy pickings." She said with a smile.

I nodded and kissed her softly, drawing strength from her lips before we would go into battle.

Apparently it lasted longer than I thought because at some point we heard a slight growl from behind us. "Keep your frilly panties on Jane. We have all the time in the world." I said with a smirk.

"For your information, Isabella, I don't wear frilly panties, and secondly we are on a bit of a timetable, every second we have to watch you two try and suck each other's faces off, is a second the wolves can pick up on our scent and let us lose the element of surprise." Jane said with a growl.

I only smirked back at her before I started jumping through the trees, Rosalie, Alice and Jane hot on my tail.

…

The moment the first homes came into view, we could see Jacob pacing around, still in his human form, and even with our hearing it was hard to hear what he was saying to himself.

I looked at Jane, and she shook her head at me, which I would have expected. It looked to much like a trap, almost to good to be true, which it probably was. "He'll figure out this little ploy won't work soon, and when he can't find us, he'll go back home for now, which will be our chance." She said in a whisper.

We nodded and did the one thing we could do right now, we waited for an opportunity to strike.

A little while later Jacob indeed left and once we were sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't be on us in a second, we jumped down and ran to the house, slaughtering everyone inside within seconds, and as we expected, howls were heard from the surrounding forest.

We made our way back to the treeline and perched ourselves on our branches again, smirking at the utter confusion that was playing out below us, and at Jane's nod we jumped down, Rosalie and Jane on Sam's back, while Alice and I jumped on Jacob.

Alice broke his neck in a practiced move, while I made sure he wouldn't heal by burying my hand in his chest and ripping out his heart, which I crushed in my gory hand.

Jane and Rosalie had seemingly done the same and smirked at us before they charged towards the others, sending most of them to the ground in blinding pain, which made it easy for Alice and I to kill the rest, who purely relied on their strength, instead of their speed.

Within the hour the wolves were dead, which only left the humans of the reservation, who were dispatched even easier, and the ones we knew for a fact didn't carry the gene, we used as food, since we could all use a hunt before we went back to Italy, and now I could see where Jane got her moniker of 'sadistic bitch' from, she enjoyed playing with her victims before she killed them, and watching her feed was intriguing to say the least.

Hours later, when we were sure everyone on the Reservation was dead, we noticed that the sun was starting to rise, so we hightailed it back to our car after cleaning ourselves up a bit, especially I couldn't run the risk of being spotted now.

Three hours later we were back in the air, three of us wearing satisfied smiles on our faces, except for Jane, who was pouting adorably in Rosalie's arms. "What's wrong Jane, aren't you satisfied with how everything went today?" Alice asked softly.

She sighed at her. "Of course I am, I'm just a bit disappointed with how easy it all was. I expected a bit of a challenge, but they were laughably weak."

Rose smiled and kissed her softly. "I knew that already, but you're right. I expected more of a challenge as well, but that doesn't matter now. We ended it on our terms, and now only Edward and Carlisle remain in our path, and we all know how that will turn out."

For the first time today Jane smiled and cuddled into Rosalie even more as Alice did the same to me, and I couldn't help it as my arms wrapped themselves around her waist as the private jet flew us home.


	9. Promises

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C9: Promises**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This chapter is mostly filler that came to me surprisingly easy, and I know that by the time you reach the end, you might think the story is coming to a close, but that is not yet the case. I intended to make this story at least 15 chapters when I started this story and I'm sticking to that. So at least six more will follow this one, and I promise to try and not drag anything out. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff, and don't worry the revenge on Carlisle and Edward will be coming soon.**

 **Bella's POV**

A few weeks after the culling of the La Push wolves, Alice and I were finally able to spend some alone time together, and we were loving every minute of it. We were currently in our room in the Castle relaxing against each other, both of us naked since there was no one who would dare to disturb us besides Esme and Sulpicia.

We both knew Rose and Jane wouldn't disturb us either because they were currently on Guard Duty.

"We should really go shopping now that we have the time. I have seen some lovely shops here in town that we can go and see." Alice said with a content sigh as she rested against my stomach.

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. "You've been trying to get me to go shopping with you for ages already, and just because we are in Italy and we have nearly infinite stamina doesn't mean my answer will be any different."

She pouted adorably at that, which is all I wanted from her. "That's not fair Bella. You promised that we would go shopping at some point."

I smiled at her. "I did, and we have been quite busy for the last couple of weeks and it is not like we will leave tomorrow, so we will have plenty of time to go shopping."

"And you are sure that there is nothing I can do to convince you to go shopping with me today?" She asked seductively.

I smirked at her and pulled her up and into a kiss. "I think there are several things you can do to convince me, and I am sure you have already seen the outcome of that, so just surprise me."

Alice smiled and gave me a soft kiss as she started toying with my nipples, making me moan loudly. "I haven't seen anything love, I want to be surprised as much as you do, but I am going to pleasure you like there is no tomorrow."

I smiled at her as she started kissing her way down my body, and I just couldn't resist tangling my hand in her short hair. "I certainly don't mind that, as long as I get to return the favor at some point."

She only nodded before almost literally diving between my legs, eating me out with relish, and I on my turn reveled in the cute moans she made as she pleasured me.

I couldn't bite back my own moans anymore, nor did I want to. Alice deserved these sounds from me, sounds I would never want anyone else to hear, they were only for my pixie of a mate. "Ali, that feels amazing, please don't stop."

She smirked at me as she added two fingers. "I won't stop until you scream in pleasure, my Bella." She said before applying that godly tongue to my clit.

I moaned loudly as she started fingering me, setting an unrelenting pace almost immediately, which was something I was not used to from her.

I just knew my orgasm would be a matter of minutes with the way she was working me, which told me plenty in and of itself. She was just as horny as I was and I intended to capitalize on that.

At lightning speed I switched our positions. "I have an idea, my love, try and go with it." I said huskily.

I positioned myself in such a way that our pussies were touching each other, and as she sat up and pulled me into a kiss, we started grinding against each other. "It's been too long since we had the opportunity to do this." She said with a loud moan.

I only smiled and kissed her again, playing with her erect nipples as she did the same to me. "I just love how wet you are Ali, I will never tire of this feeling."

She smiled at me. "Neither will I, Bella. I will never feel as good as when we are together, except maybe one night in the future."

"And what might that night be, my love?" I asked softly, kind of knowing what she was hinting at.

She smiled and kissed me. "A night that I hope will someday be a reality, our wedding night, but I know how you stand on marriage, so I will never push you."

I couldn't help but smile at her, but just as I wanted to say something, our orgasms hit us out of nowhere and we both moaned loudly as we crashed against each other in a deep kiss.

After riding out our high's we crawled against each other. "My attitude on marriage has changed quite a bit in recent months. It is true that I would never in my life have considered marrying anyone, except when that person would be you. I would love to marry you someday, but I do want to ask you if you will let me propose."

She smiled and pounced on me as she kissed me. "You don't know how happy that makes me, and I would love to be surprised by your proposal, although I am a bit miffed I don't get to plan the wedding."

I smiled and kissed her. "I am sure you'll find a way to get involved with every detail, my love, and I don't think anyone would want to upset Esme or Sulpicia by planning a bad wedding for us."

Alice smiled at me. "That is probably true, and I think nobody wants to deal with those consequences, although I do think we are being favored together with Jane and Rose."

"That's probably because we are physically the youngest together with Alec, and we both know has a huge motherly heart." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and cuddled up against me, the two of us laying in silence for a little while longer.

"Do you still want to go shopping love, or are you too comfortable?"

Her face lit up. "Of course I still want to go shopping."

I smiled at her. "Then let's get dressed and go out, we have deserved a little time to ourselves, and I could use some new clothes."

She smiled and kissed me before bounding off the bed and towards the closet, with me following her at a more leisure pace.

 **Alice's POV**

A little over two hours later we stepped into our first shop of the day, and I just knew by the time we were done, we would have seen most of the stores in Volterra, and I had to admit I was pretty stoked about Bella finally agreeing to go shopping with me. I had seen so many beautiful outfits for her in my visions recently that I really couldn't be blamed for the permanent smile on my face.

Bella of course noticed and kissed my cheek. "What are you so giddy about, my love? Is it really the fact that I agreed to go shopping with you?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Among other things, yes. I have seen most of the things we are going to buy today, and more importantly how amazing you will look in them, it gets me all excited." I said with a grin.

She smiled and kissed my cheek again as she interlaced our fingers as we browsed the racks. "As long as you don't start throwing clothes towards me like they are on fire, like you did before, we will have a lot of fun today."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked softly.

"Sometimes yes, but I got used to it after a while, but I like to find my sense of style with your help, and now that we have all the time in the world, I want us to take our time in shopping." She said with a loving smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly, not caring who saw anymore. As far as anyone here knew, we were merely a lesbian couple on vacation, because it was very clear that we didn't belong here, and that thought made me pause for a bit. We never actually sat down and talked about that part of our relationship. We were going to be labeled by people and I wondered how Bella would deal with that.

I noticed she was looking at me as I was holding the same top I had taken off the rack to look at five minutes ago. "Are you okay Ali?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "I am Bella, I was merely thinking about some things, but those can wait until we are back. I would rather not discuss those things with all the humans around."

She nodded and took the top from me. "I like this one, would you like to see me in it?"

I nodded and smiled as we continued to browse the racks, it would hardly do to go into the changing room with one top and a pair of tightfitting jeans.

Some time later I was sitting outside the changing rooms while Bella tried on some things, and while I had seen how it would look in my visions, I knew it would look even better in reality, it was just the Bella effect, as I had come to call it, which was Bella's uncanny ability to just blow apart any expectations.

When she stepped out of the cabin wearing a very nice pair of jeans and the top I had been staring at while I was lost in my thoughts. "Wow, the Bella effect continues to surprise me."

She grinned at me as she spun around. "I take it you like this combination?"

I nodded at her. "Like is too unworthy a word, I can only think about peeling those things off of you."

"Then you will love what I have planned next, my love. I think you might need some new panties when you see them." She said with a wink.

"It's a good thing I'm not wearing any then." I said returning the wink.

She grinned before stepping back inside, and as usual I couldn't wait to see her in her new clothes, and apparently she wanted to tease me because she did take her sweet time in changing.

When she did step out I had to resist the urge to moan out loud, because all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and pleasure her until we were both sated. She was wearing a miniskirt that barely covered her ass and a top so tight it could have been painted on, and I could clearly see her hard nipples trying to poke a hole into the fabric.

"I take it you like this outfit?" She asked sultrily.

"If you don't want me to start a massacre somewhere, you will not wear this out in public. You are showing so much skin that it borders on indecency." I said once I regained the actual ability to speak.

She smiled and motioned me towards the changing room before she once again slipped inside, and I couldn't help but follow her and somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear a whip being cracked.

Bella then pulled me into her arms and kissed me deeply. "I will only wear something like this for you my love, and if I choose to go outside in this, I will wear a different shirt and some leggings. I just wanted to see how you would react."

I smiled at her. "Good, because I would hate to have to kill people over this outfit. Only I get to see so much of you."

She smiled at that. "And you will my love, but if you would give me a minute, we can check out some of the other stores as well."

I nodded and stole a last kiss before walking out of the cubicle so she could get dressed in peace. It would also give me time to regain my composure a bit.

A few minutes later we payed for our purchases and made our way outside, a bit surprised to see Jane and Rosalie a bit further up the street going into a little bistro. "I thought they had Guard Duty for the rest of the day." Bella said softly.

"Sulpicia probably let them go early, it's been quiet recently so there is no need for that many Guard members in the Throne Room. I'm more curious about whose idea it was to go out." I said with a soft smile as we walked towards the next shop hand in hand.

She smiled at me. "I don't know, but something tells me it was Jane's idea. They are almost as desperate to spend some alone time together as we are."

I only nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, enjoying how we could now walk around without people judging us, at least for the most part.

Bella just smiled at me as we walked through the small town, occasionally browsing some of the shops for some clothes or accessories we liked, but it seemed that Volterra didn't really have that much to offer as I earlier thought.

 **Bella's POV**

As we walked through the streets of Volterra, suddenly a jeweler's caught my eye, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to buy anything with Alice by my side, unless I already wanted to ruin the surprise.

Suddenly her eyes lit up as she saw a lingerie store. "Bella, you know I love you very much, but I have a surprise for tonight. Will you be okay for a little while?" She asked softly.

I smiled and kissed her. "If you want to go and look at lacy and frilly lingerie, then I want to be nowhere near that. I'll be fine for a bit."

She smiled brightly and gave me a quick kiss before making her way to the store which I wouldn't want to be found dead in. I really didn't like wearing that shit, but that gave me a bit of time to work my own plans. I intended to find the perfect ring for her and then propose to her in the most romantic way possible, because I wanted to marry her as soon as possible after Edward and Carlisle were dead. The only challenge was not to let her show the decision of buying the ring.

Once I was sure she couldn't she me, I made my own way into the jeweler's, browsing the various cases for a ring that would be perfect for Alice, and for once I was glad I had actually fingered out her ring size already.

Knowing I was on a bit of a timetable here, I used a bit of my vampiric speed to look through the cases, and finally I found the perfect ring. It wasn't too over the top, but with its central ruby, sided by diamonds on a white gold band it would still catch enough attention.

Since Esme had given me a black credit card in the Volturi name, I quickly paid for the ring and hid it in my pocket, hoping she wouldn't notice just yet, and as I made my way outside again, I could see Alice looking around for me, and knowing that there was no way around it, I just walked out leisurely, making sure to have a bit of a disappointed look on my face.

"Hey love. Did you find anything nice?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Unfortunately no. None of the things I looked at were worthy of your beauty."

She smiled and hugged me. "That's okay, we have plenty of time to find something. I on the other hand have found plenty of things that you will want to peel off me later today."

"I can't wait to see them my love." I said with a loving smile.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before we started walking again, this time back towards the Castle, which surprised me a little. "Done shopping already, my love?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, there isn't much to shop in this town. Once Carlisle and Edward are dealt with and we will go traveling, we'll go to some of the bigger cities, like Rome and Milan."

I smiled at that. "Why stop there. We could go to Paris, London, Amsterdam and any other place we might set our sights on. Why not see the world now that we have all the time in the world."

She smiled brightly at that. "That is one of the many reasons I love you so much. You never fail to make me happy just with your words."

"I will always try and make you happy from the moment we started spending time together. I love you and that is something that will never change." I said honestly as we entered the catacombs of the Castle again.

After putting our purchases away in our room, we decided to go to the indoor pool the Castle had. We had not had an opportunity to use it, so after putting on our swimwear and our robes to cover ourselves a bit, we made our way to the pool, fully intent on relaxing a bit.

What we weren't prepared for was the sight that greeted us. Already in the pool were Esme and Sulpicia, both of them wearing very conservative swimsuits, at least that's how they looked from the back, and they seemed to be floating happily in each other's arms. "Good afternoon sweeties. Did you two have fun shopping?" Esme asked as she spotted us.

"We did, thank you for asking. Would you mind if we joined you? We would hate to impose." I asked softly.

Esme smiled at us as they broke apart for a bit, revealing the front that was thankfully just as conservative as the rest of their bathing suits were. I don't think I could have handled that visual image today. "Of course we don't mind. The pool is free for anyone to use." She said with her usual kind smile.

Alice and I smiled at her as we took off our robes and got into the pool, sighing contently at the temperature. "It's been a while since I felt warm. it's a welcome change." I said softly.

Alice smiled at that. "It reminds me of our sleepovers, when I would be cuddled up to you. I felt the same back then."

I only smiled as I pulled her into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist immediately.

"It's good to see that nothing has changed between you two. We were a bit worried that Volterra might do that, it has such an effect on people." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Bella and I have been devoted to each other ever since I turned her, and even before that we would gravitate towards each other. We know nothing can break us apart or even change us as a couple." Alice said with a soft smile.

Both women smiled at that. "That is good to hear. Your mating bond is part of the reason we hold it in such high regard. It is so beautiful and it seems nearly seamless in the way you two interact with each other. I really look forward to see that bond blossom in the coming years." Sulpicia said with a kind smile.

We both smiled at that. "Alice and I have been gravitating towards each other from the first time we saw each other, and I have loved her ever since that time. We have fallen together seamlessly because we have been sisters since the first time we spent time together, we loved each other from afar because Edward's idiotic claim on me and once we had the opportunity to be together, I couldn't stay away from my pixie anymore. We made each other a promise before Alice turned to never again let anyone or anything come between us." I said with a smile.

"I have known that from the first time I saw you, sweetie, and that is exactly why I tried everything in my power to bring you two together." Esme said with a soft smile.

We smiled and swam up to them to give her a hug. "We know, but we all knew it couldn't move forward with Edward and Carlisle around. Edward wanted to chain me and Carlisle was afraid of what would happen if I was turned too soon, as he well demonstrated in Phoenix when we killed James."

Esme smiled at that. "That's true. I warned him what would happen if we let this continue, but Carlisle was convinced that Bella was Edward's mate and that she should be able to lead a mostly human life. In truth they never wanted to turn you and let you die eventually."

I smiled at her. "I know Mom, that's why I started pulling away from him after that. I knew what Edward was about the moment he took me up that mountain and revealed his sparkly ass to me, thank god not literally, otherwise I would never had a normal night sleep again."

Esme giggled at that. "It was once again one of the things I forbade him to do, but he was just as good as listening to me as Carlisle was. He never believed my true position, but I have a feeling we get to remind them both very soon."

I only smiled and hugged her tightly. "I know we will Mom, and they will see how wrong they were in going against you and your wishes."

Esme smiled and nodded as Sulpicia hugged me from behind and Alice hugged Esme in the same way, which probably looked quite intimate from a distance. "I am sure if you ask Jane nicely, she would gladly punish them in her special way." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"I'm sure she doesn't need to ask, since Jane hated Edward just as much as Bella does, the only problem is us being able to pry her from Rosalie's side." Alice said with a smile.

I giggled and squeezed her hand under the water. "With enough motivation that will be easy enough, and if we ask Rose to help, it will be even easier to do. I've noticed that Rosalie just needs one look to get Jane do anything. Being newly mated really has its perks." I said with a wink to Esme.

She smiled at that. "Yes, I remember when Sulpicia and I were in the same situation all those years ago. It was hard to get her to focus on anything else but me back then."

"Like you were any better love." Sulpicia said as she swam up to Esme again, while Alice did the same to me and gave me a soft kiss. "I have to agree with mother, Bella. You are not that much better when I am around." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her. "That's because I have very little willpower when it comes to you, Ali. Always have and probably always will."

She grinned at that. "Thankfully I have the same when it comes to you, my love, even before we met and I only saw you in my visions I would daydream about meeting you and one day being in your arms."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were once again trying to make me blush, my love. Will you ever run out of sweet things to say?" I asked teasingly.

She smiled and kissed me, both of us losing ourselves in it pretty quickly, not even noticing that Esme and Sulpicia gave us some privacy. "I will never run out of sweet things to say. I've had a hundred years to practice and perfect the things I want to say to my mate, so for the next century you'll have to bear with it."

I only smiled and kissed her. "I think I can live with that, and if I want to shut you up for a bit, I have the perfect set of tools to make that happen."

She quirked a perfect eyebrow at that. "And what set of tools would that be, my love?"

I grinned and pulled down my bikini top. "These of course. The girls seem to have the uncanny ability to render you silent."

She only stared hungrily at my naked breasts, which kind of proved my point. "They are more like a promise to me." She said softly as she gently ran her thumb over my rapidly hardening nipple. "A promise that you will always be mine and that I will be forever yours."

I only smiled and kissed her. "Then marry me Alice. I wanted to do this a bit more romantically, but I can't wait anymore. I need you to be mine in every way possible."

She looked stunned for only a minute before her lips attacked mine again. "Of course I will marry you, but may I be selfish for once and ask if you even have a ring?"

"Of course I do. It was the only time in our relationship I will ever lie to you. I found it in that jeweler's today. you'll love it, I'm sure of it." I said with a smile.

She smiled brightly at that. "I really don't want to sound like a spoiled child right now, but can I see it?"

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course you can. It is in my pants back in our room, so we can go back if you want."

Alice nodded and gave me another kiss before she got out of the pool, with me following her with a soft smile. I had never seen her so grounded as in this moment.

As we walked back to our room, our hands locked together I couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay love? I've never seen you so demure before."

She smiled at me. "I'm just processing this amazing surprise. I did not expect it so quickly after we talked about it."

"I'm glad I still have the ability to render you speechless with my actions as well as with my body." I said with a soft smile.

She only smiled as we entered our room, where I quickly got the ring and got down on one knee before her as I opened the box. "I know I technically asked you already, but for forms sake I'll ask you again. Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

"Oh Bella, it's so beautiful, and of course I will marry you." She said with a soft smile, after which I slid the ring on her finger.

"May I ask for one more thing love?" I asked softly.

She only nodded and kissed me as I stood again. "I would like to take your last name when we get married. I want to be Isabella Marie Brandon."

"I would be honored, my love." She said as she embraced me.

I only smiled and held her for a very long time, both of us content to just be for now. Everything else could be dealt with later.


	10. Brought Before The Queens

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C10: Brought Before The Queens**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

A few weeks after Bella's proposal we were standing Guard in the Throne Room, and according to my vision earlier in the day, today would be the day Sulpicia's trackers would bring in Carlisle, and that this entire ordeal would be over soon, and after that we could finally have our dream wedding, which was already being planned by Rosalie, Jane, Heidi and Victoria, at Sulpicia's orders, although the four women didn't mind it one bit. Rose knew what I wanted, and Victoria had become incredibly close to Bella since we had arrived here, so she would take care of all of Bella's needs.

Bella seemed to notice when she squeezed my hand, which had been become our preferred method of conversation when we were on Guard Duty.

Sulpicia, Esme, Athenodora and Tanya were mostly just playing with their cellphones, while Didyme and Marcus seemed to be lost in each other's eyes at the moment, since there was nothing else to do right now, and I now understood why Jane hated these days so much.

Sulpicia and Esme had been rather indulgent with us over the last couple of weeks in letting Bella and I explore the Castle and relieving us from Guard Duty, but in the end we both knew that being in the Guard was a privileged position that sometimes included having to stand guard when there was no actual reason to, besides the fact that Heidi and Victoria would soon be in with the next round of tourists.

When Rosalie and Jane walked in together with Alec a few minutes later both Bella and I knew it couldn't take long before our other sister was here, but to my surprise, they made their way over to Sulpicia. "My Queens, we have captured Carlisle and part of his army and have put him in the dungeons for the time being." Alec said as they bowed.

All of them grinned at that. "Excellent. Was he already desperate enough to tell you where Edward might be?" Athenodora asked with an almost sadistic smirk.

"Unfortunately no, my Queen, and I thought it more prudent to bring him before you before I put him under my gift." Jane said softly.

Sulpicia smiled at her. "You have done well, my dear Jane, come, let us see what you have been up to." She said as she held out her hand for Jane to take.

Jane did so with a smile, and the grin spreading on Sulpicia's face was telling enough. "You three have done well. I am very proud of you. We will deal with him after we have eaten."

The three nodded and took their places, with Rosalie and Jane next to me and Bella while Alec to his spot on the other side next to his mate Chelsea, and at that moment the doors to the Throne Room opened, revealing both Victoria and Heidi with a big group of tourists, most of them completely oblivious as they snapped pictures of the ancient stonework.

As soon as the doors closed we attacked, picking out our own victims while leaving the rest for the Queens, and as the screams started, I couldn't help but smirk as Bella came over with two girls about our age.

We shared the girls between us and I was still amazed that we were able to do that. Not many mated couples could do so and I couldn't be anything else but feel honored that we were one of those couples, and honestly, seeing Bella with a blood stained mouth and her vibrant red eyes was a very big turn on.

 **Bella's POV**

Seeing Alice with blood all over her face definitely was a big turn on and I could see in her eyes that she was thinking along the same lines, but unfortunately we couldn't do anything about our feelings until later today. There were more important things than our libidos for once.

I was ecstatic when Jane, Rosalie and Alec said that Carlisle had been captured, and I knew it could only be a matter of time before Edward and the rest of their army was captured and killed.

"Now that we have eaten, I think we should get this trial underway. Heidi, would you and your mate collect Carlisle from the dungeons and instruct Felix, Demitri and Santiago to kill the others." Sulpicia said with a smile.

The two nodded and after bowing to the Queens, they left the Throne Room, while Sulpicia turned to me and Alice. "I know you are dying to say your piece to him, Bella, but I hope you don't mind it if we handle this."

I smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind, my Queen. What he has done to Esme is far worse than what he has done to us. All I ask is that I get to tell Edward where he can stick it once he is captured."

Sulpicia smiled at that. "Of course you can sweetie. I promised you that, didn't I. Edward hurt you most of all, so he is all yours when we capture him."

I smiled and nodded as Carlisle was led in, fighting heavily against Felix and Santiago as he glared at everyone, but mostly Esme. "Why am I not surprised to you here. You were always nothing more than an opportunist, you bitch!"

Esme smirked at him. "Oh Carlisle, you are so stupid sometimes. You know my loyalty was never to you, my loyalties will always be with my mate and the Volturi, and now that you are here before us, you will know exactly what the meaning of pain is, for every single moment that you have degraded and insulted me and my mate."

Sulpicia smiled at Esme before stepping forward, taking Carlisle's hand with some force, the cracking of his skin being heard around the silent room. Sulpicia's mouth turned into a ferocious snarl. "You really are as stupid as you look Carlisle. I once thought highly of you, but your actions against my mate, who let you know several times who exactly she was, might I add, have condemned you. Just know that your army is already dead and that Edward will follow soon enough. He has hurt my daughter just like you have hurt my mate, and that is unforgivable." She said angrily as she snapped her fingers.

Felix and Santiago gave a slight bow and proceeded to tear apart Carlisle, leaving only his torso and head intact, and I had to smile as Esme stepped forward and picked it up. "I have been looking forward to this for a long time. I will enjoy watching you burn to nothing, and I can't say it was nice knowing you either. Just take comfort in the fact that your Golden Boy will join you in oblivion soon."

"He was more of use to me than any of you were. I will gladly accept my death knowing that all of you will soon be dead." Carlisle spat before Esme held him into a brazier, which made me gasp a bit. Weren't we all highly flammable?

Alice merely smiled at me. "Don't worry love, Esme is the only vampire that can not be killed by fire, or most of the other means for that matter. She has a regenerative gift that will heal any injury and can regrow body parts."

I smiled at that and watched with morbid fascination as Carlisle burned to ashes along with part of Esme's arms, but as soon as she pulled them out of the fire, her arms grew back at lightning speed, once again looking like nothing ever happened.

She then flashed me and Alice a quick wink before making her way back to Sulpicia. "Now that the business of Carlisle has been concluded, I think we have all deserved a day off, so to speak. The search for Edward will of course continue, but we will take this day to celebrate. A lot of wrongs were righted today." She said as she dismissed us all.

We all bowed and left, Alice and I making a beeline for our room. "Mom is like a walking vampire cheat code." I said softly as we walked through the halls.

Alice giggled and kissed my cheek softly. "Only in part, love. She can be killed and from what she has told me some people have come very close. If any part of her survives, she will regenerate, but if all of her is burned, then she won't be able to come back."

I smiled and pushed her against the wall before kissing her. I had missed having her this close today and I just wanted to feel her close right now.

Alice wasted no time in tangling her hand in my hair, and while her robe prevented her from wrapping her legs around my waist, she tried anyway. "I should really talk to Esme about these robes at some point, they could use more width in the legs." She said as she pulled back.

I smiled at her. "You just want to climb me. I think they are perfect, not to mention the feel of them against our naked bodies."

She grinned as we took off again, this time actually making it to our room. "If you really mean what I think you meant, show me." She said in an almost demanding tone.

I merely smiled and took off my robes, revealing to my fiancé that I really didn't have anything on beneath it. "Convinced now, my love?"

She nodded and threw her own robe off before tearing her clothes off and tackling me to the bed, the old wood groaning under the force of it. "I am very convinced, and now I will show you exactly what it does to me."

I moaned loudly as she started eating me out and for once I laid back and let Alice do so many magical and wonderful things to my body, and as I gently ran my hand through her silken hair, she looked up with a grin, which made me moan again. She looked so innocent in that moment and I just wanted to kiss her senseless and never let her go again. It was also another reminder that I had made the right choice in asking her to marry me already.

Of course because of how worked up I was, I knew my first orgasm wouldn't take long, and thanks to Alice's gifted tongue, she once again proved me right when I moaned out my orgasm a few minutes later.

Alice seemed to notice my inner thoughts and kissed her way back up my body. "What could you possibly be thinking about?"

I smiled and kissed her deeply. "About you mostly and how I just want to kiss you senseless right now."

She smiled into our kiss and straddled me, her hands making their way to my breasts. "I wouldn't mind that, especially if I can stay like this. I love playing with your breasts."

"They're all yours love, as long as I get to play with that magnificent ass of yours." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "I never knew you were into that kind of stuff Bella."

"Please, have your seen your ass lately, it is amazing. Every time you wear a pair of jeans I have to contain myself not to rip them off and bury my face in there." I said with a grin.

Alice smiled at that. "Well it is yours whenever you want it, my love." She said softly.

I smiled and flipped us over, motioning for Alice to get on her hands and knees. "Good, because I want to try something that I have wanted to do for a very long time."

I then kissed each of the pale cheeks softly and started eating her out from behind, making my lover moan loudly, and not for the first time I was so happy that we were vampires so that I could do this. "Do you trust me love?" I asked softly.

"With my life Bella, you know that, you can do whatever you want to me, and if you are going to do what I think you are going to, you might want to get some lube." She said with a soft smile.

I kissed her just above her tailbone before I flashed to the cabinet which held most of our sex toys, including several lubricants and for tonight I chose one with strawberry scent, which was Alice's favorite. "I wasn't going to put anything bigger than a finger or two in there love, we can work to that in the coming months."

She smiled and moaned as I started spreading some lubrication on her tight ring. "Have you done anything like this before love?" I asked softly, for once acutely aware that she had at least a hundred years in which she could have experienced all sorts of sexual things.

To my surprise she shook her head. "No, I haven't. Believe it or not you were my first in everything. I was a virgin before we made love that day of your first hunt."

"Then I am even more honored to be your mate and that we can be each other's firsts in everything." I said softly as I slowly slipped a finger in.

Alice moaned loudly and bucked her hips a little as I slowly started pumping my finger in and out of her tight ass, wanting to stretch her enough to add another finger and eventually prepare her for a strap-on. "Oh Bella, that feels so weirdly amazing. I can't wait to return the favor."

I only smiled and added another well lubricated finger. "I want to feel it love, because you know how much I believe in equality."

Alice smiled and started riding my fingers, while I latched me mouth onto her clit and pussy, wanting to bring her to a mind shattering orgasm. It was always the only thing I wanted to one-up my fiance in.

Soon enough she screamed out her orgasm, her ass almost squeezing my fingers off, and I actually thought to hear some faint cracks inside of her.

Once she had loosened up enough for me to pull out, I kissed my way back up her body. "Did you enjoy that love?" I asked softly.

She only nodded as she pulled me into her arms. "You have done the impossible. You've wiped me out with just one orgasm."

I only smiled and kissed her. "You always said that I did impossible things to vampires before I was turned, so why stop now."

She smiled as she cuddled up to me, both of us just luxuriating in each other's presence until the Queens needed us again.

 **Esme's POV**

When the Guard had left, Sulpicia and I turned to the others. "That went better than expected, it almost seemed too easy." Athenodora said with a slight frown.

"That it was, why would Carlisle be so brazen as to try a direct assault like this, Felix said that he was stalking the city when they captured him." Sulpicia said softly, apparently deep in thought.

Suddenly it hit me. Edward must have used Carlisle as a sacrifice to see if there was any way he could infiltrate the Castle and try and launch an assault from within. I took Sulpicia's hand and let her see my thoughts, which got a slight gasp from my raven haired mate.

"You might be right there love." She said softly.

"What did you see Cia?" Didyme asked softly.

"Esme showed me a thought that might become a reality. Edward might have used Carlisle as a sacrifice to test our strength and a way to infiltrate the Castle." Sulpicia said a bit shocked.

Everyone looked equally shocked at that. "Then we should take precautions immediately, at least double the Guard for the time being." Athenodora said fiercely.

Tanya smiled and pressed a kiss to her lover's neck. "I think it's better if we didn't. It might make him suspicious of our actions if he notices that we have increased our security. If we do nothing but prepare in silence, he will get cocky and launch an assault he can not win, and then he can see how the Volturi deal with petty revenge plots and the ones that support them."

Athenodora smiled at her lover. "Why are you always so good at being my voice of reason?"

"Because someone has to be and you are more likely to listen to my reason then to that of the other's." Tanya said softly.

Athenodora smiled at that, knowing Tanya had an excellent point. "And that is not the only thing Dora. Tanya also knows exactly what to do to get you to agree with almost anything, all she has to do is threaten not to have sex with you." Didyme said with a teasing smile.

"Oh hush Di. It's not like you and Marcus are any better, or that Sulpicia and Esme are any better for that matter."Athenodora said with a slight pout.

I giggled at that. "But unlike you, we don't hide or deny it. We are quite happy to be addicted to our mates."

Behind the blonde Tanya grinned and wrapped her arms around her lover. "Life could be so much more fun for us if you opened up just a little bit more, love. At some point all our enemies will have surrendered are will have been vanquished, and I can't have you go all pouty on me when you have no one to fight anymore."

Athenodora smiled and relaxed against the taller blonde. "I know, and I am working on that, and having you close again is helping loads already."

Tanya smiled at her. "Well, I will certainly never leave you alone again. I need you close just as you need me close."

"I think both of us feel that way Tanya, I can never in good conscience leave Sulpicia again." I said as I wrapped my arms around my raven haired lover.

Sulpicia smiled and kissed me softly. "Good, because it hurts too much when you are not here, and my mood is usually the first thing to suffer."

I smiled at that. "Then I think everyone will be thankful that I will be here from now on. You're no fun when you're all mopey."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, the barely controlled lust almost exploding out through her eyes. "Really love, then I think we should postpone any talks for today and have you show me exactly what you mean by that."

I only smiled and kissed her before we left the others to their own devices, both of us having other things on our mind at the moment.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Watching Carlisle burn to ashes was very satisfying to say the least. For years I had to endure his and Edward's backhanded comments about how I was turned and how I dealt with that, and to watch at least part of that come to an end filled me with a warm feeling that was also partly because of my sadistic little angel beside me and judging by the smirk she had on her face as he burned while her hand was firmly in my own, she was enjoying this as well.

I had seen Esme's ability in action only once before and again it left me in awe as her arms regenerated, the same smirk still on her face.

Shortly after that we were dismissed and Jane and I made our way to our bedroom to change, since we had a trip to the indoor pool planned.

Jane chose a very conservative black one-piece, which made me giggle a bit. "I know you hate being called cute, angel, but that bathing suit makes you look even more adorable."

She growled softly at that. "Don't call me adorable. I've never worn a bikini before because I know I couldn't pull something sexy like that off."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "Love, I think you would look drop dead gorgeous in a bikini. I know you don't care about what people think, so what is really keeping you back?"

She sighed and relaxed against me. "The fact that I will never have curves or assets like you. That I will be seen as a little girl for the rest of time and never be seen as a woman."

"Love, listen to me please. Having all these curves and assets has only brought me pain. I haven't told you how Esme came to turn me, and while it pains me to talk about, you deserve to know, all I ask is that you not interrupt, I can't tell this twice."

She nodded and kissed me softly as she moved us to the bed so we could lie comfortably.

I sighed softly before I began, drawing strength by pulling her into my arms. "I was turned in 1935 after I was gangraped and left for dead by my fiance next to the church we were supposed to get married in the following day. Esme found me and turned me on the spot before carrying me to her home to finish the change. When I woke up she told me what I now was, who she was and what I wanted to do. All I wanted was revenge and Esme helped me get it. I stole my wedding dress from my parents house and hunted the men down one by one, leaving my fiance for last, so he knew I was coming. I barged into his room in my wedding dress and killed him at slowly as possible, but I never tasted his blood. I kind of had a flair for the dramatics back then."

She looked at me for a long time, a variety of emotions visible in those beautiful red orbs. "I'm so sorry that happened to you love, and I can't even imagine what you have been through. I have also been through a lot before Sulpicia turned me, but never something like that. I am glad you got your deserved revenge and that those bastards suffered through it all, but having said that, your flair for the dramatics haven't lessened a bit."

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you angel, that means a lot to me. I have always hated what I had become and for a long time blamed Esme for it, but when I saw you, I knew that you were my destiny, let's not look back anymore, but forward to the future with confidence. Perhaps I should talk to Esme at some point and apologize for how I have treated her in my early years."

She nodded and kissed me deeply before blurring into her robe. "If you give me ten minutes, I will be back with a bikini so that we can take our swim. If you can do it after everything you have been through, then I will not let my past burden me anymore."

I smiled and nodded as she took off, and in the meantime I had plenty of time to get changed myself. Figuring she would go for either black or red, I chose a deep scarlet bikini, which I hoped she would like, since she seemed to prefer me in either those form fitting robes or nothing at all, a fact I didn't really mind. Jane thought I was drop dead gorgeous, and my own vanity would not refute that of course, but I also let my mate know that she was gorgeous as well because not acknowledging her beauty or enjoying and reveling in it would be a crime to womanhood everywhere.

Like she promised Jane was back within ten minutes, ripping of her robes as soon as the door was closed. "I think you will like this my love." She said as she flashed on her black bikini, and I was glad that I chose the scarlet one, because it looked amazing next to hers. "You have a very good taste, my love, you look absolutely ravishing."

She smiled and pulled me into her arms and onto the bed. "I could get used to this, but know that I will only wear this for you. Even Isabella and Alice will not get to see me in this."

"I would hope so, because you are just as much mine as I am yours, and only me will get to revel in your beauty." I said with a playful growl, which was probably the first one of my immortal life.

She quirked an eyebrow and straddled me. "Is that what you want to do now, Rose? Postpone our planned day of swimming for mind numbing sex?"

I smirked and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question, angel?"

She smirked right back at me and lied down against me. "That's too bad then, because I want to go swim with my beautiful mate."

I pouted a little at that. "That's just not fair, but you are lucky you are so cute or I might have taken offense to that kind of teasing. Usually the one cunt blocking me is your brother."

Jane smiled at that. "He is just worried about me. We have been all we had for almost a thousand years, and in his eyes nobody is good enough for me. He actually respects you for standing up to him despite our reputation of the Witch Twins."

I only smiled and kissed her softly. "Good, I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your brother just because you are mated to me."

She smirked at that. "I would choose you every time Rosalie. He may be my twin brother, but you complete me in every single way, but I do think we have wasted enough time. Let's go swimming."

I nodded and followed my lover to the pool, which was easily recognizable as having Esme's hand in the design, and as we floated in the warm water in each others arms, for the first time I could feel the stress of my being draining away. Eternity didn't look as bleak as it did before now that I have my angel by my side.


	11. Waiting Game

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C11: The Waiting Game**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we are nearing the end of this story, only four chapters remain after this one. Next up will be the end of Edward, followed by the wedding and their honeymoon, closing off with a short epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **Bella's POV**

In the weeks after Carlisle's death life in Volterra started to look like it resembled a sense of normalcy, at least that is what we all made it looked like. The Queens spent most of their days plotting the revenge against Edward and his army and that left most of us free to do whatever we wanted.

At this moment Alice and I were relaxing in our bed, trading soft kisses and touches with each other as we waited for word of the Queens.

Alice had seen that it wouldn't take long before Edward made his move and that he wouldn't stand a chance against the powers of the Volturi.

What worried me is that we didn't have a way to know when he would choose to attack, and that left me on edge, and Alice noticed. "Are you okay love?"

I smiled and pulled her on top of me. "Mostly, it's just the waiting that sets me on edge. We don't know what he is planning and that makes me nervous."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "It'll be okay, my love. Edward can never win against the might and powers of the Volturi. He will try and take the Castle by force, but in doing so he will lose everything. I have seen it, and we will all get a chance to exact our revenge. It will not be over soon for him as it was for Carlisle."

"Not too long I hope, we still have a wedding to plan after his death, and I would love to call you my wife as soon as possible." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "And I would love to call you the same, my love, but in the meantime we could always plan for what we are going to do once we are actually married, because even with the soundproof rooms, I don't think either of us would want to consummate our marriage here in the Castle."

"No, I would rather do that away from here, preferably in a nice hotel where we can take our time with each other and we don't have to worry about being anywhere for a couple of days, or weeks, or even months." I said softly.

"More like a couple of years. If I take you on a honeymoon, we'll be gone for a while. I was hoping to convince you to go on a world trip with me." She said as she caressed my abdomen.

I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I could be convinced, but right now I am not really convinced yet. I hope you have something planned to convince me of joining you."

She pouted slightly at that. "I would do anything to get you to agree, my love. I thought you knew that."

I smiled and rested my forehead against hers. "I do, and I was hoping you would see the obvious double meaning of that statement."

"You've become so addicted to sex ever since you were turned." She said as she curled into me.

"You're partly to blame for that, my love. You are so breathtakingly beautiful that I just have to enjoy your body as much as I can." I said honestly.

She smiled at that. "And you have done that a lot in recent weeks, but I feel a bit deprived of the same."

I smiled at her as I spread my legs a bit for her. "You are free to pleasure me any time you please, my love, I am as much yours as you are mine, that is something I thought you knew."

She smiled at that. "I know, and I intend to do that more often, starting right now." She said as she started kissing her way down my body, making me moan loudly already.

She smiled up at me as she started playing with my nipples. "I just love how easily you get aroused, Bella. It's so easy to get you riled up. I could watch your body in pleasure all day for the rest of time."

"And you will, Alice, but we can talk about what we can do each other later." I said softly.

She smiled and twirled her fingers around my nipple. "Why is that lover, can't take a little teasing from your darling fiance?"

I groaned at that. "I can take plenty of teasing, but now when you are trying to drive me crazy with lust."

She only smiled and kissed her way further down my body, running her nails over my thighs as she placed a featherlight kiss just above my pussy. She then winked up at me and started eating me out with gusto causing me to moan loudly again.

Alice always did such wonderful things to my body and today was no different, but today it was like something was different, like every touch was amplified. "You look so beautiful when your face is in ecstasy, my love, I could watch it all day." She said as she looked up from between my thighs.

I hadn't seen a hotter sight in my life. "And you look so hot between my thighs looking up at me with those doe eyes."

She smiled and replaced her tongue with her fingers before kissing her way back up my body. "No one has ever said that to me, or did it make sound so sexy, and given that I have lived with Emmett and Irina for years, that is saying something."

I smiled and kissed her deeply. "I would rather not think about our siblings when we are naked and in bed together, except maybe Rosalie and Jane." I said with a wink.

She smiled at that. "They are awfully cute together, aren't they, as much as they will both deny it, but even thinking about them while we are naked irks me a bit."

I smiled at that. "Sorry love, but you kind of started it."

Alice smiled and kissed me. "I want to fuck you Bella." She said huskily.

"Then do it. I've been dying to see what you can do with a strap-on." I said in a similar tone.

She grinned and reached over me to grab one of our bigger strap-ons from the bedside table, while I just couldn't resist playing with her soaking pussy, which would make it easier for her to also get pleasure from our little tryst.

Alice moaned a little before she buckled herself in, as we had come to call it. "Get on your hands and knees love, I've been dying to fuck you from behind for a very long time now. I want to see that booty jiggle."

I giggled as I did as she said. "I like it when you are bossy, but please don't say it like that. It sounds like something Emmett would say."

She grinned and kissed the back of my neck as she slipped rubber dick into me, making me moan loudly. "Aren't you glad we paid a bit more so we could both enjoy this, I love how tight you are."

"And it feels so big inside of me, I love it." I said as she started thrusting into me.

When her hands came around to my front to toy with my nipples, I crashed into my first orgasm.

Alice didn't let up though, and I couldn't love it more in this moment. We had tested the very limits of our stamina and we both knew this little tryst would last at least until long into the night.

 **Esme's POV**

All this waiting for the inevitable was driving me insane, and it showed in how we all reacted to one another, which was exactly the reason Sulpicia and I had opted for a relaxing walk through the more ancient parts of the Castle, something we did from time to time reminisce a little.

"I've missed this so much, just being in your arms again helps my nerves so much." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "I've missed this too, my love. The years without you were so lonely that I could barely bare it. Hearing your voice once we had access to telephones was a balm to my soul like you wouldn't believe."

I smiled at her. "Phones and the internet really were the best things that could have happened to us, but I really should have come back sooner. Being away from you has never been easy on either of us, but the forced separation was something I never want to go through again, although I will admit Bella lightened my heart a little."

Sulpicia smiled at that. "She is such a sweetheart, just like you and her mate. I am glad you brought our daughter to us."

I smiled at that. "There is something she asked me to ask you, since she is too embarrassed to ask her yourself even though I know you will say yes."

"You are so cute when you ramble, my love. What is it Bella asked you to ask me?" Sulpicia asked softly.

"She was hoping that you could be the one to marry them as our leader." I said with a loving smile.

She smiled brightly at that. "I would love to, but I would like to tell her myself in a bit, for now I have something to show you that I have wanted to show you for a long time, I think you will love it."

"And you call me cute when I ramble. You are just downright adorable right now." I said as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hush woman, don't you call me adorable." She said with a wink.

I smiled at her. "As your mate and wife of 2000 plus years I think I have earned that right, my love."

She smiled lovingly at me and pulled me into a deep kiss. "That you have, my love, now let me show you what I have found in the recesses of our archives."

I again hooked my arm with hers and followed her through the ancient corridor towards one of our special rooms that had decorated a long time ago and for the first time in a literally centuries I could see that my lover was nervous.

When she opened the door and led me in, I gasped softly at the new addition to our room. "I thought this was destroyed in the fire."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist as we looked at the picture that had been painted of us on our wedding day, with both of us wearing crimson dresses and in a similar pose as we were in now. "It was partly, but I found an artist that could restore it to its original glory. I have been waiting twenty years to show it to you again."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "It is as beautiful as the day it was painted. I remember that day so well. It is still my most treasured memory."

"As it is for me. I still remember how radiant you looked in that dress." She said as she turned me around.

I couldn't help but press myself against her. "I think you have the same idea I have. It has been too long since we made love here."

Sulpicia smiled at that. "There is plenty of time for that later in the comfort of our bedroom, my love, where we can take our time with each other and our sisters know not to disturb us. I just want to spend a little time with my mate, we had such little time together lately."

I smiled at her. "That is most definitely true and if my memory serves me right, we have an excellent couch to cuddle in standing in this room."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I couldn't get rid of that couch. It is entirely too comfortable."

I merely smiled at her as she led me further into the room, the memories we had made here rushing back into my minds eye.

When we sat down and had gotten comfortable, which was Sulpicia leaning against me, since I was slightly taller than her, she turned to me again. "I have been thinking love. We still have our wedding dresses stored in this room, do you think Bella and Alice would like to wear them on their wedding day?"

"I think they would love that. They are almost exactly like us in many ways, so I think they will jump at the opportunity, although Alice might be a bit upset not getting to go shopping for a dress herself, but I think she'll get over it. We will have to have them altered though. Alice is more petite than either of us and Bella will definitely need more room in the chest for her dress." I said with a soft smile.

Sulpicia smiled and nodded at that. "She is rather well endowed, isn't she. Is that normal these days, girls her age in our day were not so big breasted if I remember correctly."

"I personally think Bella has been blessed with good genes on her mother's side of the family. She has told me a lot about the relationship with her mother and it is a unique one to say the least. Her mother acts more like a best friend than a mother, but was there for Bella at times when it mattered. I had a chance to talk to her when Bella was attacked by James and I could almost taste the love she held for Bella. She told me that she saw that Bella needed a friend more than a parent when she was growing up and that she merely helped Bella become the confident woman she now is again. Edward took a lot away from her, but he could never break her." I said with a soft smile.

"Soon enough we will break him, preferably into a million little pieces while he feels the most unimaginable pain he has ever felt. He will know what it is to cross the Volturi, and more importantly, my daughters." Sulpicia said with a wicked grin.

I moaned softly at the tone of her voice and at the same time my undead heart swelled with love for the woman in my arms. "I think this the first time that I have heard you call them our daughters in private. I am proud of you love, I know how difficult that must have been."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Not as difficult as you might think, my love. Everything becomes easier when the woman you love brings you two daughters."

I only smiled at her, content to sit with her in my arms for now, and while I knew we would have to return to our duties at some point today, right now all that mattered was the gorgeous raven haired woman in my arms.

 **Victoria's POV**

To say that the first months of being mated to Heidi were exciting would be the understatement of the century. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, sex on legs and had a voice that could melt frozen butter, she was also a very caring and sometimes very concerned woman when it came to me. Most of the men in Volterra tried to get it on with me from the moment we set foot in the Throne Room after getting to know each other, but Heidi was surprisingly cruel in the way she told them to fuck off.

Right now we were doing a perimeter check together, like we usually did when we weren't out 'fishing' together. "So love, are you excited about the wedding?" Heidi asked softly.

I smiled and nodded at her. "I am, Bella has been put through hell thanks to Edward and right now I just want to see her happy. She really has become my sister in the time that I have known her and I feel honored that she let me in after everything I in part put her through."

Heidi smiled and kissed me softly. "She forgave you for that a long time ago, my love. Bella told me how much she values your friendship when you were on Guard Duty with Alice. I think you two should take some time to talk about things. I think she will surprise you if you let her."

I smiled at that. "I was planning to do that anyway. I wanted to ask her some questions about the wedding and the things she would like, but I think that would be a prime opportunity to spend some time with her as well."

Heidi smiled at me. "I think she will like that. Perhaps we can ask the Queens to let you two do the next perimeter check. That will give you two plenty of time to talk."

I only nodded at her as we suddenly caught an unfamiliar scent, a scent which belonged to a newborn vampire.

We took off in the direction of the scent, figuring this was one of Edward's cronies sent in to do some scouting. The scent was distinctly feminine and it smelled familiar for some reason, and looking at Heidi, I knew she smelled the same. "What do we do, kill her or bring her to the Queens?" I asked in a whisper, so that only she could hear it.

"Bring her before the Queens, they will decide what to do with her, and perhaps they can find out why she smells so familiar." Heidi said softly.

I nodded and gave her a kiss before we started our chase, and it wasn't long before we saw the brunette woman who was trying to be stealthy. "Well, well, another one of Edward's cronies coming here to die. You are making it easier every single time."

The woman startled at our presence, but made no move to run away. "Edward may have turned me, but I am not with him in any way shape or form, I came to see Bella." She said softly.

We both quirked an eyebrow. "And how would you know she is even here. Last thing we heard is that she was still in America." I said with a grin, wanting to know more about this woman.

"I know she is here because I can feel it. Bella and I always had a special relationship and once Edward kidnapped and turned me he wanted to use me against her, but she is my daughter and I will always love her." She said with conviction, a certain fire in her eyes that I remembered all too well from Esme.

Heidi and I shared a look at that. "We will bring you to the Queens and see if your story is true, and only then will it be decided if it is safe for you to see Bella." Heidi said matter of factly.

She nodded and followed us through the Halls of the Castle, and looking at her now, I could see the resemblance she bore to my sister.

 **Alice's POV**

Being called to the Throne Room after a morning spent in post coital bliss was a bit annoying, but Victoria said that it would be worth it, after saying that Sulpicia and Esme requested our presence.

Now curious, we walked briskly towards the Throne Room, and for once I did not any visions to guide me.

As we pushed open the doors, we saw a brunette on her knees in front of the Queens, and the scent that came off her reminded me so much of Bella that it could only be one person, and the way Bella had practically turned into a statue next to me confirmed that suspicion.

"Mom?" She said almost in a whisper.

Renee turned and smiled faintly at Bella, but made no move to actually get up from her kneeled position, which was probably smart.

"It is okay Renee, you can go and give your daughter a hug." Esme said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded before she walked up to us, her smile only brightening when she saw our joined hands. "I always knew you two would fit well together, congratulations Bella." She said with a smile.

Bella smiled and looked at me if it was okay to hug her, to which I only smiled. She then wrapped her arms around Renee's neck and pulled her close. "I missed you so much Mom, what happened?" She asked softly.

Renee smiled and rubbed her back. "I'll tell you all about it soon, sweetie. The Queens did have more to say to me, but they wanted you to be here first."

Bella nodded and took my hand again as we took our places again, while Renee moved back to the center of the room. "Like we said before, you are free to stay here, and we accept your help in fighting Edward. What you must understand though is that Esme and I are Bella's mothers now and that your time as her mother is over. You are free to retain the friendship if that is what Bella wishes, but everything else will go through us."

Renee nodded. "I understand that completely, and I look forward to serving the Volturi in any way you see fit."

Sulpicia smiled at her. "A woman of your talents and gift will have a good future in our ranks, but I believe our daughter wants a moment of your time for the time being, so for now you are free to do as you please, we will call upon you all soon."

Renee bowed and turned to us, Bella merely nodding her head indicating that she should follow us, which struck me as odd, Bella usually didn't act like this with anyone and she had always spoken so fondly of Renee before.

Once the Throne Room doors were closed however, Bella pulled her mother into a tight hug. "Sorry about that, but I would rather not get teased over this. I'm just so happy to see you again." She said softly.

Both Renee and I smiled at her. "It's okay Bella, I understand that. I realize I have missed a lot since you are now a vampire as well."

Bella smiled and led us to one of the offices Esme had given her to use. "That's true, and I have missed plenty as well. No one will disturb us here so we can talk freely." She said as she sat down and pulled me into her lap. "I'll first explain the obvious I guess. I am a vampire because Alice changed me a few months ago, a few days after Edward left me all alone in the woods of Forks. Since that time I have found love with my pixie of a mate and I can honestly say that I have never felt more complete in my life, especially now that you are back in my life."

Renee smiled at that. "It's great that you found love with Alice. I have always said that you two were a good match. But I guess it's my turn now. Edward basically kidnapped me from my home after he had killed Phil and as I later learned, Charlie as well. He then brought me to Italy after the change and told us that his plans of taking down the Volturi. He intended to use me as a scout but my gift won't allow me to harm you."

"What is you gift, if I may ask?" I asked curiously.

She smiled at me. "My gift is kind of like Jasper's in that I am an empath, but it manifests itself differently in the way that I cannot directly manipulate emotions but have a strong sense of how someone is feeling."

"Well you always had that uncanny ability to feel what was wrong with me, so that is not a complete surprise, but it is nice to know where it all comes from. What I am more interested about is why you chose to come here now. Wasn't Edward in Italy months ago?" Bella asked softly.

Renee smiled and nodded. "He was, but he was keeping an especially close eye on me because of connection to you. Yesterday I was able to sneak away due to an uprising in the army. He was forced to kill several people and did not come out of that unscathed. He plans to attack in two days in a last ditch effort. He knows he will not survive this, but he wants to take as many members of the Volturi down with him. That is why I came here now, to beg for forgiveness and to inform the Queens of what he was planning, although I must say that I did not expect a woman that I had coffee with while you were in the hospital to be a Queen."

Bella smiled at her. "Esme was planted with the Cullens as a way to keep an eye on Carlisle, but she has been a Queen for more than 2000 years. She became my Mom without even realizing that I was missing that, and before you ask, no you never did anything wrong in that. I just never realized how much I actually missed you and Esme filled that void."

Renee smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you sweetie, that means a lot to me."

"You will always be my mother, and I have told Esme and Sulpicia as much already. They are just really protective of me, and there is something more I have to tell you. Alice and I are getting married and I would love it if you would be one of my bridesmaids." Bella said with a soft smile.

Renee smiled brightly and hugged her. "I would love nothing more. It has always been my dream to see you in a wedding dress."

Bella smiled and then looked at me. "Are you okay with finding one more bridesmaid, love?"

I nodded at her. "I am more than fine with that, Bella. I was actually hoping for that, now I can ask Jazz." I said with a loving smile.

She gave me a quick kiss before retaking her seat, and I had no problems in parking myself right back in her lap.

We talked to Renee for most of the day and I for one was glad that Bella could have her final wish, to have her mother beside her forever. It could only do good things in my opinion.


	12. Ending Edward

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C12: Ending Edward**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Bella's POV**

In the next two days leading up to Edward's attack, the entire Castle was in chaos. The plan we had come up with was very solid and thank to Renee we had a lot of inside information on what his plan was.

Right now Alice and Jane were sparring against each other, while Rosalie and I watched with amusement how Alice dodged every punch Jane threw, much to the annoyance of the petite blonde.

Rosalie merely smiled at them as the two walked back. "It's okay angel, no one can win against Alice. She cheats."

Alice merely stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "I don't cheat, I'm merely using an asset given to me. You know that I can't control the visions."

Rosalie smirked as she stood and walked to the center of the room, and after giving Alice a kiss I followed her. It had been a while since I got to spar against her, since I usually had to go against Jane.

We flashed each other a smirk before we charged, and as we traded blows I had to admit it was fun to spar against Rose again. Her style was a bit more wild than Jane's was and fighting her was always refreshing.

We growled and snapped at each other but had playful smirks on our faces, and I could see that Rosalie was really enjoying herself. "It's been a while since I have seen you this carefree Rose."

She smirked at that. "Thanks Bella, I could say the same for you. Is it because we are going end Edward once and for all?"

I only nodded as we charged each other again, and at the last possible moment I sidestepped her and wrapped an arm around her neck from behind.

She softly tapped my arm and smiled at me when I released her. "Usually I'm not really into choke play, I do hope you know that."

I smiled and hugged her. "I know that, and Jane is the only one who you should enjoy any form of sexual play with, but I saw an opening and I took it."

"Like you should, and I think Edward will not know what hit him when you actually squeeze his head off like a pimple."

I smiled at that. "As much of a gross analogy as that is, I can't help but agree with you, although we should report to the Queens, I don't want to miss the look on Edward's face when he realizes it has all been in vain."

They nodded and the moment Alice was by my side again, I kissed her deeply. "Did you enjoy our little show, my love?"

She nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as we followed the two blondes to the Throne Room, both of us content with hanging back a little to let Rosalie and Jane have their moment as well.

The rest of the Castle was mostly quiet and more importantly, empty of anything breakable. Marcus and the Queens had been quite adamant on moving everything breakable into the vaults, because they would not let their works of art be destroyed by Edward.

"It seems so dead all of a sudden, Edward has at least succeeded on one thing. He has sucked the life out of our home without even being here." Alice said softly.

Rosalie and Jane smiled and fell in step next to us. "He has always been good at that Ali, you know that better than anyone. But after today we will never have to deal with him again. Today the chapter of Edward Mason Cullen, and the Cullens as a whole ends. We're Volturi now." Rosalie said with a smile.

Both Alice and I nodded at that. "We are Volturi, and personally I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I admit I had my doubts when I first learned that Esme was mated to Sulpicia and that we would spend quite a while here, but now that I have Jane, I can't see myself anywhere else." Rosalie said with a loving smile to her mate.

Jane actually smiled at her. "I never thought I was lucky enough to meet my mate, but when I saw you I just knew I had found my reason for existing."

Rosalie smiled and kissed her mate's cheek. "And you are my reason for being, angel. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

Jane merely smiled as we pushed open the doors to the Throne Room, where most of the Guard had already gathered, with Renee and another female vampire that I had never seen before standing in front of the Thrones.

"Ah, the last of our Guard has arrived, and just in time too. The training session went well I presume?" Sulpicia asked with a smile.

"It did, my Queen. We are as ready as we will ever be." I said with a smile.

Sulpicia smiled at us. "You girls are just in time to meet the newest member. Apparently Renee neglected to tell us she was mated to someone. So tell us young one, what is your name and how did you come to meet Renee?" She asked as we took our places.

The brunette smiled shyly at her. "My name is Bree and Renee turned me while we were on our way to Volterra. Her gift told her that I was her mate and my own gift showed me the same. I sometimes get flashes of possible outcomes of a given situation, but they are very random."

Sulpicia shared a look with Esme and the others before smiling at her. "That is something we can work on, for now would you give me your hand so I can see for myself?"

She glanced at Renee before she placed her hand in Sulpicia's, her eyes fluttering closed as a smile appeared on her face. "Very interesting. It seems Edward is really getting desperate. He will attack tonight in a last stand offensive. His army is in disarray and are likely to turn on him if they sense this might lead to their deaths."

"I can see a plan forming Cia, what do you have in mind?" Athenodora asked with a smirk.

Sulpicia smiled at her. "Let him in and lead him here to the Throne Room, then end his army and let Isabella have her fun in dismantling Edward limb from limb. I am sure with all our combined powers we can easily kill what remains of his army, and after that we can take our time in judging Edward."

Athenodora smiled at that. "That is a wonderful idea, Sulpicia, and is that something that would be satisfactory to you too Isabella, he is yours to kill after all."

I smiled at her. "It would be, my Queen. I would certainly wouldn't mind the opportunity in taking my time in taking him apart."

"It is settled then, but how are we going to lure him here? it's not like we can just leave the door open and expect him to just walk in. He will see right through that." Esme said softly.

Next to me Alice's eyes glazed over and I held her close, since that helped her visions tremendously, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sulpicia and Esme.

After about a minute her eyes regained focus. "What did you see dear?" Esme asked kindly.

Alice smiled at her. "I saw how this will all play out. Edward will definitely come if he sees me and Bella being close here. His jealousy will make him reckless and he will follow us anywhere, and if we then enter the Castle and 'forget' to properly close the door, he'll see that as his opportunity to strike."

Sulpicia and Esme smiled at that. "So you two basically want to go shopping and let him follow you inside. It is as good a plan as any as we can come up with in such a short time and it is though out enough to not raise suspicion, and more importantly, spare the Castle unnecessary damage."

Alice smiled at her. "For once it is not about the shopping. It is one of the few windows of opportunity we will get, because I saw that he is willing to play the long game as well, which may take years."

Sulpicia shared a look with the others and then smiled. "Then you have our permission to prepare, but please be careful out there."

"We will, my Queen. He will not harm us." I said before we bowed and took our leave.

 **Edward's POV**

It wouldn't be long now. In just a few hours I could launch my attack, even if I didn't have the support of my army anymore. I knew it was a bad idea to turn Bella's mother, but that idiot Carlisle was adamant that it would give us an edge, and I still don't know why I listened to him, I never did before.

I was hidden on one of the rooftops and saw that slut and my whore sister wandering out of the castle alone, dressed in slutty dresses like they wanted something to happen to them, and while Bella did nothing for me anymore, I wanted her dead for being with Alice. No one could have her but me after all.

I followed them while keeping to the rooftops, knowing for sure that they didn't see me. Eventually they would go back to the Castle and then I would follow them in, they would lead me right to those dumb ass Queens. The vampire world only needed one ruler and that would be me, with Bella by my side as my pet.

Seeing them so much in love only fueled my anger. They walked close together and they were always touching in some way. I am sure if I could still vomit, I would have done that by now. It was unnatural and a sin, and I would try my hardest to separate them. I might kill Alice myself when the time comes, that would drive Bella right back to me, I was sure of it.

They were giggling about something as they watched something in the window opposite from where I was hidden, but I was sure they hadn't noticed me, since they were too caught up in each other.

I growled softly as Alice kissed Bella's cheek softly and whispered something in her ear, and unfortunately I was too far away to hear it, but judging by the way Bella reacted I was sure it was something sinful. "You just wait bitch, you will know your place soon."

Bella then whispered something in Alice's ear and Alice merely nodded at her, the two of them walking back to the Castle hand in hand, and while it was a bit suspicious, I followed them none the less, since I was sure they were not smart enough to set up a trap and bait plan, I was the master of that after all. The whole winning Bella's heart was a testament to that.

I watched them vanish back into the same door the came out of, but for some reason it didn't close all the way, which once again proved to me how brain-dead they actually were.

Seizing the opportunity I slipped inside and silently made my way through the Castle, not even hearing any footsteps in the Hall. This was going to be too easy.

 **Alice's POV**

Bella and I were standing in front of a small boutique, discreetly watching Edward watch us from the rooftop. "He is watching us love. Let's give him something to get angry about, he'll make mistakes when he's angry." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and wrapped an arm low around my waist, low enough that she could place a hand on my bare ass if she wanted.

We both giggled and I placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "This will work perfectly, although I hope you won't actually expose my ass here, I really don't want to deal with police right now." I whispered in her ear.

"We won't get in trouble if they can't catch us, and you know I will never let anyone else see any part of you that only I get to see. You are mine Alice, just as much as I am yours." She said in a similar tone.

I only smiled and nodded as we walked back to the Castle, knowing we had Edward right where we wanted him, angry and believing he had the upper hand.

We entered through the same door we came out off and left it open on a crack, taking off at full speed towards the Throne Room through one of the secret passages that Sulpicia had told us about. It would make sure we would get there before Edward and that he would not see or hear us.

Knowing Edward would go for a grand entrance, we closed the doors as soon as we were back in the Throne Room. Rosalie and Jane handing us our robes. "So my dears, did it work?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Like a charm, my Queen. He thought he was being stealthy by keeping to the roofs, but seemingly he forgets that windows have reflective properties and he was not trying overly hard to stay hidden, so we just acted like we usually do to make him angry and then made our way back, and he fell for it like a fly falls into honey. He'll be here in a few minutes, since we took the shortcut." I said with a smile.

They grinned and took a seat on their thrones, with the Guard standing next to and in between them, with Bella, Rosalie, Jane and myself standing slightly in front of the thrones of Sulpicia and Esme.

A minute later the door swung open and a collective smirk was visible on most of the Guard's faces, as well as on the Queens, while Edward had a look of utter defeat.

"What's wrong Edward, didn't you expect us to be a part of the Volturi, I figured you knew since you have been stalking us, it's the only thing you can do, albeit not very good." Bella said with a smirk that could rival Jane's.

He growled and charged her, but Jane put him under her gift with a smile while Felix and Demetri walked up to him to restrain him. It would be fun to hear Sulpicia and Esme rip him a new asshole before he died.

As soon as Jane let up her gift, Demetri and Felix grabbed his arms to contain him. "I was once convinced that you would not become like Carlisle, but you have turned out even worse than I could have imagined." Esme said sternly.

Sulpicia merely smiled at her wife. "We are all very disappointed in him, my love. I once saw great potential in you, but that potential has been wasted by jealousy and idiocy. We as the Volturi Queens hereby sentence you to death. Your executioner will be Bella by her request."

He just smirked at us. "I can take anything this little girl can dish out."

"Famous last words, let's see how you feel when you have no limbs left, Jane, my dear sister would you care to help me?" Bella said with a smirk.

Jane smirked at her. "Of course sister, just tell me what you need me to do." The blonde said with her permanent sadistic smile.

Bella smiled at her. "Your gifts would help greatly, I want to savor his death."

Jane merely nodded before she put him under her gift again once Demetri and Felix had released him, and Bella wasted no time in ripping off one of his hands, making watch as she ripped off the fingers one by one and threw them into the brazier. "At least you'll be together with Carlisle again, you two deserve eternity together." She said as she threw the now dissected hand into the brazier.

This went on for hours and all the time she never lost that sadistic smile that seemed to be reserved solely for Edward and by the time only Edward's head was left she flashed him a last smirk before throwing it into the brazier like it was a basketball, whooping when it went in. "Yay, two points for Bella." She said with a fist pump.

Emmett grinned at her while Esme and Sulpicia quirked an eyebrow at her, and I had to resist the urge to facepalm. She did look a bit contrite. "Sorry, I just had to say something ecstatic now that it is finally over."

Esme and Sulpicia smiled at her. "That's fine sweetie, we just didn't expect it from you, we've gotten used to the mature Bella." Esme said with a smile.

Bella smiled and took her spot next to me. "Now that Edward is dead, there is the mater of his remaining army. I want every available tracker to hunt them down and end them. They were guilty by association and should be treated the same." Sulpicia said in her most regal voice.

Everyone nodded and about half of the guard left, including Heidi, Victoria, Emmett and Irina. "As for the rest of you, you are dismissed for now, but we will reconvene tomorrow afternoon to discuss some things." Sulpicia said with a smile.

We nodded and Bella and I made our way back to our room, since I knew Bella had plenty of adrenaline left and that could mean some interesting times for the rest of the day.

 **Esme's POV**

After dismissing the Guard, Sulpicia and I also made our way to our room, since we had to talk about some things going forward. I just knew Alice and Bella would leave for a while after their wedding, and somehow I just knew Rosalie and Jane would also get married soon because it had been a dream of Rosalie's for many years, and she deserved to be happy and have the wedding she had always dreamed of.

We took a seat on our comfortable couch and Sulpicia wasted no time in cuddling up to me. "What's wrong love? you seem a bit pensive." She asked softly.

"I'm merely wondering what will happen now that everything is over. Alice and Bella are going to get married soon, and I just know Jane and Rosalie will want to do the same. I just fear our family is falling apart now that we're finally complete." I said softly, pulling her a bit more into me.

Sulpicia smiled and caressed my hands softly. "They'll come back eventually, my love. It is not the first time our Guard has done anything for themselves, so what is the real reason?"

I sighed softly and nuzzled her hair. "I feel like I am going to lose our daughters all over again."

"Oh Esme, my sweet dear Esme, we are not going to lose them. I am sure if we talk to them about everything they will surprise us. Alice and Bella might travel for a few years, but I am more than sure they will find their way back to us. Bella adores you and will do anything to make you proud of her, and to Alice you are her mother, I have seen it in her memories, you are very prominent in all of them, almost as much as Bella is." She said before kissing me.

I smiled at her. "They adore you too, Bella especially. She sees in you the mother that Renee was when she needed it, but deep inside she wanted that all the time. She told me so a little while ago."

Sulpicia smiled at that. "See, we won't lose them, and I know for a fact that Jane and Rosalie will stay with us as well. There are few that can contain Jane's sadistic urges and she has always come to me for guidance, and Rosalie has been no different in that aspect. She can contain it to a degree, but those urges need an outlet, and that is why I have no issue with sending her on purging missions, and I have noticed that Rosalie has similar tendencies, which makes them an amazing team."

I merely smiled at that. "Rosalie always had trouble containing her rage, and that comes from how I found her and the circumstances in which I turned her. I let her have her revenge on those bastards, but she closed herself off from everything after that. She became the 'Ice Queen' and played that part to perfection. It got a little better when she brought Emmett to me because they became such close friends so quickly, even after Emmett found his mate in Irina."

Sulpicia smiled and kissed me. "If they decide to get married, I think they will have a short honeymoon and then come back to us, since Jane can't live without her brother in her life, and it seems that Rosalie and Chelsea have struck up a sisterly bond as well."

"That they have, but that was not totally unexpected given how close Jane and Alec are, but I think you are right, we should have a talk with at least Alice and Bella, and when Jane and Rosalie announce their wishes to get married, we will talk to them as well." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad I am still able to still your fears, my love. It hurts me too when you are sad."

I merely kissed her as I pinned her to the couch and started pulling down her dress, revealing her pale and perfect breasts to me.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Now that everything was over, Jane and I could finally be ourselves again, so that meant we were hunting in one of the towns close to Volterra, and not for the first time I could nearly feel my surprise to my angel burning a hole in my pocket.

Jane always loved taking her time in selecting and torturing our victims, and I couldn't help the warmth that spread through my body, and once again I knew I was going to make the right choice tonight.

She quickly found us two girls to feed from, and I on my turn found us a place where we would not be disturbed, and I reveled in the screams the girls produced as we drained them dry, no one would miss them and we were fed another day, it was merely the cycle of life.

After disposing of the bodies I pulled her close, kissing the few streaks of blood away that had slipped passed those perfect lips. "It seems you missed a little bit, angel."

She smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Your one to talk, you know what your bloodstained mouth does to me." She said huskily.

I smiled and kissed her again. "As much as I would like to be ravaged by you in this abandoned warehouse, there is something I need to do that might persuade you to do this at the Castle." I started to say as I took one of her hands and got down on one knee. "My sweet Jane, will you do the me the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

For the first time since I met her, she looked shocked, blinking adorably a few time. "Yes, of course I will marry you, my love, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She said after about a minute.

I smiled and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. "Thank you for making my dreams come true."

Jane merely smiled at me. "I should be thanking you for the same thing, my love."

I smiled at her and sat up with her in my arms. "Did you want to go back already, or did you want to find two more to celebrate this unholy union?" I asked softly.

"I want to celebrate this in a different way, let's go back home, my love.

I nodded and smiled at her as we made our way back, and for the first time I could actually see Volterra as my home, because that was where my heart now lived.

After we got back and had checked in with the Sulpicia and Esme, we made our way to our room, where Jane spent little time in getting me naked, both of us fighting for dominance in our lovemaking for the rest of the night, everything else could be dealt with tomorrow.


	13. The Wedding

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C13: The Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

In the months after Edward's death we were all super busy with the preparations for our wedding and the hunt for the remainder of Edward's army, which by all accounts wasn't as much as we were led to believe.

They now lacked leadership and had not found a way out of Italy without attracting attention, so the Guard had their pick of targets. Some accepted death without a fuss, but the few women Edward had managed to get his claws into like he had with my mate, fought fiercely in his defense, and within the span of 45 days the entire army was eradicated, much to the pleasure of the Queens, since that meant another chapter of a possible threat, if one could call it that, could now be closed once and for all.

The planning for our honeymoon was also in full swing and since I let Bella pick our destinations, I busied myself with some shopping to cover all eventualities. We would leave a bit later than we had originally planned because of Rosalie and Jane's wedding which would be two weeks after our own, but we didn't mind. We had a long round the world trip planned that would span at least two years.

Bella was currently away with Renee, Esme and Sulpicia to do her final fitting of her wedding dress, while Rose, Jane, Victoria and I were making the final decisions for the decorations in the Throne Room, while Heidi was discussing food options with the caterer.

"So Alice, are you excited to finally get married to your mate." Victoria asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded as I thumbed through another magazine. "Of course I am. I have seen our wedding day so many times, but now that it is almost here I almost can't contain myself. It still seems like yesterday since we started this journey together."

Rosalie smiled at that. "It's a bit weird to think that we have been in Volterra for nearly a year. It seems like so much shorter."

"I know right? It seems like only yesterday that I turned Bella." I said excitedly.

Rosalie and Victoria smiled at that. "Yeah, we've come a long way since Forks and Denali, and I think our futures are looking brighter than ever." Rosalie said as she pulled Jane into her lap.

"You've certainly turned around since we left. I remember you didn't want to stay in Volterra once Edward was dead." I said with a knowing smile.

Rose smiled at that. "That was before I found my angel, and soon enough we'll be married as well."

"That's exactly the reason why Bella and I are leaving after your wedding. We wouldn't dare miss it." I said with a bright smile.

"You better not, because I want you to stand by my side." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled at her. "Like I said Rose, I wouldn't want to miss my favorite sister's wedding."

Jane had to smile at that, which she seemed to do a lot more these days. "Since I asked Isabella it is only right that her mate stands next to mine on the most important day of both our lives."

I smiled at her. "That means a lot to us Jane, especially given the start we had."

Jane smiled at that. "Times were different back then Alice, you know that. Edward saw everyone as a threat and disrespected everyone. I can't imagine how it was living with him for decades."

"Honestly, it was hell. He was very controlling of everyone and when Emmett and Jasper found their mates in Irina and Kate he became downright nasty. With me and Rose being the only unmated vampires next to him he thought we were fair game as an easy lay, but he nearly lost his life twice when he tried it, so he didn't try again afterwards. Eventually it all went to hell after Bella came into our lives. I got the vision of us being together on her first day of school and Edward then did what he did best. Fuck me over by claiming her and dazzling her with his lies. I chose to be her best friend until he would eventually fuck up, and he did when he left her. We all knew it was going to happen at some point so we stayed close to Bella to help her through that time, but again she surprised us with her confessions."

Jane smiled at that. "Bella has a way of doing that I have noticed. She seems to have this uncanny ability to roll with the punches and then dish them back in one devastating punch of her own."

"She has always been good at that, it is what attracted me to her in the first place. She is such an amazing woman that I can't help but feel honored to be mated to her." I said with a soft smile.

Rosalie smiled at me as she and Jane came to sit next to me. "She brought life back into a family that had been broken long ago, she brought us closer together than we have ever been. You know more than anyone how I used to be, and I think you know the change started with Bella."

I smiled at her. "I know, she brought a change that we didn't even know we needed. We had become so resentful of Edward and Carlisle, but were trying to keep the peace for Esme's sake. Bella brought to the forefront how lazy we had become."

Rosalie only nodded at that as she pulled Jane close again. "I think we've talked enough about the past. Why don't we focus on the future, and more specifically, yours." Jane said with a bit of a bored tone.

"I'm sorry love, are we boring you with our nostalgic talk?" Rosalie asked as she nuzzled the blonde's neck.

Jane grumbled a little and pushed another magazine in Rosalie's hand, while I compared the several color schemes the Queens had approved upon.

 **Bella's POV**

Why did I ever agree to go shopping with all three of my mothers I really don't know, but it really seemed that Esme and Sulpicia couldn't agree on anything when it came to my dress. It was Esme's wedding dress and the alterations that have been made so far were not to Sulpicia's liking, even though they were necessary, since I was taller and curvier than she was.

It now fit like a glove and Renee smiled brightly at the sight. "You look so amazing sweetie. Scarlet really agrees with you."

"Alice always says the same thing, and I tend to agree with her on that, I just wish Sulpicia and Esme would stop bickering over the dress." I said with a soft smile.

Renee smiled at that. "I can understand that, but every mother wants the best for their daughter and they have a bit of a different view on that. I am sure once they see how it fits they will agree that it looks amazing."

I smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you can be here for my wedding. I don't know how I would have survived if I had to permanently break off all contact, although in a way I would've liked to turn you myself."

Renee smiled at me. "If circumstances had been different, you might've had that opportunity to turn me, but honestly, I think everything went the way it meant to be. Our mates may be able to see the future to a degree, but no one can predict it fully."

I nodded and smiled at her. "I know, but anyone deserves better than to be changed by Edward. In his mind he was God's gift to humanity and anyone with another view of the world was wrong and had to be removed or broken."

"I am glad you got your revenge, Bella. I always said that he wasn't right for you." She said with a sweet smile.

I smiled at that. "I know, and I should have listened to you from the beginning. I should have been honest with Alice from the start and see where the chips may have landed."

Renee smiled and hugged me again. "I am sure she would have done everything to make sure you two could be happy together despite of Edward's bullshit."

I giggled at that. "It's been so long since I heard you cuss, Mom. It's refreshing."

She only smiled as we heard Esme and Sulpicia come back. "Hey sweetie. How does your dress fit?" Sulpicia asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Amazing Mom, Esme's dress is so beautiful." I said as I did a little twirl for her, feeling almost like I was nine years old again.

She smiled and stepped in with Esme, who gasped a little. "You look absolutely amazing, dear. I'm so proud of you." She said as she came up to hug me.

I couldn't help the smile that. "That was what I was going for, so I'm more than happy to make you proud of me."

Both Esme and Sulpicia smiled brightly at me. "You have always made us proud, dear, I do hope you know that." Esme said sweetly.

I nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I do, I have always tried my hardest to make my mothers proud, all three of them."

Sulpicia, Esme and Renee smiled at me, wrapping me into a four way hug. "I know I haven't always been the mother that you needed, but I will try to become the mother that you deserve." Renee said with a soft smile.

"You have always been that and more. You saw that I needed a friend more than I needed a mother, and you have always been my best friend, and will be for eternity. But you were also there when I broke something, or got hurt in another way, despite your aversion to blood." I said honestly.

She smiled at that. "You are my daughter, and caring for you when you got yourself hurt was something I needed to do, even if you sometimes didn't let me do that, because you were so independent."

I was sure that if I could still blush, I would be right now, especially when Esme chimed in. "She can be really stubborn and hard headed at times, can't she. I will be honest and say that I don't envy you anymore for taking care of Bella in her early years."

Renee merely smiled at her. "Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me, but you are right, Bella can be very stubborn at times, she gets that from my side of the family."

Esme smiled at her before they all turned back to me. "I get it, I was a stubborn child and a hard headed teenager, but I made up for that by now, right?"

They nodded and smiled at me. "You did sweetie, but we'll lay off the teasing for now. We'll leave that for your mate later today when you two will test the structural integrity of the Castle again." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"That we will, Alice is a sexy woman and we enjoy each other tremendously, just like every other mated couple in the Castle does, we heard the moans coming from your room too Mom." I said with a smirk to Esme.

Esme smiled at that. "I'm glad you lost most of your inhibitions Bella. This would have turned you as red as Victoria's hair a year ago."

I smiled at her. "Everyone has been a great help with that, and I decided the moment I confessed my feelings to Alice that I wasn't going to be that weak little girl anymore. I had a new lease on life with the woman of my dreams and I refused to let that be ruined by him, or anyone else for that matter."

Esme and Renee both smiled at me. "And you did a grand job of it, sweetie. Now, what would you say we have this dress wrapped and then getting something to eat. I know a lovely bistro that is just sublime." Sulpicia said as she hugged me.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I would love to have lunch with my mothers. It seems a fitting way to end this beautiful day together."

The three women nodded and once I had carefully taken my wedding dress off, we made our way to the front, where it was wrapped and packaged with the utmost care, the four of us making our way to the bistro Sulpicia had told us about.

 **Alice's POV**

A week later it was finally time for the day I had lived towards for the last hundred years. Today was finally the day I could call Bella mine in every way, the only downside was that we were forced to spend the last three days alone, and I was not handling that well. I knew that Rosalie and Heidi would be here any minute to get me into my dress and fix my make-up.

Esme had very generously donated Sulpicia's dress to me and I had worked with her to make it fit me like a glove. Sulpicia was a bit close to me in size than Esme was and that made it easier to make the necessary alterations. It was a deep red, almost scarlet in color and I just loved how it looked on me. It clung to me in all the right ways and I was sure it would knock Bella right out her heels, but I was sure she would do the same to me.

I spent a good hour sorting through my huge lingerie collection to pick out a set that Bella hadn't seen yet and I had been saving especially for today. It was the same color as my dress and I just knew she would love it. It would make for an amazing wedding night.

When there was a soft knock on the door I had to smile as I quickly put on my lingerie and a bathrobe before opening the door, revealing Rosalie and Heidi who were wearing bright smiled and bathrobes while carrying a clothes bag each with their own dresses.

"Good morning Ali. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Excited, nervous and happy, I think that sums up my feelings pretty well. I have waited so long for today and now that it is here I don't want it to end."

The two women smiled at that. "I can understand that, but we can't even properly start this day without you looking absolutely stunning for your mate, since I am sure Jane and Vicky are doing the same for Bella." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's get started then, I wouldn't want to keep my fiancé waiting too long."

"Since she is taken care of by Jane and Vicky, I think we'll have plenty of time. Victoria will have more work taming Bella's hair than I will have with yours. Today your pixie cut will work in our favor." Rosalie said with a smile while Heidi got to work on unpacking our dresses.

I smiled at her. "Since we have time, perhaps we could add a bit of color as well. I know it will only last a couple of weeks, but I feel it'll add something special to today."

Rosalie smiled at that. "We can do that, and given the color of your dress, may I assume you would like red?"

I nodded at her. "Just the tips though. I don't think Mom will like it if we dye it completely."

She nodded and blurred out of the room to get the supplies. "So Alice, what are your plans after your wedding?" Heidi asked as she took a seat next to me.

"We'll stay here until Jane and Rosalie's wedding, and after that we'll go on our honeymoon, which will take at least two years, and after that we'll return and see what Esme and Sulpicia have planned for us." I said honestly.

Heidi smiled at that. "I figured as much, you two deserve a little peace and quiet after everything that has happened."

I smiled at that. "It's been a hell of a ride, but with the exception of letting Edward court her, I wouldn't change a thing. I always knew that we were meant to be together. I saw her appear in my visions even before she arrived in Forks. The moment I saw her in the lunchroom I was enamored with her and I did everything in my power to get close to her, but since I didn't have any classes with her, Edward got to her sooner and got his clutches in her. I then did the stupidest thing I could have done and settled for being her best friend. I should have told her the truth from the beginning and see how everything would have turned out."

Heidi smiled at that. "From the talks I had with Bella, I think everything would have been fine if you did. From what she told me she longed for you even then."

"I knew she did, but the holy hell it would have caused would have put her in too much danger. He would have killed her just to keep her away from me." I said softly.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay now though. You two are on the brink of being joined in a way not many mated couples are and both of you will have your happily ever after without anyone to ruin it."

I smiled at her. "That we will, and after Rosalie and Jane's wedding, we will have the trip that we have always dreamed of having together and we will have the family we have always wanted as well. Big, loving and a special kind of crazy, which fits perfectly with Bella's and my own brand of crazy."

She grinned at that. "We are a weird family if you think about it, but I have another question for you, if you don't mind. Who is going to be the 'bride' today, if you know what I mean."

"I get you, and Bella will be the non-blushing bride today. Eleazar and Marcus are going to walk her down the aisle, I still think it's funny, aside from having four doting mothers, three crazy Aunts and two loving fathers, she still has room in her heart for everyone else she cares about." I said with a smile.

Heidi smiled at that. "That certainly explains why Marcus is so chipper this morning and Didyme is fussing about his clothes so much. I don't think he's ever had the opportunity to walk a daughter down the aisle."

I smiled at her. "That's exactly why she asked him. They have become really close in recent months, and he just loves how much she is into history, and he has no problem in telling her his stories."

"I know, Bella has always been fascinated by history, and he has lived through it all. If given the chance they would talk for days on end." I said with a soft smile.

Heidi nodded at that as Rosalie came back with a bottle of hair dye. "It took a while to find it, but they had a bottle left, so we might as well do this now."

I nodded and sat in my make-up chair as Rosalie expertly worked on my hair, giving the tips of my bangs a beautiful scarlet color, even if it would only be for a couple of weeks.

While that dried a little Heidi did my make-up, and she really was the best, which was just as well, because nothing else would suffice today.

After that Rosalie fixed my hair, which didn't take nearly as long as since it was so short.

Finally only my dress remained and as I shrugged off my robe, I could see Rosalie smirking. "You should wear red more often Ali, it definitely agrees with you."

"Thanks Rose, but this is purely for Bella tonight. I am more partial to black." I said with a smirk of my own.

She only smiled at that. "Let's get you in your dress and to the Throne Room, we only have half an hour before we are expected."

I nodded and stepped into my dress, pulling it up with a smile, and after Rosalie did up my zipper and I put on my shoes, I waited patiently for them to change as well.

After that we made our way to the Throne Room, all three of us smiling at what was about to happen.

 **Sulpicia's POV**

When Alice walked into the Throne Room in my dress, I felt immensely proud that I could see this moment. "I still don't know why Esme and I kept them, but now I was glad that we did. She looked absolutely stunning in my dress, and her hair complimented it perfectly.

She smiled at me and Esme as she stood in front of the dais. "You look amazing sweetie." Esme said with a loving smile.

She smiled and hugged us both. "Thanks Mom. I feel amazing too."

Esme smiled at her. "I can imagine, you and Bella will only be the fifth married couple in Volterra." I said with a smile.

She nodded and waited patiently for Bella to arrive with Eleazar and Marcus, with both Rosalie and Heidi grinning at how much effort that seemed to take from the bubbly pixie.

Esme had arranged a nice classical band that would make sure the official part of today would have some class, since tonight's party would be hosted by Alec, Demetri and Felix.

When the band started playing the wedding march softly and we all looked to the door, I had to smile. Bella had Marcus on her left arm and Eleazar on her right, and the smile on her face was enough to light up the room.

Following her were Jane, Victoria and Renee, all three of them wearing classy dresses and slight smiles, even Jane who I hadn't seen smile that brightly since she found Rosalie.

When Bella came to stand beside Alice, Marcus placed their hands together. "Take care of each other, and love each other like you have done, and you will know the best of times." He said in his sagely voice.

Eleazar smiled at them. "I have been honored to watch your love blossom, and I am sure that it will continue to do so as the centuries go by."

They both smiled at him before he took his spot next to his wife and they turned to me. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to this wonderful and beautiful occasion. We are gathered here today to join these two young lovers in the bond of holy matrimony. I believe you two have written your own vows?" I asked with a smile.

We both nodded and turned to each other. "Alice, my love, a little over two years ago you came into my life like a hurricane and a steamroller wrapped into one little pixie vampire. I loved you from the first moment you walked into that canteen on Jasper's arm, and I loved you when I confessed my feelings to you a year ago, and I promise that I will love you forever, until fire separates us."

"Bella, my love, I saw you in my visions long before I saw you in real life, and you held my heart from that first vision. When I met you for the first time, I knew you were the only one for me. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever. Thank you for all the love you have given me." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at them, glad that I couldn't cry anymore. "Those were beautiful vows indeed. But I think we should move on to the most important part of this ceremony, since I don't think anyone present will have any objections to this marriage. Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, in richer and in poorer, until the afterlife rips you apart?"

She smiled and looked her mate in her crimson colored eyes. "I do." Alice said softly.

I smiled at them. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Mary Alice Brandon as your lawfully wedded wife, in richer and in poorer until the afterlife rips you apart?"

"I do." She said with a smile.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Volturi, I pronounce you both married, you may kiss your bride." I said with a smile.

They smiled shyly at each other and kissed each other passionately, but I could see they were lost in each other, in a world where only they existed.

"Friends and family, I present to you the Mrs. and Mrs. Brandon." I said with a bright smile.

The room exploded in applause and when the young couple pulled back they smiled at everyone.

Both the reception and party were absolutely beautifully done, and when I got my chance of dancing with my daughter, she smiled brightly at me. "Thank you for today Mom." She said softly.

"I was happy to give you and Alice the best day of your life, sweetie. It is what a mother does." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You will always be my mother, together with Esme, Carmen and Renee, and all four of you hold an equal piece of my heart.

I merely smiled and pulled her close as we swayed through the Throne Room.


	14. Honeymooning

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C14: Honeymooning**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: This chapter might feel a bit chaotic, and it probably is, but it came together quite fluently and I really wanted to do something with their honeymoon. We're also close to the end. I'm halfway through the final full chapter, and after that will be a short epilogue.**

 **Bella's POV**

Three months later, after Jane and Rosalie's wedding, which was as unique as them, Alice and I were making our final preparations to go on our honeymoon, and we were going to make very good use of Sulpicia and Esme's wedding gift during the planned three year trip. They had given us a private jet and the lessons needed to fly it ourselves. It was currently in a hangar at the airport in Rome and since our first destinations were Milan and Rome, it was fine where it was.

Our bags were packed and needed only to be loaded in Alice's Porsche, but it really wouldn't do for us to not say goodbye to our family before we left.

"Are you ready to get this honeymoon on the road, Mrs. Brandon?" Alice asked from the bathroom.

I smiled at that, because I was still not used to being Mrs. Brandon, even with three months into our marriage. "Yes love, I'm ready, just checking if we really got everything."

She smiled as she came out of the bathroom with a small bag. "We're complete now I think. I made sure our toys were all clean. We can't forget those after all."

I smiled and went to kiss her. "No we can't Mrs. Brandon, because I intend to take you as soon as we checked into our hotel in Milan, and just so you know, I have the list ready as well. It is going to be a fun two years for us."

She smiled at that. "As much as I would love to be surprised, I would really love to know what you have planned for us."

I smiled at her. "We're starting off with a tour of Europe. As you know we start in Milan before we go to Rome. Then we go off to Venice before we're going to Barcelona and Madrid in Spain. After that we're going for Paris, Brussels, Amsterdam and Berlin, which will be in the space of two months. After that we'll go to London for a few weeks before we fly to America, going for New York, Miami, Los Angeles and Houston, and of course we have to go to San Francisco and Las Vegas. We have plenty of time to see everything we want and still have plenty of time left, so I planned some trips to Mexico, Brazil and Argentina as well, and after that we can always see what we want to do next."

Alice smiled and tackled me to the bed, kissing me deeply. "It seems you have a full trip planned, my love. Did you leave us time for impromptu visits, because there is one city I want to take you to."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I have left plenty of free time for us to do whatever we want, your car is coming with us, so we can make it a road trip once we get to the States, and don't worry we can go shopping in every city we visit. Mom gave us both a credit card with nigh unlimited funds."

She grinned at that. "So our honeymoon consists of the world's fashion capitals and a road trip through the United States and South America. That sounds like the best two years a girl can wish for."

I smiled at her. "Then let's go and say goodbye to our family and get this trip underway."

She nodded and gave me a last kiss before getting off me. "We should, because I don't know how much longer I can contain myself."

I smiled and slapped her ass as we walked out of the room, just the case with our 'special items' in her hand. "You have turned into quite the sex addicted kitten, my love. I love it."

She smiled at me. "All for you, my Bella. You and you alone bring these feelings out in me."

I just smiled and kissed her softly, nothing more needing to be said between us, because we both knew what would happen as soon as we were on the road, which was exactly the reason for our choice of clothing today.

As we walked into the Throne Room, we had to smile at the sight. Only our direct family members were on Guard Duty today and judging by the look on both Esme and Sulpicia's faces, they were had a bit of a hard time in letting us go. "Good morning my sweets. Are you all set for your trip?" Esme asked with a bright smile.

We nodded at her. "We are as ready as we will ever be."

The two women smiled and came up to hug us. "Be safe darlings and promise to call every once in a while." Sulpicia said with a soft smile.

"We promise Mom, we wouldn't want you two to worry unnecessarily." Alice said with a smile.

They both hugged us again before sitting back down on their thrones and Marcus and Didyme came up to us. "Have fun you two, and I really hope you get to see everything you want to." Didyme said with a soft smile.

We nodded and smiled at her. "And remember young ones, history is sometimes in places you may not expect them to. Take some time to revisit your pasts as well." Marcus said sagely.

"We will Marcus, and thank you." I said with a soft smile.

He smiled at us before he and Didyme sat back down. "I can't believe we are not going to see you two for so long. It is sure going to be boring without you two trying to test the structural integrity of the Castle." Emmett said with his signature grin.

"I'm sure you and Irina are more then well enough equipped to take over from us, brother bear." I said as I hugged him.

He smiled and lifted me off my feet. "Be safe out there Jelly, or I will come looking for you."

"Of course we will, but we'll probably call all the time, Brother Bear. You won't have to miss us. Just try and stay out of trouble." I said with a soft smile.

As Emmett put me back on my feet and we turned to Rosalie and Jane, the four of us couldn't help but grin. "We'll miss you two, and I hope your honeymoon will be just as amazing." Alice said softly.

Rosalie smiled at that. "We aren't planning a long honeymoon anyway. I can't trust my mate not to go on a rampage if someone ogles me wrong."

Jane smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. "Like you are any better, love. One comment from anyone will be enough for you to massacre a town."

We both smiled and hugged them tightly. "Don't have too much fun without us. We'll be back before you know it."

They smiled at that. "As long as you promise to call, we'll try and restrain ourselves."

"Of course we will. We wouldn't want our favorite sisters to go without news for two years." Alice said with a smile.

The two blondes nodded as they gave us a last hug before stepping back, which now only left Renee and Bree. "I would tell you to be safe, but I know you will. I will miss you Bells." Renee said softly.

We both smiled at her. "We will miss you too, Mom." I said softly.

Renee smiled and gave me and Alice a hug before stepping back.

After another half an hour we had said goodbye to everyone, and we had loaded our bags into the car, we could now really leave, and we were ready for this honeymoon to begin, and since I was going to fly us, we had agreed that Alice was the one to drive.

 **Alice's POV**

As we drove through the Italian countryside, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I was married to the love of my life and we were now going on a two year shopping spree around the world, and we were going to see so many things that it was enough to affix a permanent smile on my face, and the fact that at this moment Bella's nimble fingers were working me to a nice orgasm already only made it better.

"Enjoying yourself love?" She asked softly.

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Immensely so Bella. You know how excited I get for shopping trips and to have you take me on a two year shopping trip around the world while you are now sending me to heaven is the best feeling in the world."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I would love to do more already, but until we get to Milan, we'll have to busy ourselves with this."

"We can always stop at a hotel at some point." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me. "We could, but with the way you drive it will only take a day to get to Milan. Wouldn't you want to start shopping sooner rather than later?"

"We're going to need a bigger car by the time we get to Rome. Perhaps we can shop for that as well. This car while very beautiful, does not have a lot of storage space." I said with a soft moan as Bella brought me to a relaxed orgasm.

She smiled and pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "We can shop for something bigger if we come across a dealership."

I smiled at her. "I have a few options that will work for us. It will be spacious enough and will still have plenty of flair."

Bella smiled at that. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, love. It is one of the reasons I love you so much. You're my balance."

"As you are mine love. You can be that sarcastic bitch that I can never be."

She only smiled as we took an early exit so we could have lunch, which had been prepared by Esme earlier today, as another sort of going away gift.

 **Milan**

The moment we got to Milan and had checked in to our hotel, the first thing we did was take a long shower, which was lovely after such a long drive.

After our shower we decided to relax a little in the luxurious bed, and of course as was customary for us, we were both not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"I can't remember the last time we could relax like this without the possibility of being interrupted." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "I know, we've waited to long for this uninterrupted time alone. I can't wait to see what this trip will bring us."

I smiled at that. "Well, hopefully a lot of orgasms for starters."

She smiled and dove on top of me. "Do you want to open that bag already or is something else enough tonight?"

I smirked and flipped her. "Since you already made me cum once today. I would like to return the favor first. We have all night to make each other scream."

She smiled and moaned as I kissed my way down her body, and as I always did, I paid special attention to her nipples and breasts. They were so much bigger than mine and I just loved the feel of them.

Bella didn't seem to mind and moaned wantonly as I lavished her breasts, occasionally nipping at them before soothing it with my tongue. "You can do that to me any time you wish, Ali. I love it when you play with my breasts."

"I could spend eternity between your gorgeous breasts and never get bored. Sometimes I wish I had bigger breasts for you to play with." I said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Your breasts are perfect for your body. Your petite frame just wouldn't look right with bigger breasts. I love them."

I smiled and kissed my way further down her body, and for once I didn't tease her any further. I just dove into my favorite treat in the world.

Bella moaned loudly and put her hand on my head to keep me where I was, not that I wanted to be anywhere else right now, but we both knew that. "Enjoying yourself love?" I asked coyly.

She just moaned and bucked her hips up. "Don't so this to me Ali. Your tongue is doing such wonderful things to me."

I smiled and pushed two fingers inside of her as I redoubled my efforts on her clit, and her moans were a very good indication that she was close to climaxing, and I was proven right when she almost bowed off the bed as she moaned out her orgasm a minute later, her mouth opened in a silent scream. "Oh wow. I can't remember the last time that you made me cum so fast."

I smiled and crawled back up her body, kissing her deeply. "I like to surprise you too from time to time, my love."

She smiled at that. "You certainly did, my love, but I have to admit that you tired me out already."

"It's been a long day love, It's more than okay. I'm fine with resting a bit if that means we can go shopping in a few hours." I said with a bright smile.

She only smiled and rested her forehead against mine, like we usually did when we were at rest.

 **Bella's POV**

I should have known that taking Alice shopping in Milan would result in a crazy pixie, but nothing could have prepared me for the reality of it all. We spent hours in various stores while Alice tried on everything that caught her eye, and then would she push me into the cubicle and throw clothes to me like they were on fire.

Right now though we were browsing a Gucci store while holding hands, each of us carrying a couple of bags, while the rest of our purchases were already in the car. "I think by the time we are done here that we will have helped the local economy a lot." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I think so too, and thank you for dealing with my antics today. I've always wanted to go shopping in Milan, and now that I am here I just want to take full advantage of it."

"I know love, and I don't fault you. This would have been a lot harder under other circumstances, but now, I'm just so happy to see you smile so brightly. It has been gone for too long, my love." I said honestly.

She smiled brightly at that. "I'm sorry love, but you know that had everything to do with him and his petty bullshit, and then the stress of the weddings. It was all a bit much, even for me."

I smiled at her. "I know love, and that's why I am so glad to see that it is back again."

"I'm happy that you are happy, my love, and thank you for everything you have given me in the last years." She said with a soft smile.

"You have given me just as much in return, Ali. I love you and the day that you agreed to be my wife was the best day in my life." I said with a similar smile.

She smiled at me. "Let's finish up and get back to the room. I am suddenly very inspired to thank you in another way."

I grinned and kissed her. "I totally agree with you, I think we have shopped enough for one day. We have two more days here at the very least."

She nodded and kissed me as we made our way back to the hotel, both of us giggling profusely as we almost tumbled into our room.

 **Rome**

Our three days in Milan were mostly spent shopping, as I expected, but Alice had agreed to go sightseeing with me in Rome. It was such a historical place that I couldn't help the excitement as we drove through Italy. "Excited to go to Rome, love?" Alice asked with a soft smile.

I nodded and kissed her. "I love history as much as you love shopping love, you know that, and Rome is a very historical city."

"I've been wanting to visit Rome as well, and to do it with you is only making my dream come true even more." Alice said with a soft smile.

"So far this trip is everything I could have ever dreamed of, and I am sure the entire two years is going to be exactly like this." I said as I took her hand gently.

She smiled at that. "All that and so much more, my love."

I only smiled as I focused on the road again, not quite as comfortable in kissing and driving yet.

It took us two days of nonstop driving to get to Rome, but thanks to a Porsche dealership on our way, we arrived in a new car, which had plenty of space to store our gifts and new clothes, as well as a more spacious back seat for more intimate activities, which we made generous use of in the last couple of days.

After checking in, taking the luggage to the room and changing our clothes, we made our way into the city, wanting to get our shopping done quickly so we could dedicate more time to the sights Rome had to offer.

Thankfully Alice was a lot less frantic in her shopping than she was in Milan and we spent the rest of the day just enjoying ourselves, going to a nice bistro for dinner.

Our first full day in Rome was also nice and relaxed, and we made our way to the Colosseum first thing in the morning. "I'm so glad we took this time to come to Rome. I can't wait to see all this living history."

Alice smiled as we walked hand in hand through the ancient building. "I just want to see you happy Bella, and I know how much you love your history, and to be honest, of all the places we are going to visit I was looking forward to this one the most. Rome is so beautiful and drenched in history."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "That it is, and since we have three days to see it all, we have plenty of time, and you know we have to go to the Trevi Fountain."

She smiled at me. "What more could we possibly wish for?"

I only flashed her a wink as we continued with the tour, and we couldn't help but smile at the little things we noticed in the ancient stadium, things that were invisible for mortals.

After our visit of the Colosseum we made our way to the Forum, which while impressive, was not exactly what I expected of it, and of course Alice noticed. "What's wrong love. You seem a bit disappointed."

"I guess I expected more from the Forum after everything I read and heard about it. I guess not everything can be as grand as you expect." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "I do hope that only goes for this, because otherwise I might need to step up my game a little."

"You have always been a vision of perfection to me, love, even more so after I woke up in this new life. I could never be disappointed with you."

She smiled almost mischievously as she pulled me to a dark corner of the Forum, where she kissed me deeply and hitched one of my legs over hers. "Talk like that and I will have to do something about it right here."

I only smiled at her and took her hand again. "Shall we call this day early and go back to the hotel, or was there more you wanted to do?"

Alice smiled and pulled me almost halfway across Rome back to our hotel.

The rest of our time in Rome was spent seeing everything we wanted to and of course we made our wish at the Trevi Fountain, and now we were driving towards the airport, where we would fly our jet to Barcelona, having decided Venice would probably not be worth it.

 **Alice's POV, Barcelona**

The trip to Barcelona was rather short and uneventful, but still we managed to check in to our hotel well after midnight.

The following morning however, we were gone as soon as the sun was up, wanting to get to some of the sights early, even though it seemed like the off season for tourism.

The Ramblas was amazing and had so many little shops that had the most beautiful things and once again Bella was very indulgent with my crazy antics when it came to shopping, and I promised myself to repay her for this later today. I also knew why she had chosen Barcelona as a destination. It was a perfect mix of things we both loved and I just knew we would be here for a while.

We also took a stroll over the market, just because of the myriad of smells it gave off, and I just couldn't help but smile at the awestruck look on Bella's face. "It smells so good here. I still can't believe all the things I missed before."

I smiled at her. "You'll get used to it in a few years, my love. It is the same for everyone."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you Ali, thank you for giving me this life."

"You don't have to thank me for things I love doing for you, and you have given me the same thing in return." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that as we took a seat near the market. "I've been thinking love. How about we just go to Paris after this and then head to America. There is more for us there than here in Europe."

I was a bit shocked at that, because I thought she had wanted to do so much more here. "Are you absolutely sure, my love?" I asked softly.

She nodded at me. "I knew what I was getting into when we got together, and I think I am finally ready to embrace the new me, and it is time to finally bury the old Bella. The reason I still want to go to Paris is because they have the best boutiques in the world, and I want you to pick out new clothes for me, and then combine that with what we got in Milan to create a new wardrobe."

I smiled brightly at her. "I'm really proud of you and honored that you would change yourself so much for me."

She smiled at that. "It is a necessary change, my love. I can't afford to look tacky next to you anymore. Rose and Irina are not going to tease me anymore."

I smiled and nodded. "I can understand, and I would love to go to Paris with you, but I think we have earned a few days to ourselves."

Bella smiled and nodded at me. "I totally agree, but we should get a hunt in at some point."

I nodded and kissed her softly as went back to our hotel, totally content to relax for a few days before we went off to Paris, and after that we would spend the rest of our time in America.

We spent the next few days relaxing in our hotel room, while we planned out our trip to America, but it ended up with us both agreeing to spend a lot of time in our cabin in Alaska.

After a shopping trip in Paris, we flew to New York City, where we stored our jet in one of the hangars for long term stay, since we would be in the states for at least a year.

Our first trip was to Alaska, so we could store our purchases and we had plenty of room for more, and after that we set off back to New York for our first shopping trip. We needed most of an entire wardrobe for her and New York was perfect to get everything we needed.

It seemed that Bella was really willing to bury her old self, and after a full day of shopping, we had Bella's new wardrobe selected.

After that we set off to Washington, so we could see the house that had so many memories for us one last time, and do something that I had always wanted to do to my mate, and I was sure she was going to love it.

When we arrived in Forks a few days later, we were for the first time free to do whatever we wanted, since the wolves were dead, but still we first made our way to our old home first, because there was something we had planned.

"I can't believe how many clothes we bought in just these three weeks. It seems like more than I will ever be able to wear." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled at her as we parked the car in front of the house. "Trust me that we will find a way to get you in everything, even if it is just for me, some things I actually bought especially for that purpose."

She smiled and kissed me. "Is that why we came here, so we could use the living room as a catwalk?"

"Among other things. There is something I have always wanted to do to you, but if we tried it before Esme would have had my head." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "So you want to fuck me in the kitchen. I'm more than up for that, as long as I get to return the favor."

I nodded and kissed her. "I would love nothing more, my love. I love your dominant side."

Bella smiled at me as we stepped out of the car, and as we walked in, I was glad we were back so we could get some definite closure to our time here.


	15. Tying Up Loose Ends & Epilogue

**Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers**

 **C15: Tying Up Loose Ends & Epilogue**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: As you all might deduce from the chapter title, this is the last one. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this little drabble. Currently I'm working on a few new fics, among which a Bella/Victoria fic. It's still very early in the process, but keep an eye out. Once again thank you, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **Bella's POV**

The first few days back in Forks were spent sorting through our considerable clothing haul, and since we would spend quite some time here, we used Alice' closet to put everything away, since she had the biggest closet in the house.

We had decided that without the wolves here, we could easily continue our original diet, and Alice suggested we get some revenge at the same time, mostly against Jessica and Lauren, but also against Charlie, who deserved some measure of payback for what he did to Renee.

That could wait however, because we were still on our honeymoon and we had different things on our mind than feeding.

Right now we were relaxing in the living room, both of us stark naked, like we had spent most of our time alone recently.

Alice had gone to take a quick shower after a small training session in the backyard, while I was dozing a little on the couch, which I was glad I could still do. Sleep might be impossible, but dozing was as close as I could get.

"Bella baby, could you come to the kitchen, I have a surprise for you." Alice said with her bell like voice.

Having completely forgot what she said a few days ago, I made my way to the kitchen, seeing my mate stand there in nothing but a strap on. "I believe we had an agreement, love, and now that Esme isn't here to rip us a new one, I will fuck you over this counter."

I smirked and stalked closer to her. "Really, and what if I want it the other way around?"

"We have plenty of time to fuck each other all over the place, but please let me have this one." She said with a pout.

I smiled at her. "I could never say no to that face, so please love, do with me what you wish." I said as I bent myself over the counter and presented myself to her.

I heard her swallow audibly as she quickly lubed up the strap on, even though I was sure I was wet enough already. "I swear every time you tease me like that I get the urge to do so many things to you, none of them good for the structural integrity of the house."

I smirked back at her. "Then do it Ali, we will never return here after our honeymoon. It is time for the last remnants of the Cullen legacy to die." I said as I turned around for a bit.

She smiled and stepped into my arms. "I know, but this is Esme's house. She apparently built this long before she was forced to join Carlisle. That's probably the reason the house is so far into the woods. I don't want to blatantly destroy something that belongs to Esme."

"I didn't know that, and now that I do, I don't want to destroy this house either. Perhaps some day we can come back here as a family, with Sulpicia, Esme, Rosalie and Jane. So how about we continue this outside, we can do all the damage we want to back there."

She nodded and kissed me softly before we made our way outside, where she pinned me against a tree and almost rammed the strap on into me, making me moan loudly. "This is certainly different, it's been a while since I have seen you so aggressive."

Alice smiled and grabbed one of my breasts. "Like I said Bella, every time you tease me my inner vampire wants to make you mine, and that is exactly what I am going to do. When I am done with you both of us will be exhausted, so get ready for the fuck of a lifetime."

I only smirked at her as I wrapped my legs around her waist as she started thrusting into me without mercy, both of us moaning loudly from the pleasure.

"Ali, please fuck my ass. I need you to fuck my ass." I said without even thinking about it.

She smiled at me, pulled out and flipped me around so my front was against the tree. "If that is what you wish, my love." She said before applying some lube to my asshole and some more lube to the strap on before sliding it into my virgin asshole.

I groaned loudly from the sudden intrusion, but relaxed pretty quickly as Alice set a much more leisurely pace. "Now I wish I had a real cock so I could feel how tight your ass is." She said huskily.

I smiled at her. "I might have an idea that might work, if you could pull out for a minute. I promise that if this works that you will love this."

Alice pulled out and watched as I literally ripped off the strap on, focusing my shield into a physical phallic form at the height of Alice's clit and pussy.

Her eyes widened and as I resumed my position, she slid it in, making us both moan loudly. "Gods, you're so tight Bella. Where did you learn this?"

I smiled at her. "Would you mind if I explained afterwards. I can't hold this for long." I said softly.

She nodded and set a quick pace, wanting to make us both cum as quickly as possible.

Not being able to take it anymore, I screamed out my orgasm so loud the surrounding birds fled the area, Alice not being far behind as she sagged onto my back. "That was absolutely amazing love. Do you need a minute?" She asked softly.

I nodded as we rolled off each other and laid next together as we regained our composure. "That was amazing indeed. We should really do that more often." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

She smiled and cuddled into me as she lazily started pulling leaves from my hair. "Where did you even learn how to do that, my love?" She asked softly.

"I started experimenting with my gift before we left and I found out I can compress my physical shield in any way I want, so I figured this form might come in handy at some point. Rose even caught me trying it and laughed her ass off, but she certainly saw its potential, and asked me to get pictures of when I would try it on you, but of course I told her to go and suggest something similar to Jane."

Alice giggled at that. "What did she say? Because I can't imagine that she took that comment well."

"That Jane did not have a gift that would work that way, but she thanked me for the suggestion. Rose has become a lot less bitchy since she and Jane became a thing I have noticed, so she can take a joke now." I said with a soft smile.

"I think only because she likes you so much. Emmett said something similar and his car lost its engine for a month." She said with a similar smile.

I only smiled and kissed her softly as we watched the sun make its way down, and soon it was dark enough for us to go and prepare for our plan.

 **Alice's POV**

After getting dressed, we made our way into town in the only thing Edward ever owned that was of use to us, his Volvo, because it was big enough for what we had in store. Our target tonight was Jessica and we had to bring her back to the house so we could drain her in peace and get rid of her body easily, hence the bigger car.

We were both dressed in dark summer dresses, since it wouldn't make sense wearing anything else in the middle of summer and we needed to do everything to not be noticed.

Figuring we had plenty of time to do this, we spent a lot of time just driving around town and find out what Jessica was up to, but since it was a school night, we had a pretty good idea.

"Still remember where to find her house Ali?" Bella asked with a soft smile.

I smiled at her. "Yes I do. I actually hunted her down for fun a couple of years before you came to Forks, so I have a good visual on the layout of her bedroom. Her blood sang to me much like yours did to Edward, but I never felt the need to drain her until now."

She smiled at that. "Good, because I really want to this together, and perhaps see if those tits are real, because I have always thought they were fake."

I smirked at that. "We can do whatever we want to her, Bella. That's the beauty of living so far away. If we want her to pleasure us, we can easily do that."

"I don't want to rape her or anything, but perhaps we could tie her up and have some fun in humiliating her like she did to us." Bella said with a similar smirk.

"Her body does scream to be abused a little, and honestly, I wouldn't want her anywhere near my pussy or tits, those are for you alone." I said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed me. "And the same goes for me. But humiliating Jessica will be fun enough, as it will be for Lauren."

I nodded and kissed her back as I parked the car near Jessica's house, and we just couldn't resist making out a little bit.

"We should really pay more attention to what is happening. Your dad could be patrolling and catch us, and we are not supposed to be here." I said with a soft moan.

She pouted a little at that. "I know, but I just love kissing you so much. Your lips are a drug that I just can't get enough of."

I smiled and pecked her lips before I turned my attention back to the house we were watching. "When we are done with Jessica, I promise to kiss you for as long as you want, among other things of course."

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder as she joined me in my vigil.

After a few hours, when we were sure that everyone was sound asleep, we snuck out of the car with a roll of duct tape, so we could take Jessica without her making a noise.

Since it was still hot outside, her window was open and we could hear her steady breathing as she slept. "Are you ready love?" I asked softly.

Bella nodded and we quietly climbed up the side of the house and nimbly got into her room.

I had to admit she was attractive in her thin tank top and shorts, and the way she slept had something to it as well, but more importantly she was open to be taped up easily.

Bella put a piece of tape over her mouth at the same time I taped up her feet, but surprisingly she did not wake up.

We didn't say a word as we lifted her up and made our way outside, after also taping up her hands. We made our way to the car and smiled at each other how easy this had gone.

Once we are back in the car, we couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe how easy that was, she didn't even wake up." Bella said softly.

I giggled at her. "I've stalked her for years and I have found out she is a very heavy sleeper. We'll wake her up when we get home."

"I can't help but feel a little bit jealous that you know so much about her, even if it was before I came to Forks." Bella said with a slight pout.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Like I said love, I had little choice. She is my singer, but you are my mate. The woman I saw in my vision before you even set foot into Forks High."

She smiled and kissed me softly, saying nothing as she took my hand and squeezed it lovingly. I only smiled at her as we drove home.

 **Bella's POV**

By the time we got back to the mansion, Jessica had woken up in the back seat and was kicking up a storm, or at least as much as she could with her hands and feet tied and the doors locked.

We smiled to each other, knowing she couldn't see us through the partition. "Is it bad of me for wanting to hurt her Ali?" I asked soft enough so that Jessica wouldn't hear.

"No love, she deserves some measure of payback for what she said about us. She is ours for as long as we want her to be, and afterwards we'll drain her dry." Alice said with a loving smile.

I smiled at that. "In that case we might need some new toys after tonight. I have some spirited ideas, and it is not like the slut isn't used to it."

"I have some toys stashed away that I used before we got together. You were always on my mind and sometimes I needed to take the edge off." Alice said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her as we pulled up to the house, flashing out of the car and to the rear doors. "Don't act so surprised cunt. You had this coming for a very long time. We are going to have a lot of fun with you." I said with a smirk.

Jessica glared at us and mumbled something into the tape over her mouth but could not do anything as Alice slung her over her shoulder and made her way into the house.

I followed them with a smile, already giddy for what we were about to do to her. I usually didn't like inflicting pain on others, at least not without Jane being present, but when someone deserved it, I would be merciless, like I did with Edward, Carlisle and Jacob.

We had prepared some things in advance and while Alice got her toys, I secured Jessica in such a way we had full access to her body, and since no one would hear her here, I peeled the tape off her mouth.

"What the actual fuck are you doing, you cunt! Are you and that weird bitch getting off on kidnapping people? Just wait until people hear about this." Jessica fumed as she struggled against her bonds.

I smirked at her. "What is cute is that you think that you will be able to tell anyone about this. You will not be leaving here anytime soon."

Alice came back at that moment with a grin, having gotten out of her clothes already. "I'm surprised you're still dressed love, or that she still has clothes on for that matter."

I grinned at her. "I figured we could do that together and then see how far that pussy will stretch. Her ass I want to leave intact for now. We have time after all."

Alice grinned right back at me. "That we do, and I am sure she will do plenty of begging in the next couple of days."

Jessica now got a look of fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever the hell we want for as long as we want. You are our plaything for the foreseeable future." I said with a smirk.

She swallowed audibly as we stalked closer and ripped her clothes off. "See Ali, I told you those tits weren't real, it was all push up bra."

Alice smirked and pulled on one of her nipples, hard. "It's sad really. I never understood why girls feel the need for those."

Jessica screamed in pain and started sobbing. "Please stop this. Why are you doing this?"

"Like you need to ask bitch! We are doing this because A: we can and B: you deserve it for all the shit you gave us in school. I heard everything you said about me, my family and Bella." Alice said with a growl.

"Apparently I was right too, because you are fucking crazy. Now let me go dammit!" She screamed at us.

I smirked and slapped her. "You still don't fucking get it do you Stanley. You don't run things anymore. Neither of us are the same girls you used to pick on and we will use and abuse you in any way we see fit."

She glared at us, but kept quiet as Alice took a nice sized dildo and stuck it inside of her for a second, before doing the same to me.

Alice then flashed me a wink and almost forced the dildo down Jessica's throat as far as it could go, taping it to her face afterwards so that she couldn't spit it out anytime soon.

"Wow, she really is a slut, look at how far that went down, and she doesn't even seem bothered by it. I wonder how many of those her pussy can handle." I said with a smirk.

Alice smiled and kissed me softly. "I reckon quite a few, but do you want me to show you a cool trick?"

I nodded and followed her as we walked up to Jessica. "We can actually feed from someone multiple times. I think you have enough control to share this with me."

I smiled and took up a spot on the other side of Jessica, both Alice and I biting into the sides of her neck at the same time.

We pulled back after a minute and I instinctively sealed the wound with a bit of venom, smirking at t Jessica as she moaned in pain around the dildo.

"She'll be fine by morning, after we have given her some breakfast, but that doesn't mean we don't get to have fun with her." Alice said with a smile.

I only smiled as I nearly rammed the dildo into her cunt, surprised at how wet she was. "Look at that Ali, I think she likes it."

She smiled and kissed me. "I always knew she was a slut. I think all of the stories people told about her were true."

I only smiled and pulled her into my side as we sat down for a bit, wanting to watch as Jessica tried to get the dildos out of her body.

For days we toyed with Jessica, stuffing Alice's toys inside all of her holes, and when she finally stopped begging for us to stop doing this to her, we drained her dry, placing her body in the tub for now. "Was she worth it love?" I asked softly.

Alice nodded and kissed me softly. "Her blood was very sweet to me, but I never need anything else but your lips and juices."

I smiled and kissed her. "That's very sweet of you Ali, I love you so much."

"And I love you Bella, but I am kind of at a loss of what we are going to do now." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "We take a few days to get rid of Jessica, wait until they can't find her and then prepare for Lauren."

Alice smiled at that." So a few more days of doing nothing besides each other, I like that."

I smiled and nodded. "I can think of few things better than that, my love."

 **Alice's POV**

A week later we were back in the Volvo, preparing to go to Lauren, who we would drain immediately, and we would go for Charlie straight after since we had the idea to go back to Alaska after this, where we would stay for the rest of our honeymoon.

Jessica's body was in the trunk, preserved enough by the ice we had placed her in so that we could dispose of all three bodies at the same time.

"I really can't wait to get back to our cabin. I really missed it while we were in Volterra. Perhaps we arrange something with Esme and Sulpicia that we can go there more." Bella said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I think they will agree to that, but I think that once we get back we'll get some more duties."

She smiled at that. "Another vision of yours?"

"No, more of a gut feeling. I think that there are some changes that will be happening once we get back." I said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and smiled. "We'll see what happens when we get back, and we should really call them at some point. We've been away for two months and we haven't called them yet."

I smiled at her as we pulled up to Lauren's house. "We'll call them when we get to Alaska and give them an update, besides, I have been keeping a blog for them. They can read up on what we're up to."

"When did you have time to write a blog?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled and kissed her. "During the times you were either in the changing room or let's say otherwise engaged with your new clothes."

Bella smiled at that. "I figured you would do something like that, and I'm glad that you have found an alternative way to keep in touch with our family."

I only smiled at her as we got out of our car and snuck up to Lauren's bedroom window, getting in without any issues.

Like Jessica she was sound asleep and after a shared smile we bit into her neck while I kept a firm hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Since we needed to make this quick, we drained her in a minute, taking the body with us to the car so we could dispose of all three of them later.

"She deserved more, but I suppose this is easiest if we want to get out of town quickly. Let's get to Charlie and be on our way." Bella said softly.

I nodded and kissed her softly. "We have burned all of our bridges love, it is time to end this."

She smiled and kissed me as we drove to Charlie. "All but one, and that one we are headed to right now, after that we will never have to come back here ever again, or maybe in a few centuries if we feel like it."

I smiled and nodded at her. "Perhaps Esme wants to visit it at some point with Sulpicia, and of course two of the Queens couldn't go without a guard to protect them, so I think we'll be back here soon enough."

Bella smiled as we pulled up to Charlie's house, seeing the cruiser standing in the driveway, but no lights in the house, which could only mean that he was asleep. "Or best option is to go through my bedroom and make our way to his room from there. It'll make the least noise."

"That was my idea too love, perhaps we can get a quickie on your bed before we go, just to have it done there once." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Blood first, sex later love. But I am certainly interested. I always wanted to make love to you on that bed."

I nodded and kissed her softly before we silently made our way into my bedroom, which was still the same as it was when we left.

We then made our way to Charlie's bedroom and I could see the smile on Bella's face. "Time to end this, you bastard." She said softly before biting into the side of his neck.

I let her have Charlie for herself, because I knew she needed this closure, and I would never feed from a man.

When Charlie was drained dry Bella smiled at me. "That's one part of this night done. Ready for the second?" She asked softly.

I nodded and followed her back to her bedroom, where she almost threw me onto the bed after ripping our clothes off. "I hope you don't mind if I take control for a bit. You got to have all the fun yesterday."

I moaned loudly as she started eating me out. "Not at all love, do whatever you want.

Bella smirked and mercilessly brought me from orgasm to orgasm with the span of a few hours, and only when I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped us over, kissing her deeply. "As much as I loved that, we are on a bit of a timetable here. We have to go or people will start to notice."

She pouted a little but quickly made her way back to Charlie's room to collect his body, which we loaded into the car soon after.

After disposing of the bodies, we made our way back to change both our clothes and the car, since we both refused to drive to Alaska with a car that had belonged to Edward.

The drive was long and a bit tedious, but we were both comforted by the thought that soon enough we would have all the time in the world to be together all day, every day, like it would be for the rest of time.

 **Epilogue: Bella's POV**

Walking back into the Throne Room after two years of absence was a weird feeling, but the familiar sight was oh so welcome.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the two years that I spent with Alice, but to see my mothers and sisters again was a balm for my soul.

"Welcome back, my sweets. I hope you had a pleasant honeymoon?" Sulpicia asked as she and Esme came to hug us.

We both smiled and hugged them tightly. "We had an amazing honeymoon, thank you for allowing us to be away for so long." Alice said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "You two deserved it after everything, and we have made some decisions recently that affects us all, and we wanted to wait until you two were back before we announced it to everyone."

We smiled and after giving Rosalie and Jane a quick hug, we took our places near the Thrones.

The Queens then shared a smile with each other before Sulpicia stepped forward. "My dear friends, we have an important announcement to make. Our enemies, as you know are now all defeated. The Romanians are no longer a problem, Carlisle has been dealt with and the Children of the Moon are near extinction. Times are changing and we need to change with it. So we have come to a decision to spread ourselves across the planet. Athenodora and Tanya will take a select group of our family to Romania to take control of the Castle there. Esme and I will take another group to America, where we will build a new home. Didyme and Marcus will stay here and run things as normal with the remaining members of our Coven. We are doing this to keep a closer eye on the world and our population and we will convene here once a year to share details. We understand that this will take some getting used to from everyone, but our time as passive rulers has to end to prevent an uprising like Carlisle's from happening again."

To my surprise everyone nodded at her. "May I ask who will be joining you in America?" I asked softly.

Sulpicia smiled and gave me a big hug. "You don't have to worry my sweet. Joining us will be Rosalie and Jane, Heidi and Victoria, Alec and Chelsea and you and Alice. Renee and Bree opted to go with Didyme and Marcus to not make things awkward between you, since I know how addicted you and Alice are to each other."

I smiled at her. "I wasn't worried, merely curious."

Esme smiled at us. "We'll leave for Denali next week. Forks isn't safe yet."

We nodded and gave her a hug before they dismissed the Guard, Alice and I making our way to to our room, mostly to prepare some things.

…

A month later we were settled in Denali, and we found that Sulpicia was a completely different person when not burdened with the every day duties in Volterra. She was more free and I loved the changes she had made to herself. Her fashion sense had taken a dramatic turn and looked amazing every single day, something that thrilled Alice to no end because they would go shopping together once a week.

Esme and I spent a lot of time together because of that and I loved every minute of it, and I loved that she hadn't changed a bit, and was still the kind and loving woman that I called my mother.

Jane and Rosalie of course spent most of their time in the house because they still hated ninety percent of humanity, and of course Rosalie had gone back to her style before we moved to Volterra, and Jane had opted for a Goth look, which suited her perfectly I was was honest.

Heidi and Victoria were another thing that had changed dramatically. The couple had almost become domestic in the last month, spending most of their time cuddled up on the couch with glass of wine, it was sweet to see.

Alice and I still spent almost every moment she was here together of course, and for the first time in a very long time I felt at peace, and I really think we gave a new meaning to the old saying 'revenge is a dish served cold' because in our case it was a Revenge that was a Dish Served In Numbers, because that was what we had now, numbers, power and an eternity together.


End file.
